Crimson Regret
by Eowyns Entity
Summary: Severus is a REAL vampire! Every ten years his circumference comes around, the time where he discovers if his mate is in the next generation. Who is his mate, and what is he?: YES I am the REAL Crimson Regret, look inside for details.
1. Crimson Regret

Hello I would just like to state now that I AM Crimson Regret from Adult fanfiction. I love evanescence and I've written the last chapter which for reference has Severus almost strangling Lupin in it, so once I can post on AFF again you can all check that out and know that I AM the real Crimson Regret. If any of you are really worried I'm plagiarising then check out my email address on my AFF account or review me on AFF and I will send you an email from that address to verify that it IS me.

So yes…

Enjoy.

* * *

Crimson Regret:

A lone figure travels through the depths of the forest, for he is dark and he is dangerous, like the forest itself.

Shrouded in black he walks with grace, entrenched pride and blankness of face.

He walks stealthily but at a fast pace, barely taking in the scenery about him although to think he is not aware of his surroundings would be a mistake.

A flash of pale skin, dark eyes and chisled jaw, is glimpsed briefly behind entangled branches as he glances back as if to check he is truly alone. Before hurrying on.

He need not be afraid; every creature in this silent place knows where he goes- and none would dare apprehend him, for although he is much despised, he dabbles in something far more dangerous than they.

* * *

The Dark lord paused in pouring out a snifter of brandy, the atmosphere in the room had shifted subtly, it was now almost austere and the temperature in the room had dropped slightly.

"Ah my Severus, how do you fair?"

"I am in good health my lord."

The dark lord finished pouring his brandy and turned around, nursing the glass in his hand and swirling it slightly, letting the heat from his body warm it. Tentively he sniffed at it and then smiling, took a sip.

"You have not been feeding again." It was a statement not a question.

"I haven't had the time my lord."

The Dark lord nodded and gesturing his servant to take a seat, did so himself in the chair opposite. Relaxing and crossing his legs he leaned back and surveyed whom he believed to be one of his most loyal servants.

"You have aged Severus and no doubt the cramps are beginning to set in, if my calculations are correct it is that time of the month is it not?"

"Yes my lord."

The Dark lord took another sip from his glass before casually clicking his fingers.

A house elf apparated into the room, a bound and gagged muggle at his side.

He watched as the vampire tensed, every cell in his body reacting to the scent of blood coming from the helpless man at the house elf's side.

"Take your fill my Severus, then we will discuss why I called you here tonight."  
Standing as gracefully as he could owing to the cramps tightening in his legs and belly as he did so, Severus moved over to the poor man looking up at him with wide and frightened eyes.

His Jaws ached with the need to feed and without permeable he bent and allowing his elongated incisors to extend he bit straight into the muggle's jugular. Leisurely he drank his fill not bothering to make it good for the man he was feeding from, he needed his scarlet life essence too much to care.

The blood flooded his mouth like sweet, salty elixir and he moaned at the feel of it coating his throat and settling as a warm weight in his stomach.

Stopping himself just in time so as the muggle would survive, he extracted himself from the muggle's neck and retracted his fangs, licking his lips to savour the taste he refrained room throwing his head back and simply basking in the after glow of feeding.

His master smiled as he watched the tell tale signs of age leave his loyal servant and youth once again blossomed on his features.

Settling back down in the chair, Severus watched as the Dark lord again snapped his fingers and the house elf and captive were gone.

"You should have finished him off Severus, he will spoil you know."

The sated vampire inclined his head in acknowledgement and apology and waited for his master to continue.

"Now as I am to understand your decade is nearing its end and your circumference is approaching?"

Again Severus inclined his head, "Perhaps this time your wait shall be fruitful?"

"Perhaps."

"If it is you are to notify me immediately, do you understand?"

"Yes my lord, my circumference takes place in precisely a fortnights time, I should know about a week into it."

The Dark lord nodded, "Then on the basis of that understanding you are permitted to leave and please my Severus, make time to feed again soon. You know the cramps will return if you don't."

Nodding his head the Vampire rose and then dropped to kiss the hem of his master's robes. With that he apparated away.

* * *

Severus suppressed a groan as he got to his feet and his stomach clenched in rebellion, it was time to survey the class again.  
He started on the Slytherin side of his seventh year class, meticulously checking every cauldron and assessing their progress. Reaching the back of the room, he moved on to survey the Gryffindor's work.

As usual it was distinctly lacking and he didn't even attempt to keep the sneer from his features.

Moving cautiously he continued to make derisive comments and dock house points for incompetence.

Eventually he reached the only desk on that side of the room that had an even half way decent potion.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger worked at this desk. Granger was still an insufferable nose-grinding, boffin. Potter on the other hand was uncharacteristically, up until about a year ago, working diligently and capably on his potion.

Severus did not know what had caused this about face at the beginning of the boy's sixth year, but he did know that suddenly Potter had been working with vigour and thoroughly paying attention in his lessons. He was quiet, he was attentive, he was hard working and this was what had allowed him to make it into advanced potions.

Harry shuddered imperceptivity as the imposing presence of his potions master passed over him and remained. The man unsettled him and he found he could barely concentrate with him gazing down upon him like that.

Outwardly he remained calm and steadily chopped up his mandrake root before beginning to slice the tiny pieces diagonally as shown in the demonstration earlier.

His hand faltered slightly as the head of Slytherin house slowly bent over to inspect their potion.

Before he knew it there was a stinging pain in his forefinger and crimson liquid was flowing freely out across the roots and cutting board.

Severus tensed as his vision clouded, blood, sweet, heavenly blood.

He licked his lips and before he knew it his fangs had extended.

Smirking predatorily he swiped his tounge over his fangs, his eyes never leaving the tempting trail of crimson regret.

* * *

There we have it for the first chapter, the others WILL be longer no worries, reveiws would be much appreciated, Author is famished. Updates will be regular. 


	2. Bid my Blood to Run

DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN EITHER THE CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGONAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! That I'm afraid is all J.K Rowling's privilege.

Ayy all you wonderful peeps, thanks for reviewing and as a thank you here is another chapter lol.

* * *

Bid my Blood to Run

Severus could feel his body being pulled towards the scarlet fluid flowing thickly across the desk. The scent invaded his sensitive nostrils and intoxicated his brain and the stronger it got the more hold it had upon him.

Against his own volition his gaze was drawn to the boys neck, enticingly revealed to him as he was examining his finger. Another scent joined the mix, like newborn babies and morning dew. He could feel himself inching closer, just one taste…

"Professor!"

Someone was calling him but it wasn't important, not compared to the carmine stream inches from his fingertips that were embracing the side of the desk.

"Professor!"

He flinched away from the deafening voice focused directly into his sensitive ear and snapped back into reality with a shuddering jolt.

Stepping back quickly he took in his surroundings as his fangs receded. Nobody seemed to have noticed his momentary relapse except for Granger, who was looking at him fearfully. She was brave to have taken such a risk and aggravate him in his blood-induced haze.

Potter was still viewing his finger with a look of horror on his face, apparently trapped in his own haze. The cut was quite deep and if he didn't get to the infirmary soon it was apparent he could lose his finger.

"Thomas, look in that cupboard, you will find several clean strips of cloth, tie one of them tightly around Potter's finger and take him to the medical room. Granger, place a stasis charm on your project and clean up this mess. You will be seeing me after class!" He demanded, once again in command of his senses.

With that he whirled back around and stormed over to his desk.

* * *

"That's it, times up. Pack away your equipment, bottle your samples and bring them to my desk. Miss Granger." He glared at her meaningfully before gingerly hauling himself to his feet, trying his best not to jolt his stomach and very carefully walking around his desk to lean against it, supposedly nonchalantly. 

He waited until Granger was the only one left in the room suppressing grimaces as the jabs of pain became decidedly vicious.

"It makes sense."

His dark gaze switched from the door to the fuzzy haired girl in front of him questioningly.

"The fact you are never seen out of the school in daylight hours, your small appetite, the way you seem to age one day and then appear youthful the next and your almost PMT like behaviour once a month – you're a vampire."

He let the silence after her little speech lengthen until she started to shuffle her feet uncertainly and eventually dropped his gaze.

When it became unbearable he counted mentally to ten and then, "Not only are you an irritatingly intelligent girl but you are also annoyingly observant, had I known you were taking such an interest in my daily activities I would not have been so obvious, although of course anyone less nosy wouldn't have been paying that much attention to me in the first place. But it appears your faithful books have failed you for once. Do you believe I cannot appear in sunlight?"

"Well of course you can't, you're a vampire."

"I am, but contrary to what you've read I CAN walk outside during the day for short periods of time, although it weakens me considerably."

He watched in amusement as she appeared perplexed and disconcerted at the discovery that her beloved books had let her down. He loved proving her wrong on the few occasions he could do so, this of course was the only reason he'd bothered to tell her of her mistake.

"Now that you have discovered my secret, what do you intend to do with the knowledge?"

Her stance became defiant and her voice irritatingly loud, "Why, notify Dumbledore of course! A vampire cannot teach the students, just look what happened today, imagine what would have happened if I had not snapped you out of your blood induced stupor!"

He sneered, "You irritating girl! Dumbledore already knows! You however cannot be permitted to know this highly PERSONAL information for much longer," Discreetly he withdrew his wand from his robes, "Let's hope you refrain from poking your abnormally long nose into other peoples business next time."

The girl's eyes widened in realisation belatedly, before he pointed his wand at her and calmly said, "obliviate."

Her eyes rolled back momentarily before they refocused and she looked about her in confusion.

"and yourself and Mr Potter will have to continue your potion at a later date, Friday would be preferable if you have no prior engagements – Miss Granger?"

She blinked and shook her head slightly.

"Um yes Professor."

He nodded, "You may go."

He allowed himself a tiny smirk as she gathered up her bag and left, the confused look still gracing her horse like features.

* * *

"It would probably have been better if you had sliced the whole thing off Mr Potter, it would have been a lot easier to fix then. As it is you're just going to have to sit and wait for an hour for the paste to heal it completely." Madame Pomfrey said handing him a pain-relieving potion as she departed this little titbit of information. 

He took it and downed it in one, grimacing at the taste and handing the vial back as if it would poison him if he held it a moment longer.

"Mr Thomas you can leave, I'd rather not have you cluttering up my ward unnecessarily."

Dean rose and after giving Harry a sympathetic look, gathered his bag and went.

Harry stared down at his finger covered with yellow looking paste. It was slowly reattaching his finger and if he looked closely he could see the tiny fibres connecting and fusing back together.

Feeling slightly sick now he sighed. He had no idea why the potion master's presence affected him so, it was just every time he was near Harry became nervous and jumpy. He really had to work on it otherwise next time he could very well chop his finger off.

Hoisting himself back against the headboard he leant back against the pillows and decided he might as well have a little nap. He didn't get very much sleep last night after one of Voldemort infernal little sessions with Peter Pettigrew. Apparently he had been anticipating a visit from one of his other servants and had been torturing the rat like man to pass the time.

Settling in he had just managed to close his eyes and relax when he heard someone say his name.

"Harry?"

He cracked open an eye to see Hermione sitting beside the bed.

"Hi Hermione," He said his voice slightly slurry with sleep just denied. "Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

"Yes but I wanted to come and see how you are."

"Oh" He said, seeing that she wasn't going to leave any time soon and attempting to lever himself up a bit, albeit one handed.

"Was Snape cross? I was kinda surprised he didn't yell at me looking back on it, you know for messing up his desk." He said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Oh no he wasn't cross, just told me to put a stasis charm on our project and clean up the mess."

Harry wrinkled his nose, "Oh, sorry about that."

"No it was fine, he did seem me after class though and he said something about…Friday – um I can't really remember I think I must have had a funny turn or something, anyway I didn't like to ask him to repeat himself seeing as he'd been so nice so I came to ask if you would go and see him and find out what he wants us to do about our project when you're better, because I have to go and see Professor Flitwick about an extra credit essay."

"Oh 'Mione! You know he makes me nervous, it's how I ended up here in the first place!"

She rolled her eyes, irritation showing through, "Harry he's not that bad, honestly there was a time you would've quite happily given him what for if he tried to intimidate you, just find THAT Harry and go in there and ask him. It will only take five minutes. Please?"

He sighed, he couldn't very well deny her when she said please, she had a way of making it seem like her world would collapse if he denied her anything.

"Oh alright then, but you owe me."

She snorted, "I owe you nothing, this counts towards your grade too you know."

With that she stood and kissed him good-bye before waltzing out of the infirmary, her step lighter now that she had her own way.

* * *

Severus relaxed into his armchair with a sigh, normally he stayed away from the fire but during these times it helped to stay warm. 

Taking a sip of his ape's blood potion he opened the latest Potions manual by Balthazar Leskew 'Esteemed potions master O.N.F. and A.' and tried to relax as much as possible.

He had developed the ape's blood potion for vampire's such as himself, who couldn't feed daily weekly or otherwise and suffered from the cramps. Apes were the best substitute for humans and diluted with a few other ingredients their blood was stable and harmless enough to drink.

Unfortunately it helped only marginally and it would take him at least five glasses to be able to sleep properly tonight.

He hated Albus Dumbledore with a vengeance at times like these, part of being a reformed Death eater, spy to the light, apparently involved giving up feeding unless he absolutely had to, like last night for instance. Despite the fact he didn't have to kill his victims and despite the fact it was doing nameless untold horrors to his body and sanity, he still was not permitted to feed.

His only way out was to find himself a willing donor until such time as he found his mate and was able to feed off them and being as he didn't leave Hogwarts often and he was Severus Snape and a snarky bastard, he couldn't see himself finding a donor anytime soon. And of course lets not forget that under no circumstances could anyone find out he was a vampire anyway. So he just had to make do with the dark lords generosity, Albus couldn't stop him from accepting that.

But oh how he missed blood and the hunting.

The stealthy stalking of his prey, worrying them and frightening them as he followed them down eerie alleyways and isolated footpaths. Playing with them until they were so strung up they would run at the first footstep, the first audible sigh. Then they would bolt, fleeing from him like a maiden from a dragon, running as fast as there pitiful legs would carry them until they could run no further. Then he would eventually reveal himself. Gliding softly out of the shadows as they lay on the ground panting with exhaustion, to tired out to move even as their eyes told of a desire to run just that little bit further…far away from him and his glinting fangs and dangerous smile.

Sinking his teeth into their necks though, that was the peak of the whole experience. Feeling his sharp incisors piercing their vulnerable flesh, smelling their terrified sweat and feeling the warmth of their overheated bodies radiating onto his own and hearing their wheezing gasps as their lungs worked over time to sustain their depleted oxygen supply and their chests heaved up and down quickly. The blood would gush onto his waiting tongue like water from a broken damn, sweet and suffused with adrenaline. Blood always tasted divine when laden with adrenaline.

His thoughts were broken as he heard a tentative knock on the door of his quarters. Slowly emerging into reality he groaned as he realised the effect his thoughts had had on his body and he levered himself up out of the chair, another much more pleasurable ache encumbering his movements.

Making sure his robes hid anything he didn't want to be seen, he moved to the door and yanked it open.

"What?"

If looks could kill Harry knew he'd be serving a sentence in hell right now.

"Um I wondered if I might have a quick word professor?"

Severus gazed at him for a moment and then with a jerk of the head invited him inside.

"Well?" He snapped settling back down into his chair carefully and taking a sip of his potion, which thankfully was black, not red.

"Well sir…"

Severus zoned out as Potter started his inane chatter, he was much more interested in the tiny pulse point that was fluttering at about a mile a minute just above the pale hollow of Potter's collarbone, with his enhanced vision he could see it perfectly, the boy must be nervous, thought Severus smirking.

"…So you see she sent me here to ask you again what we are doing about our project."

"You are to finish it on Friday evening." He said simply his eyes never leaving the flickering pulse.

Potter swallowed and looking back up the boy's face Severus said, "Was there anything else?"

"N-no" Severus frowned, what was wrong with the boy, he seemed to be slightly flushed, his eyes held a feverish quality and he was sniffing the air in wonder.

"Well then hadn't you better leave?"

Potter licked his lips and he seemed to break out in a sweat, against his own volition he took a faltering step forward, sniffing deeper, his eyes fixed on Severus and his tongue appearing to swipe at his lips. Before quite suddenly he froze in his tracks, glancing at Severus for a moment before walking swiftly from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Severus stared after him a moment, trying to figure out what the boy's behaviour meant, until his cock pulsed and he was suddenly brought back to the matter at hand, as it were.

Severus hurriedly released his robes, his cock was beginning to feel almost painful with the intensity of his arousal.

Grasping himself in his hand he jerked himself at a hard and fast pace, leaning his head back and thinking of the hunt, the sensuous panic of his victims as they writhed in pain or pleasure, depending on how generous he was feeling. His mouth fell open and his breath whistled in his throat as he panted harshly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he came hard in his hand, an image of Potter just before he left, slipping unbidden it his mind just as he crested.

* * *

There we are, I hope you liked it. 

Silver Tears 11: Yes indeed you are the first to reveiw and I am flattered that you like my story. Suggestions, well I do have one for the moment and thats Wicked on Adult fanfiction by Desolat03, currently on the second page of Harry/Draco, also contains Severus/Remus so if you like that type of thing this should be a great vamp fic for you and I'll see if I can find anymore.

Alora: Ayy good to see you again, trust me the last chapter is ready and waiting and will be up as soon as Aff is up and running again.

Arch-Nemisis: Yes I know it's a pain but yes as I said to Alora the last chapter IS ready and waiting so look out for that when Aff is working again.

animegurl088: Thank you

Vidalark: Thank you I'm glad you liked it, do pleases stick with it as I think you'll like it then.

It would be nice if you couldreview and feed the author who is now quite hungry.


	3. Hunting you I can smell you alive

Hey everyone, Thank you so much for reveiwing, you are all really lovely.

I have decided that since I have all the chapters I'm going to update everyday if not every other day so look out for the updates.

Anyway here's chapter 3,

enjoy.

* * *

Hunting you I can smell you - alive

Severus made his way carefully up the revolving stairs to Dumbledore's office. Reaching the top he didn't wait for the old fool to call out his name in a pitiful attempt to inspire some sort of awe at his knowledge.

Instead he simply pushed through the door and went to sit regally in the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah Severus, I had hoped you would come and tell me of what transpired in the meeting straight away."

Severus fixed his gaze at a point somewhere to the left of the headmaster's head.

"I would have done if anything interesting HAD transpired."

Dumbledore busied himself with the tea tray in an obvious attempt to look unconcerned.

"So…you found out nothing?"

Severus declined the teacup proffered with a wave of his hand, "No."

"Then…what was the reason for him calling you?"

Severus sighed, "My circumference, he wanted to 0.be assured that I would tell him immediately if I had found my mate."

The headmaster took a careful sip of his beverage before exclaiming quietly, "Ah."

They sat in silence for a while, Dumbledore drinking his tea and Severus examining the portraits of Headmasters gone by.

Severus did not know quite how to phrase the question he wanted to ask but knew he was going to get it out if it killed him.

"Headmaster I…" He paused and Dumbledore looked over at him questioningly.

"I wanted to ask permission to…hunt tonight."

A reproving look crossed the elder man's face and he sighed in disappointment.

"Severus you know I cannot authorise that request, of course there is nothing I can do to stop you from hunting, but by the same token if you are caught there will be nothing I can do then either. I had hoped you had more self control than this my boy."

"Don't 'my boy' me Albus, I haven't fed properly in over a decade and this is the first time I have asked anything of this nature of you. It is becoming increasingly difficult to control the blood lust. Are you aware that I almost lost it and nearly devoured Potter the other day?"

The headmaster's eyes widened and he set his cup down quickly,

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Albus I didn't actually do it, although it was a close thing. The boy cut his finger and I…wavered for a moment. But as you can see if I do not properly feed soon then the students are going to be at risk from me constantly rather than monthly."

The elder man seemed to deliberate for a moment, then,

"I know nothing of this."

Severus inclined his head, "Naturally."

* * *

"So you could actually smell his…?" 

Harry blushed and nodded remembering the night before.

"Eww no offence but I really don't envy you your abilities mate." Ron said a look of disgust marring his features.

The three friends sat at the breakfast table, each having lost their appetites for the time being.

"But Harry, you took your potion yesterday right?"

Harry snorted, "Of course I did! Did you see me jump or almost jump anyone else?"

Hermione frowned, "No but you aren't supposed to be able to feel, smell or sense anything when you take the potion."

Harry sighed and proceeded to mash his egg into a lump resembling vomit. "I know Hermione."

Hermione rubbed her chin, obviously deep in thought. "Harry don't play with your food." She said distractedly.

Harry wondered how she could do that and ceased mashing up the egg. Instead his eyes drifted involuntarily to the head table where both Snape and Dumbledore were  
noticeably absent.

:Flashback:

Harry stood nervously outside his potion master's private rooms, steeling himself he knocked on the door.

There was a pause before the door was suddenly yanked open and Snape stood there, tall and imposing, looking down at Harry furiously.

If looks could kill Harry knew he'd be serving a sentence in hell right now.

"Um I wondered if I might have a quick word professor?"

Snape gazed at him for a moment and then with a jerk of the head invited him inside.

"Well?" He snapped settling down into a chair carefully and taking a sip of a black potion, which had been resting on the coffee table beside it.

"Well sir, you see, apparently Hermione had a funny turn or something when you were giving her instructions about our project and all she can remember is something about Friday. So you see she sent me here to ask you again what we are doing about our project."

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he finished his little speech. For some reason Snape was looking at his neck with an expression similar to desire.

"You are to finish it on Friday evening." He said simply, his eyes never leaving Harry's neck.

It was here that things started to go a little pear shaped.

The smell of arousal reached out and ensnared him in its cruel fingers. Suddenly he was bathed in it, surrounded completely by trails of sex, lust, desire and want. He could feel it permeating his very soul and he yearned to please, to be cherished, loved and taken in sweet abandon and it was as if his very soul was being ripped out of his body in an attempt to meet that tantalising goal.

Sweat broke out across his skin and he felt unnaturally warm as his heartbeat pounded in his chest and the blood rushed through his veins in angry turmoil, like a snake seeking its prey. Red haze clouded his vision and he was jerked forward by the need whispering across his skin, forcing him into sexual submission and desire.

Oh how he wanted it…

He breathed in deeper, taking that alluring scent deep into his lungs and wrapping himself in it from within, licking his lips sensuously as he stared straight into the dark iris's before him, he needed this man, to seduce and tease into loving him with wild abandon. Right here on the floor if-

Harry froze. Suddenly the fog receded and he truly realised who he was about to seduce.

Oh god…

He turned quickly and fled out of the door. Traces of lust and passion flying from him like ribbons uncoiling. Luckily he met with no one on the way.

:End Flashback:

"So you only smelled it, you didn't attempt to seduce him?"

"Huh," Harry turned to the sound of Hermione's voice, the memory of last night slowly receding.

"You only smelled his arousal didn't you, you didn't attempt to seduce him?"

"No, but it was a bloody close thing I can tell you, I was about to go into diameter when something pulled me back and I realised what was going on."

Hermione went back to stroking her chin thoughtfully whilst Ron glanced at the clock.

"Shit! Come one guys we're gonna be late for D.A.D.A!"

* * *

Severus carefully wrapped his full-length black hunting robes about him. He'd had them tailor made in Transylvania, the location of one of the world's biggest vampire networks.  
There was a huge vampire culture there and one didn't really have to hide the fact that you were one, even amongst Muggles. 

He'd deliberated long and hard about going through with the hunt but eventually had decided that for the sake of his sanity and the student's safety, he had to.

His skin was clammy with perspiration and even his stomach had settled somewhat at the idea of feeding once more.

Making sure he had his wand with him he quietly left his rooms. He'd chosen to try muggle London tonight. London was a fairly safe bet as there were quite a few dodgy characters that hung around in the more rundown parts anyway. His attack would not be overly suspicious.

If he was truthful with himself, he thought striding quickly through the corridors on his way to the entrance hall, he didn't really have to hunt. He could just as easily go to a donor group in Transylvania or get a supply of ape blood delivered. Transylvania was the only place you could go for donated blood as the society was a lot more accepting of vampires and willing to help. In a way vampires were almost worshipped there.

But at present he was in no shape for such a journey and the idea of cold ape's blood, long taken from the animal…well it turned his stomach.

He needed it warm and flooded with vitality…he needed it alive.

Reaching the entrance hall he carried on through and out into the grounds, pausing to check the wind direction before hurriedly walking on and out of the gates to apperate away.

* * *

"I'm afraid neither Professor McGonagall, or any of the order can accompany you tonight Harry." 

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh but sir, you know I need it!"

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course my boy but you can wait another day, there is still your emergency supply."

Harry lowered his head his cheeks flushing and his fingers writhing together in apprehension.

"I'm afraid I took it sir, you see there was an incident last night where the potion either wore off or didn't work and I almost seduced someone. So when I got back to the dorm I took the emergency supply just in case thinking I would be getting more today. Was I wrong to do that?"

" No but I would've preferred that you came and told me straight away about this occurrence."  
"I'm sorry sir but as you can see I need it tonight."

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to be thinking deeply.  
Opening them a minute later he said,

"I will give you a port key to the location, you are to acquire the potion and then come straight back, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Reaching into a drawer Dumbledore retrieved a peacock quill and moving his wand over it intoned, "Porticus"

Handing it to Harry the boy just had time to thank him before he port keyed away.

* * *

There was a small teenage boy walking calmly down a side alley. Severus licked his lips hungrily and stealthily began to follow him. 

He knew where it led having checked out the area before hand and knew he would be totally alone as he pursued his prey.

Keeping to the shadows he tailed the boy, allowing his presence to affect and create anxiety in his victim. The boy was brave, he continued to look straight ahead and his gait remained steady as he refused to give into the paranoia that caused his heart to pound in his chest and the blood to sing through his veins and Severus smiled as he heard this, allowing his footfalls to become slightly heavier. The boy tensed and paused to look cautiously about him, before hurrying on at a quicker pace than before.

Severus continued to stalk the helpless boy, panting audibly and increasing his aura to fever pitch. The boy shivered with fear and cold as the temperature dropped noticeably, hurrying along even faster if possible and pausing to look about him in every available patch of light the whisper of heavy breathing echoing about him.

Eventually they came to a part of the alley that was narrower and almost pitch black. The boy stopped, obviously deliberating whether to carry on, obviously not comfortable with losing one of his senses in his tense state. Smirking Severus reached forward and gently pushed a rubbish bin over. It fell slowly, teetering on its edge before plunging down with a loud clash spilling its rotten contents all over the floor as the lid rolled away on its side.

That was it, without even glancing behind him the boy bolted down the alley, Severus closely behind him. Their footsteps echoed off the alley as they sped on, the boy stumbling blindly every so often on hidden obstacles. Severus growled and the boy sped up as adrenaline rushed through his blood and permeated his brain. His heart was pounding impossibly fast, driving Severus to the very edge of excitement. He needed to feed!

A light glowed feebly in the distance and Severus thrilled at the sight of it, he knew there was an upturned box here and if his luck held out the boy was heading straight for it.

"Run faster boy, I'm still here." Severus mocked and the with that his victim whimpered in terror and stumbled head long over the upturned box to collapse against the eroding brickwork making up the alley floor.

Severus threw himself after him landing on the boy and rolling him over and over and yanking his head back as he dived for the jugular.

They came to a stop and Severus moaned as the blood seeped onto his tongue, slowly at first and then in a gushing torrent and he drank deeply as the boy undulated under him. He'd decided to make it good for this sweet one, he'd put up such a good fight. Severus became immersed in the sensations flooding him as the boy eventually passed out. He didn't even know if he could stop, he needed this so much, needed the blood flowing down his throat and filling his aching stomach…the sweetest elixir…the most explosive fluid.

So engrossed was he that he didn't even hear a door open and close a little way away.

* * *

Harry thanked the owner of the little apothecary pocketing his purchase and walking out the door. Pausing he bent slightly to retrieve his port key housed in one of his deepest pockets.  
Suddenly he heard the slightest of noises over to his right, in the darker part of the alley the little shop was located in.  
Walking forwards he shaded his eyes, trying to see past the glare of the apothecary window. "Hello?" He called softly moving forward cautiously into the darker region.  
Gasping he backed up as he saw what he'd heard. A vampire was feeding frenziedly on the side of an unconscious boy's neck, Harry could actually here the sucking sounds it made. 

"OY!" He yelled gathering his courage and speeding over there, shoving the vampire from it's meal, wincing as its sudden departure from the boy's neck ripped the skin. He caught a glimpse of the vampires jaw in a stream of light; fangs extended, a trickle of fresh blood running from the corner of its mouth. It's skin marred with smudges of crimson. It sat where it had fallen growling and bearing its teeth, gasping softly as it looked at him ...before apparating away.

* * *

DestinyEntwinements: Lol not quite sure what question your asking me but I couldn't answer it anyway, just have fun reading on if you do, which I hope you do lol. 

Leviticus Lied: I can't tell if he is but you'll find out soon, actually the clue was in the last chapter, I'm glad you like it.

KaylaisEvenstar: Glad you liked it.

Vidalark: Wow flattery will get you everywhere, Thank you.


	4. Watching me wanting me

Here you are, sorry it's a bit late but this chapter should answer a lot of your questions so...

Enjoy!

* * *

Watching me -  
wanting me

Severus licked his fangs clean of remnants of blood as he paced the floor, Potter had caught him feeding, POTTER! What the hell was he doing in muggle London anyway?

He sat down heavily in a chair and poured himself a generous glass of brandy before hesitating and pushing the glass away. Alcohol wasn't a good idea so soon after feeding, the elation coursing through his body was always amplified with the addition of alcohol and things got a bit…hazy.

He sighed, Albus was going to have a fit if Potter had recognised him and then there was the disturbing fact that if Potter hadn't of shown up he would have killed that sweet boy he'd fed from.

No doubt Potter, blasted savoir that he was, was healing and helping the boy at this very moment.

* * *

"Rememdiumus" Harry whispered kneeling beside the unconscious form and watching as the torn skin on the boys neck healed so that only the puncture holes were left. 

He was a pretty boy, and somehow the blood didn't ruin the effect. Harry liked the colour, crimson. Not claret, like the colour of a lot of blood he'd been witness to, but crimson, healthy and alive.

They fascinated him, those two little holes, what was it like to be fed off of like that. To feel your blood being pulled through your body to one place and drawn out like a tentative animal from its den? From the erection he could see tenting the boys jeans it felt pretty damn good.

Sighing almost in regret he whispered the spell to heal the holes once again and they closed up, leaving nary a mark behind.

He debated on waking the boy but decided against it. If the boy remembered then he didn't want to answer the resulting questions. If he had known how to modify his memory then he would have done that but they hadn't covered that yet and besides he didn't know if it was a good idea whilst he was unconscious.

Casting a protection spell on the boy in case someone else came upon him or there were any other vampire's lurking about, he quickly dug in his pocket for the peacock feather and activated it. Within seconds he was whisked away back to Hogwarts and Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Severus ascended the stairs to Dumbledore's office the following evening, nervous sweat beading upon his brow. There was no doubt in his mind that Potter HAD recognised him and had told Dumbledore now that the Headmaster had sent for him. 

Without even knocking he swept into the Headmaster's office and sat in the chair opposite the desk, the picture of confidence and slight irritation.

"What is it now Headmaster? I haven't got the time to be constantly flit between your office and the dungeons you know."

Dumbledore smiled, "Severus please do come in and sit down, make yourself at home."

He was smiling, that was a good sign. Frowning Severus decided to continue with his behaviour just in case. "I have already stated that I haven't the time to be meandering in your office, now what is it?"

Leaning slightly across the desk the Headmaster wasted no more time in stating his business.

"I'm sorry to have to burden you further my boy but I need you to make a potion. The pupil who needs it has been acquiring it from elsewhere but complications have arisen from this arrangement and so I'm asking you to do it."

Severus frown became deeper, "Why did you not come to me from the first?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid that for safety reasons the pupil's reasons for needing the potion is a heavily guarded secret and though I can trust you I would prefer as few people to know as possible, which is why I am divulging as little information as I can now"

Severus pursed his lips, "What is it?"

Dumbledore pushed a slip of parchment across the desk and on perusal Severus found it to be a list.

"I don't recognise this potion." He said.

"No it has only recently been developed and since very few need it, it isn't widely known."

Nodding the vampire looked over the list again, "Kneazle fur, dittany root, lovage, thestral eyes, runespoor tongues and sneezewort. But these ingredients together would make a strong repressing potion headmaster?"

"Yes wouldn't they." The Headmaster said appearing to be distracted by a large freckle on his right hand. "The instructions are on the bottom, beneath the list, if you could have it by next Tuesday I would be very grateful, seven vials if possible."

The other man nodded and got up to leave.

Walking through the halls he mulled over the list again, something about all this seemed terribly…off kilter. Oh well, he'd sleep on it.

* * *

Severus groaned as his hand sped up on his cock and he thrust into his hand desperately, running his other hand down to cup his balls, adding to the sensations and increasing the pleasure to fever pitch. He was lying on his bed, the sheets twisted about him as he pleasured himself, arching wantonly and thoroughly enjoying himself. He found this exercise exceptionally helpful for when he was attempting to relax for sleep. 

He panted and writhed as he felt himself speeding towards the edge, he was close, oh so close, he was going to…

The grate flared, "Severus?"

"Ah!" Quickly he removed his hand from his cock, flung the covers over his lower body and sat up to confront the idiot who had dared disturb him this late at night.

"What!" He barked, his hair falling becomingly into his eyes as he faced the grate.

Dumbledore face floated in the fire his cheeks strangely red. Clearing his throat he said, "Ah Severus, I wondered if you could accompany me in my office as soon as possible?"

Severus scowled, "Fine, but it had better be bloody important!"

Dumbledore nodded and his face disappeared, the fire fading from green to fiery orange.

Stumbling out of bed, the cover still twisted around his ankles he grabbed a dressing robe and flung it around himself and tying it hastily.

He was still achingly hard but there was nothing he could do about it right now except cast a glamour to hide the bulge in his clothes.

Grabbing his wand he stormed out of his quarters and strode angrily through the dungeons, his wand held high as it cast a glow on the walls, it being so late that all the torches had been extinguished long ago.

In record time he made it to the gargoyle and rapped out the password, "tangy whoobles"

Hastily he moved up the stairs not bothering to ride them out, his neglected erection causing discomfort along the way. Unfortunately being a vampire any arousal caused around the time of bloodlust would not go down by any means other than by pleasuring oneself.

Flinging open the door to Dumbledore's domain he stalked in and rounded on the elder man.

"What in the name of all SANITY would induce you to rouse me at this hour!"

"I think you were roused enough even before I called you." Dumbledore said calmly.

Severus froze, "How DARE you! What I do in my own quarters is MY business thank you very much and I…"

He was interrupted, as there was a knock on the door. At the Headmaster's invitation it opened and Potter slipped into the room. There were tear tracks streaking his face and he was deathly pale. "Headmaster I thought I had better that inform you that I had another vis-"

He stopped, his eyes growing wide. A feral look appeared in his eyes as he started to pant.

Dumbledore sat up straighter, "Harry?"

The boy licked his lips, taking in great gulps of air, visibly restraining himself for some reason, his body shaking with the effort of trying to stay where he was.

The headmaster had actually risen out of his seat now, "Harry…"

Harry couldn't see for the haze clouding his vision, oh such sweet passion he could smell invading his nostrils. Angry, viscous, stormy passion ohh, He tipped his head back letting it engulf him fully. All he knew was that he had to stay where he was but it was proving difficult. Heat suffused his body and blazed through his veins like molten gold.

Severus gasped as a tremor shook Potter's body and red streaks appeared along the line of every bone in his body. On his cheeks, his collarbone, spreading on the backs of his hands like fans. Vivid angry red and as Potter lowered his head he gasped again as he saw plump lips and eyes of scarlet.

Another tremor shook the boy's body as suddenly his shoulders shot forward and two spikes burst from his back shedding scarlet trails of blood that caught the light and glistened captivatingly. Following the spikes came long leathery black and red flaps followed by bone and more leathery material, until full grown wings trembled in the air, droplets of blood running down the huge bat like structures and falling to pool on the floor in a puddle of crimson.

Severus growled as the blood ensnared his senses. An answering plea like whimper escaped Potter's mouth.

Another scent was emanating from the student. It was the most wonderful thing Severus had ever had the pleasure of experiencing and he took a step closer to catch it again.

Another whimper was heard and then suddenly Potter was running toward him his arms outstretched.

"Stupefy!" A beam of red light shot from the Headmaster's wand and the Potter froze.

"Go, Severus you will be informed in the morning but you must GO!" Dumbledore shouted, obviously battling against the effect Potter was also having on him.

But Severus wasn't ready to go, the double effect of the creature before him and the blood was keeping him right where he was.

"Severus!" Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere Dumbledore quickly banished the blood.

"Go, Severus, please." Shaking his head to clear at least part of the haze, Severus finally spurred himself into action and left the room.

Emerging from the Gargoyle he collapsed against the wall. What the hell just happened?

* * *

At breakfast the next morning Severus couldn't keep his eyes of the golden boy. 

To his credit Potter didn't acknowledge this, simply eating his breakfast as if everything was as it should be, even if he was a little subdued.

The Headmaster had already requested an audience with him in his office this morning via owl and Severus was greatly looking forward to it.

He ate very little and left as soon as possible for Dumbledore's office. He knew the other man would be there as he hadn't been at breakfast.

Saying the password he stepped onto the moving staircase and through the door at the top as soon as he reached it. Settling himself in the chair opposite the Headmaster he said, "So explain!"

Dumbledore sighed, "The reason I called you to my office last night was to discuss the possibility of strengthening the potion I gave you instructions for earlier in the evening. As you have probably guessed the potion is for Harry."

Severus inclined his head and waited for the older man to go on.

"Harry is a Cupido. It means 'yearning' in Latin. He is a magical creature that craves love, affection, physical touch and of course sexual stimulation. Always from a male partner though, there has never been a case of a Cupido choosing a female partner. He can sense arousal a mile off and in a relationship he would usually be the more submissive partner. But these creatures also crave equality, the perfect relationship if you will and so his submissive side would not always be presented. They are fiercely loyal creatures and would protect their partners to the last. Unfortunately unless the partner is their destined, the relationship will not last longer than six months at the most.

Harry needs the potion because of course he lives in a dormitory full of teenage boys and a school filled with male's who at one time or another are aroused at least once during the day. Unfortunately the potion he takes seems to become null and void when he comes into contact with your specific arousal. I still haven't found out why but evidently from the events of last night it cannot be allowed to continue to affect him as it does. This is why I wished to strengthen the dose."

Severus nodded still reeling from the information.

"Do you think it will be possible?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hmm, I don't think so," Severus became business like, pushing all he now knew about Potter to the back of his mind for now. "A stronger dose would simply cause him to repress all emotion and generally make him feel numb."

The Headmaster nodded, "Well it was a long shot." Glancing at the clock he said, "It's time for you to go and teach your first lesson Severus. Do not dwell to much on what I have told you…to you it is not important."

* * *

Little does he know huh? Please feed the author as author is now decidedly hungry and in need of sustenance. 

Thanks to:

DestinyEntwinements: Lol never mind, here's your update.

Silver Tears 11: I am very glad you like it but I'm sorry I can't answer that question, but seeing as you've probably read the chapter you'll know the answer to it anyway.

Leviticus Lied: Prostitute monster? I'm almost offended lol, no as you've probably read he most definitely is not.

luv-blonde-bunny: Lol all will be revealed in good time, just be patient.

animegurl088: Thank you

Eyeinthesky: Oh me to no worries, the hunt gives me a thrill as well.

Vidalark: Why thank you, I hope you obtained your answers in the chapter and please do keep coming back for more.

Kin Pandun: Yes I admit that was the intention lol. Why thank you I'm glad you think so and I hope this chapter answered your questions.

Thank you to each and every one of you, you are all brilliant!


	5. Come find me I know you here me I can

Here we are I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Come find me - I know you here me I can taste it in your tears

"Today you will be making a potent lust potion." Snape sneered at his seventh year class, his eyes flicking momentarily to the hunched form of Potter. "The ingredients are on the board and I expect you ALL to be finished by today.

He sat down at his desk and glared round the class to emphasise his point. He was in low spirits that day; his circumference was due to start and it always made him sad. He was glad this was the last lesson of the day so when it started he would be able to deal with it in private.

The first stage basically just let him know that his mate was alive and out there somewhere and despite himself his hopes always built, making him believe that maybe, just maybe they'd be of age this time…they never were.

Sighing he perused the class once more, only to find Granger with her hand in the air, waving it about madly, a constipated look fixed on her features.

He knew what was irking her, the potion took eighty minutes to brew and the lesson was only seventy minutes long. He smirked evilly, this was going to be amusing.

"Miss Granger," He drawled leaning back and crossing his arms, "How do you expect to finish your assignment if you haven't even begun?"

She dropped her hand and sat up straight, "I just thought I'd inform you sir that you we can't finish the potion by the end of the lesson as it is only seventy minutes long and this particular potion actually takes eighty minutes to brew."

Raising his chin he pinned her with a dark glare, "Miss Granger, do you honestly believe that as a potions MASTER I was not aware of this fact?"

She raised her own chin,

"Wel-"

"And having been in Hogwarts employ for ten years do you not think I know its timetable by now?"

"I just thought-"

"You just THOUGHT Miss Granger that you would waste precious time informing me of something I doubtless already knew, so I believe you are yet again showing off by displaying your irritating capacity for retaining knowledge. What I just THOUGHT I'd inform you about is that I said you must finish your assignments by TODAY not by the end of the lesson, as a seventh year N.E.W.T. class you are EXPECTED to give up a portion of your free time in the interests of your work. So whilst the class will be giving up an ten extra minutes." The class gave a collective groan, "YOU will be giving up an hour!"

He smirked before his face became its usual blank mask, "Now get to work!"

She blushed and threw him a furious glance before getting off her stool to go and collect her ingredients.

Again his gaze settled on Potter working quietly beside her, the last week and a bit he'd been even more subdued than usual in his class and he NEVER glanced at Severus if he could help it. In a way the whole year so far had been a disappointment where Potter was concerned, it was always a lot more interesting if he could dock points for one of his famous outbursts.

Shrugging he turned back to his work, preparing a surprise quiz for his third years the next morning.

* * *

"Right, time's up, you have had an extra two minutes as I was lenient enough to give them to you. If you have NOT finished pour your potions down the sink, if you have bottle them in a clean vile and bring them to my desk. No Miss Granger your extra hour will NOT be spent on your potion, I'm afraid that will have to be thrown away." 

Her face clouded over and then went dark, asking Granger to throw away something she had worked on was the ultimate insult…especially as he wasn't asking, he was ordering.

Severus was glad to see that the majority of the class had managed to finish the potion, whether they had made it correctly however was yet to be determined.

He watched as Potter walked silently up to his desk, his eyes lowered. Severus's mind had dwelled more than he'd like to admit on the events of twelve days ago. The sight and scent of Potter had…for a short time almost driven him mad and thank god Dumbledore had banished the blood, because if he hadn't there would have been one hell of a show put on in the Headmaster's office that day. It shamed him to think of it and yet he was intrigued, as any hot-blooded male and blood thirsty vampire would be.

But, Severus prided himself on his aloof control.

Potter silently put the vial on his desk, all the while staring at the ground and then walked out the classroom.

The classroom emptied quickly until it was only Granger left, sitting at her desk she glared mutinously at him.

He raised an eyebrow and gestured to the day's dirty cauldrons.

Turning back to his marking he had scrawled an F on all the first three when suddenly it hit him, causing him to jog and turn an F into an E.

It swept through him like a gust of wind. He could feel it the awareness, the knowledge that his mate was living, breathing somewhere out there, unreachable, untouchable.

He could feel them inside and it hurt, clutching the desk his face pulled into a tight frown he started as the girl across the room stopped her vigorous scrubbing.

He snarled at her, "Get out! Your detention is cut short, leave!"

She stood there staring at him and he stood abruptly, "Out! Before I remove you bodily."

She scampered towards her things and scooping them up, walked speedily from the classroom.

Taking a lungful of air he swept out himself into his private quarters to nurse a glass of whiskey and ride through the tumultuous feelings storming through him.

* * *

His night was rough, his mate did not sleep well, he had discovered this early and as a result his own sleep was fractured. 

He got up at five, grumpy and bitter, the next stage was to hit him soon…then he'd know. All he could do was sit and wait in his favourite armchair.

The clock ticked in the corner, one hour, two and three. He could feel it coming; the knowledge his mate was out there was becoming a solid fixture in his mind.

He estimated half an hour.

Telling himself not got his hopes up he took out a potions manual and perused it consciously and firmly ignoring what was happening – it would all be for nought.

Glancing at the clock a little while later he saw that forty minutes had passed.

Well that was it, he thought, time for a drink.

He would not let the crushing disappointment consume him he commanded himself as he walked briefly to the cabinet. He would take it on the chin, his keys rattled on the chain attached to his belt as he moved, no need for drama he would-

"Ahh" He hit the floor, his vision swimming before him, the world shifted and it seemed as if he swung on his own axel before he threw up his meagre breakfast on the carpet, the bitter bile burning his throat and his head pounding viciously.

* * *

"The vicious, lonely, snarky sod!" Hermione vented flinging herself down on the seat beside the coffee table at which Harry was working. 

"Now, now Hermione your talking about a professor remember?" Harry teased as his finger traced the life cycle of the fanged geranium.  
"Besides you should have gotten over that by now."

"I haven't and I don't care!" She proclaimed viciously punching the pillow beside her and then again for good measure.

"Oh shut up, at least you didn't almost fling yourself at him." He said mildly.

She gave him that look, "Harry, you did throw yourself at him." She sighed, "Your right, its for my own good I suppose I should have known that he knew the brewing time of the aphrodesia potion. He was simply waiting for me to trip up, I just know it."

"He's always going to be this way, just ignore him." Harry rose and cleared away his homework. "I'm off to the kitchens, breakfast will just about me over by now and I don't fancy socialising at the moment."

She nodded absently and waved him off, getting out her own homework and taking it to one of the proper tables.

"Don't stay out long," She said over her shoulder "It's a Hogsmead weekend remember." He said he wouldn't and stepped through the portrait

* * *

Regaining his senses finally Severus turned his head away from the acrid smell rising from the carpet. Coughing a little he turned his head further, suddenly he tensed…his mate was near, he could smell him and taste him and he was ready to be claimed. 

Without further ado Severus rose and cast a cleaning spell in his mouth, smiling as mint flavour burst over his tongue. Straightening his robes he waved his wand over the mess on the carpet and slipped stealthily out of the door.

Moving into the dank corridor he sensed his mate draw closer and sped up quietly hugging the wall, he growled as another scent entered his nostrils but quieted after having discovered it to be a rat.

His mate's presence tugged at him forcefully and he groaned almost inaudibly as he caught a stronger thread of their scent, becoming unbearably aroused and rounding the corner as quickly as he could and quietly taking the steps two at a time until finally he crept down the corridor to the left, coming to a halt in the shadows as he saw his mate.

His attention was fixed solely on the male before him, currently reaching up to tickle a painting. He was of a medium height but slender with a hint of muscle, his hair fell in front of and around his eyes hidden behind thick lenses which Severus knew somewhere, in the back of his mind, sheltered eyes of jade and emerald from the prying glare of the worlds population.

Suddenly, his hand hovering just over a pear, his mate froze. A whimper escaped his throat as he started to sniff the air and tremble with need. Turning he searched for the source of the trouble, unable to find it he whimpered again and Severus was unable to deny that simple call.

Stepping from the shadows he moved toward the boy and circled him predatorily, examining him from every angle, claiming him with his eyes.

His mate moved with him, turning on the spot and reaching for him with his hands but Severus skirted them easily, smirking and listening to the other's blood pounding in his veins. Tears leaked from his mates eyes in his need.

Gradually his mate began to change, his skin become a vivid red along the lines of his bones, two lumps forming at his shoulder blades, pushing and tearing at the skin, ruby red and black wings bursting forth from his shoulder blades and ripping his shirt.

The shredded garment fell from his body exposing his back to the vampire who leaned in to taste the crimson liquid seeping into the waistband of his mate's trousers and swiping hungrily at his own lips.

The other whimpered again and he faced him and slammed him into the wall, mindless of the others wings and pressing him into the wall and moulding him across the stonework. Hungrily he claimed his now plump lips pressing his own to them and revelling in the swollen flesh greeting his. Placing his hand on the wall beside Harry's head he thrust his tongue in to swipe across the other's tasting the saliva of another, the sweet maleness of the liquid, sharing his mates own lingering traces of blood with him and moaning lowly into his mouth.

An answering moan and he had to mark him, claim him as his own. Breaking the intimate assault on his mate's mouth he swept his lips down his cheek tasting a lone tear from his earlier desperation along the way, gliding down to his neck neck, licking and sucking as his fangs protruded before he-

"Severus!"

His head jerked towards the unwelcome sound and he growled at the Headmaster warningly, his eyes deep pools, feral and intimidating as his mate pressed needily against him whimpering again as Severus crushed him closer.

"Severus let him go!"

His eyes narrowed, as this time a growl rumbled forth from deep in his chest, filling the hall like thunder, "No"

Dumbledore raised his wand, "Wingardiam Leviosa!"

Severus clutched at his frightened mate despairingly as he was torn from him and lifted, then thrown against the wall, to lie brokenly against it, watching as his mate was guided away and cringing at his desperate pleas rang in his ears.

* * *

Leviticus Lied: Yeah I'm glad you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it I can tell you, lol you want some lovin? Wait and see...

Kin Pandun: lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes you'll have to wait and see in answer to your questions.

DestinyEntwinements: Lol…ok um hope you enjoyed the chapter.

luv-blonde-bunny: Lol I can't promise anything, so being patient is your only option I'm afraid, hope you liked the chapter.

Vidalark: Why thank you, I'm glad I've got it right.

Lady Bahiya: Lol I thought they were to for a minute there whilst writing it.

Oracale: Thank you

Author is hoping for reveiws.


	6. I'm frightened by what I see

Hello everybody, thank you so much for reveiwing, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I did say it would sometimes be every other day.

* * *

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come

Severus awoke cold, damp and alone. His head and back hurt terribly but they should be at least fully healed by now the pain however always lingered.

Slowly and creakily he hauled himself to his feet, stretching and hearing several satisfactory cracks and clicks.

His mental assessment completed, he sniffed lightly, judging by the lingering scents of his mate and the headmaster he judged that he'd been out for about two hours. He must have passed out shortly after Dumbledore had taken his mate away.

A growl sounded from his lips.

Taken. His. MATE. Away!

With a jerk he was barrelling his way down the hall, his robes swirling and churning behind him, his head slightly bent and a snarl on his lips.

He really hoped the headmaster was ready for a furious and mate deprived vampire to come a calling.

* * *

Gently the fine white china teacup was removed from Harry's shaking fingers.

His wings had folded neatly back into his body and he looked just like his usual self, unfortunately it was a much paler version of himself.

"How do you feel now Harry?" Harry turned his gaze from the wall to the Headmaster as if he had just realised that he was there.

"Empty and alone." He whispered turning back to the wall.

Dumbledore frowned, he shouldn't be feeling anything except shock perhaps. So yes he had possibly almost been raped by a lust induced professor, but Harry usually took these things on the chin, his rather unorthodox life demanded it of him.

"I think it best you sleep on it for now Harry and I think I will arrange for you to have tomorrow off, this has all been a terrible shock and rest will help." Receiving no answer or even acknowledgement Dumbledore stepped back and called, "Dobby!"

With a snap of his fingers the house elf was before him and he swiftly gave him instructions to escort Harry back to his rooms and ensure that he went straight to bed.

Dobby was only too happy to comply and led Harry out of the room, immediately starting up a one sided conversation about socks. Which Harry seemed to ignore.

Carding his fingers through his hair Dumbledore wearily collapsed behind his desk and poured himself a cup of tea. Sorting through his papers he again looked over the minimal information he had had gathered on Cupido's. For the life of him he could not figure out why Harry was still affected by Snape's arousal despite the fact he was taking the potion…and he was taking the potion, otherwise Snape would not be the only one reacting to Harry's presence in the way that he did.

But why, why did Harry keep going into diameter? So called because when he went into it and transformed he was halfway there to seducing the aroused man he'd encountered, it took two after all.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the door literally, blasting open. A ball of magic burst through the solid oak and blew the door to smithereens, bits of wood raining down on the Headmaster as he turned shocked eyes to the figure in the doorway.

"You!" The word was twisted with rage as the figure stepped through the ruined doorway into the room.

"You twisted, manipulative interfering old man!" The vampire sped up as he moved at a furious pace towards the Headmaster until he hurtled over the desk and grabbed Dumbledore's collar, dragging him up and slamming him into the wall.

"You, had the audacity to take my mate from me and cause him pain!" He jerked the elder man foreword and forced him back into the wall hard enough for tiny bits of plaster to rain from the ceiling.

"I could smell it as I came up here, he is alone, confused and in pain and YOU made it so!"

His fangs burst from his gums as he growled into the Headmasters face, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds!"

Dumbledore struggled to breath round the fist wrapped about his throat and uselessly tugged at the other man's hands.

"Severus calm down…don't…force me to…hurt you." He wheezed, his breath coming in helpless gasps.

"Hurt me," Severus snarled, "Shut up you silly old man." Severus tossed the Headmaster to the floor by his throat and watched as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Get up!" He ordered, "Get up and explain why you did what you did…now!"

Slowly with the help of the chair behind his desk, Dumbledore hauled himself into it and finally got himself under control.

"I didn't know he was your mate," He said quietly, "I thought you were simply reacting to his transformation and accompanying scent. I couldn't let you have him."

Angrily Severus knocked several of Dumbledore's things from his desk to the floor. Tiny little machines shattered from the impact and papers floated like a flock of doves around the room.

"I was about to claim him! Now thanks to you he is wandering around a building full of teenage males, unmarked!"

Suddenly Dumbledore's eyes snapped open as he had closed them wearily, "That's it!" He said rising and pacing about the room. "How could I have been such a fool, Harry's body if not his mind, recognises you as his mate and that's why the potion doesn't work!"

"You mean he does not know I am his mate?" Severus said disappointedly, his anger forgotten for the moment.

"Yes he does subconsciously and that's why he felt empty and alone" Grabbing a piece of paper from the floor Dumbledore dipped a quill hurriedly into an inkwell and began to write down notes and calculations.

"He has only been effected by your arousal twice before and both times there was no contact only yearning on his part, but this time due to your need to claim him and the realisation that he is your mate you kissed and touched him. Which means his body fully recognises you as his mate now and still yearns for you despite the fact you are gone!"

Severus stood quickly, "Well then I must go to him!"

Dumbledore reached over and pushed Severus into a seated position on the desk once more, "No!"

"Old man you try my patience." Severus snarled, trying to fight the magic holding him down.

"Severus you are walking on thin ice as it is! Now listen to me, although Harry's body and subconscious mind recognises you as his mate, his conscious mind does not and it is very likely that if you just barge in and attempt claim him, he will fight and reject you and that must not be allowed to happen. If Harry is kept from you now for to long he could quite easily die of a broken heart."

"Then I shall force him to acknowledge me, he can't help it if he smells my arousal can he?"

Dumbledore sighed, "No he can't but do you really want to go down that route? Do you really want to FORCE him into accepting you?"

Severus looked away, "Fine, but what do you suggest I do? I need to mark him soon Dumbledore, I cannot allow him to wander around unclaimed much longer!"

Seeing that Severus was no longer struggling and hadn't been for a while Dumbledore slowly withdrew his magic and let the potions master go.

"I'd say judging by my calculations you have about a week until he will start to show signs of illness from not being around you as often as he needs to. A week Severus in which you will need to touch him and get to know him as much as possible to get him used to you and therefore once he realises you are his destined he will not be so adverse to the idea.

I will arrange for him to help you with your medicinal potions this week every evening for an hour and a half, the rest is up to you."

"And after a week I can claim him?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes after a week you can claim him." Severus got up to leave, "Oh and Severus?"

He turned just as he was about to step through the ruined door, "Do try to think CLEAN thoughts whilst your with him we don't want things to get out of hand before he's used to you."

Severus nodded and went on his way. Clean thoughts? When were his thoughts ever clean?

* * *

"He's not serious!"

Hermione and Ron looked up from their lunches startled. Harry hadn't said two words together all day and had seemed utterly miserable. Now he seemed furious, his silent phase obviously forgotten as he glared down at the letter he had just opened.

"Who's not serious Harry?" Hermione said, frowning as Ron managed to fit an entire roast potato into his mouth and then say around it,

"Yr Hrry wha's ler sa?"

"Ew Ronald do try to use the manners your mother taught you."

He turned to stare at her incredulously, chewing and partially swallowing the vegetable before saying, "Who cares?" Whilst spraying bits of potato all over her.

She wiped the soggy bits of mush from her face and hair before flinging back on his plate, her nose wrinkled and a frown marring her forehead.

"I do." She said huffily.

"I hate Dumbledore! He's a manipulative, conniving, stupid, twisted, idiotic old man!"

"Harry!" Hermione said, shocked to the core at what Harry had just said about the Headmaster, "You mustn't say things like that."

"I don't care!" He proclaimed distress marring his features.

"Miss Granger is right, as usual. You should be more careful about what you say, you never know who may be listening."

The austere presence of the potions master surrounded them as he stepped up behind Harry and plucked the letter in his hand from his fingers, careful to brush them lightly with his own as he did so.

"Ah I see Dumbledore has informed you that you are to be helping me this week, surely this is not the reason for your distress?" He said with raised brow as Harry tipped his head back to look at the dark figure, ignoring the tingling that had by now consumed his entire hand.

"Yes actually it is! You know what happens when I'm around you!" Severus's eyes grew black with anger.

"Surely you are not suggesting that I am unable to control myself around you Mr Potter." He said dangerously quietly.

Something inside Harry sparked with fear and he lowered his gaze. "No sir."

Severus raised his chin and regarded the boy in silence for a while, "Good, see you in potions after lunch Potter." As he walked off his hand brushed the back of Harry's neck slightly and suddenly he was calm and no longer afraid.

"We should probably go earlier guys, don't want to upset him further." He said, the need to please the potions master uppermost in his mind.

* * *

"So when are you going to ask him?" Parvati leant over and whispered to Dean as the trio left, she was beyond exited as she was obsessed with anything to do with romance.

"Well if I leave now I could probably ask him before potions." He said draining his glass of pumpkin juice and kicking his chair back. "I'll see you there."

Hurrying out of the hall he followed the trio down into the dungeons. He was hoping to ask Harry if he would go with him to Hogsmeade that weekend as Seventh years had the privilege of being allowed to go whether it was a Hogsmeade weekend or not. He knew Harry was gay, as it had been revealed in a truth or dare game they had been playing the year before.

Coming to a stop outside the potions classroom he gathered his courage and walked up to the golden boy.

"Harry could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry turned form his conversation with his friends and blinked in surprise.

"Yeah 'course you can" Tugging on Harry's arm Dean pulled him to a spot a little way down the hall and leaned his hand beside Harry's head on the rough stone wall as he faced him.

"I was just wondering," He said leaning in a little closer, "If you would come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, you know like…on a date?"

Harry blinked again in surprise, "Well I – "

Suddenly Dean felt a something crushing his windpipe and he gurgled in protest as his robes were grasped from behind and then he was flying, no falling and crashing into the hard stone floor a little way away.

Looking up he quaked in fear as he saw Snape looking down at him, his face contorted in rage and a sound strangely like a growl escaping his throat.

Snape had come out of the classroom to let the early students into his classroom and glanced down the hall to see what he had feared from the start. Someone was attempting to come on to HIS mate.

Blinded by his anger Snape had only been able to see the insolent whelp who dared to challenge him and had instantly thrown him to the floor and pulled Harry behind him and kept him there in a vice like grip.

Harry didn't mind the tight enclosure he found himself in, in the slightest. He felt safe and comforted and he couldn't help but bury himself further into the safe haven around him.

"Severus! Mr Thomas was NOT posing a threat to Mr Potter, leave him alone."

Another growl rumbled round the hallway as Severus leaned over the frightened boy and smirked as he heard the frantic beating of his heart. What a lesson to teach this boy, if he could only just sink his teeth into him and suck him dry, quickly and painfully. Dragging every drop of blood from his body with the speed of a freight train. Twenty seconds, that's all it would take, he licked his lips just twenty seconds to teach him the last lesson he'd ever know.

"Severus they were not fighting leave Mr Thomas ALONE!" Dumbledore could see that the situation was slipping steadily out of his control. Mr Potter's two loyal friends were watching the entire scene with wide eyes and he could almost see the cogs working in Miss Granger's brain.

Watching he saw Severus reign in his tight control and assess the situation from a new angle.

Quietly he spoke, "I do apologise Mr Thomas, from where I was standing it looked as if you were going to hit Mr Potter and as you know this is against school rules."

Turning he realised he was still keeping a tight hold of Harry and held back a smile when he saw the boy burying his face in his robes and making contented little noises with his eyes closed.

Forcing himself to let go of his mate he moved to the door and ignored the bewildered look on the young mans face, as he was suddenly left alone.

"All of you IN!"

Quietly they filed in and after having assessed Dean for possible injuries Dumbledore pushed him gently towards the door and turned leave himself.

Severus smirked nastily as he saw the boy give him a wide berth as he passed him and nodded in approval when he chose a desk on the Gryffindor side of the room as far away from Harry as he could possibly be.

"Harry mate," Harry turned as Ron tapped him on the shoulder from the desk behind and spoke to him in a whisper, "Were you SNUGGLING into Snape's robes?"

Harry blushed, "I think so."

Ron stared at him incredulously, his mouth agape. "But…WHY?"

"I don't know, perhaps it ties in with the fact I can still smell his arousal."

Ron nodded and went back to getting his books out. Hermione simply pursed her lips and stared a the professor with a frown, something funny was going on here and bugger it all if she wasn't going to sniff it out.

* * *

Dangelic Fantasy: Lol I totally agree.

Vidalark: I am sorry about that, but here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.

KaylaisEvenstar: Your absolute favourite? Wow I am flattered.

luv-blonde-bunny: I hope you enjoyed Dumbledore's reaction lol.

AmariLynn: Wow you made an account especially to review me? I am beyond flattred lol. Wow thank you I'm glad you like it.

Author is flattered by reveiws and will be humbly gratefull for more.


	7. Blurring and stirring the truth

I'm so glad you're all so happy with my fic, it makes me very happy!

Enjoy!

* * *

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know whats real and whats not

The empty feeling had gone and nervousness had taken its place. Though it appeared as though Harry was calmly crushing his asphodel root (the last ingredient for the draught of living death) his mind was teeming with thoughts and revelations whilst his hands automatically brewed the potion.

Recently he had been reacting to Snape in way he had never done before and it had all started the day that he'd cut his finger. For some reason the potion wasn't working and simply being near Snape made him feel safe and ready to submit. This meant that whenever Snape was near he reacted whether the potions master was aroused or not and that didn't bode well for their evening potion sessions this week.

All he could do for the moment was stay as far away from Snape as he could and touching for any reason was definitely out. Tomorrow he'd go to the library at the first opportunity and try to find out anything about Cupido's that would indicate a reason as to why this was happening. After all the fact that the potion wasn't working with Snape was an indication that him being a Cupido had something to do with it.

Glancing up he noted that he only had ten minutes of the lesson left and so quelling the new wave of anxiety that rose from his chest to his throat, he stirred the potion twice clockwise and dropped the crushed asphodel in.

Immediately a vile stench seeped insidiously into his nostrils and he backed away choking, he'd got it right then.

Hermione glanced over and scowled, her potion was still sludge like colour it was supposed to be at stage three and obviously she had gone wrong somewhere.

"Hellebore" Harry said wiping the tears from his streaming eyes off of his cheeks and wincing form the soreness the salty fluid had caused.

"What?" She snapped whilst pouring over the text to see what she'd missed.

"You add Hellebore to counteract the Dittany, therefore causing the drinker to look peaceful in death."

"Where does it say that?" She asked frantically leafing through the pages, her eyes widening in panic.

"It doesn't, your supposed to predict that Dittany will halt the brewing status until you add Hellebore, I'd say you used more then was necessary, you only need it to cause the blood to slow anyway."

She sniffed piously and said, "If it isn't in the book then it's not needed and besides not all deaths are peaceful Harry"

He frowned and bit his lip, "I know, believe me I know." He whispered softly.

* * *

Severus cautiously moved towards his mate's table, stopping to look in several of the Gryffindor cauldrons along the way and sneering at the contents. He'd managed to stay away from him all lesson and now he thought it about time he went to check on Harry's potion as it was the end of the lesson and unlikely to matter how distracted he was.

He paused again at the table behind Harry and promptly emptied Weasley's cauldron with a flick of his wand. Idiot boy, did he not know how dangerous a mix asphodel and belladonna were? What an earth had caused him to put it in the potion in the first place he didn't…

He paused and sniffed the air as his heightened sense of smell caught a familiar yet slightly altered fragrance, through the noxious steam of the brewing potions, the scent of his mate unfurled. Reaching out and drawing him nearer with its subtle warning that his mate was in pain.

Leaving Weasley still spluttering about a waste of potion ingredients he moved round to the front of Harry and Granger's desk just in time to catch Granger saying, "I'm so sorry Harry I didn't mean… you know I didn't mean Cedric or snuffles or anyone like that I-"

"You forgot the Dittany Miss Granger, the potion is unsalvageable please pour it down the sink and clear your workspace. I expect an extra homework essay from you on the importance of knowing your ingredients."

Swiftly he moved on and glanced into Harry's potion. Thankfully it was almost perfect so ridicule at this point was unnecessary.

"An almost perfect potion Mr Potter as I have come to expect, but may I suggest…"

He walked around to stand behind his mate, pressing against his back and curving a hand around the young man's.

Lowering his head slightly so Harry could hear him he said, "If you stir once and then cut through the potion like you would the batter for a cake…" He brought the stirring stick round full circle and then cut through it as he'd said, Harry's hand still furled warmly beneath his. "It causes the shrivel fig to dissolve faster."

Harry forced himself to ignore the fact that the other man's breath tickled his ear and that warmth from Snape's body seeped through his clothes to sink into his flesh and gazed as the potion became fractionally darker before his eyes.

"Four more stirs in this way should do it" Severus said moving away, "I would prefer it if your fire were not banked quite so high next time though Mr Potter, this is a classroom, not a campsite."

Harry barely acknowledged the slight as his back, arm and hand tingled pleasantly, he felt a lot calmer and his reason for upset almost forgotten as he stirred his potion as he'd been instructed.

"Unpleasant man," Hermione muttered as she packed away her ingredients, "Your fire's fine and did he have practically suffocate you to show you how to stir a potion? Forgot the Dittany indeed!"

Harry ignored her in favour of concentrating on his potion with new purpose. He had the sudden compulsion to get it absolutely perfect.

"Times up, bottle your potions and bring them to the front desk, please note that if the colour in any way resembles mud or slime I don't want it!"

Harry quickly poured a ladle full of the potion into a vial and capped it. It wasn't quite black, more like a very dark grey, but it was close enough.

Returning to his desk after depositing the potion Harry packed away his potions kit, noting that he was running low on scurvy grass as he did so, before pouring the rest of the potion away and placing the cauldron at the back of the classroom.

He sat on his stool and waited for everyone to finish packing up and leave.

Just as Hermione was about to leave she turned to him and said, "Harry, about before…"

Harry waved her away, "I know you didn't mean it Hermione, I'll see you at dinner."

She looked as if she was about to say something more but evidently decided against it and filed out with the rest of the class.

Harry turned back to the front of the room only to find Snape leaning casually against his desk with his arms crossed and a raised brow, "If you are quite finished Mr Potter we have several batches of skell-gro to brew."

Sighing Harry followed after Snape into the store cupboard, this was going to prove interesting to say the least.

* * *

Vaguely Harry wondered why Snape was enlisting his help to make such a complicated potion…and it was complicated. He had a funny feeling that putting in nine and a half spiders legs when the book said nine was not a good idea but it wasn't his fault, his head really hurt and it felt as if his stomach was about to project his lunch into the cauldron before him.

Severus, who was working quietly beside him, risked another sidelong glance at his mate. Again his scent didn't smell quite right only this time it was different, it was almost like he was ill, though he hadn't said anything.

Deciding it must be the particularly nasty smell coming from the cauldron before him affecting his sense of smell he carried on stirring the potion.

Harry's vision was starting to blur, colours smudging like a painter's palette and sound had obtained an echo like quality, he could hear his own breaths ringing harshly in his ears, the bright flaming torches becoming the main focus of his attention as they were really all he could see in his fuzzy surroundings.

Forcing his aching head to swivel slightly to the side he forced out, "Sir?" before the room jolted sickeningly and then started to actually RISE about him. He felt as though he was back in the phone box that led to the ministry, the ground was coming up to meet him and yet he remained perfectly still. First the rim of the bubbling cauldron he'd been working on jolted up to head height, then the stained unvarnished workbench and the space beneath it showing lots of blurry shapes that he supposed were other desks but couldn't really tell. It was like watching a film flit from scene to scene in slow motion, he wondered what magic it was that could make a room suddenly move like that.

The last thing he saw was the grey stone ceiling before the world went black, a loud thump echoing in his ears.

Severus gasped in shock as Harry dropped like a stone beside him, his face so pale he was almost as white as Severus himself.

Dropping to his knees beside him he quickly pulled Harry's head into his lap to asses his condition.

Taking in the pale skin that had acquired an almost grey tinge now and the clammy feel of Harry's skin he realised what had happened. Summoning a potion that had previously been in the drawer in his desk in readiness for just such an occurrence, Severus uncapped the vial and put it to Harry's lips, hearing it pour down his throat as he stroked his adams apple to encourage him to swallow.

* * *

Harry spluttered as the ceiling of the potions classroom came into view again, the vilest fluid he'd ever tasted consequently shooting across his tongue to land on the floor and dribble down his chin.

Taking a few deep gulps of air he rolled his head right back to see whose lap his head was resting in.

His gaze met that of Snape's and he watched as those soft looking lips quirked slightly. "I did warn you at the start of your potions lesson not to hang your head over the cauldron." He said handing Harry a glass of water to get rid of the taste of the potion he'd just drunk. "The fumes emitted as its brewing are likely to bring on symptoms similar but ultimately worse then the Draught of living death."

Harry let out a happy moan as the water washed his tongue clean of the horrible taste and settled his head back on Severus's lap, nodding before saying, "I'm sorry, I must have missed it when you said that. I think Ron was kicking my stool in an attempt to get my attention at the time."

Severus's hands fisted in Harry's robes as the boys infernal nodding and shifting movements caused pleasure to shoot from his groin to the rest of his body, coming in short sharp burst every time the Gryffindor moved his head.

Harry was saying something else but Severus took no notice as his gaze skittered across the room to settle on the chair leg he could see poking out from behind his desk.

'Chair legs.' He thought desperately, 'there's nothing sexual about chair legs, nothing what so ev….oh fuck…CHAIR LEGS'

But his member, unlike his mind could not even attempt to ignore the subtle shifting of Harry's head against it and blood immediately began to serge through and flood his cock until it was almost unbearably heavy and swollen.

Harry continued to explain what had happened turning his head to the left to demonstrate what he had done upon becoming exposed to the fumes. As he talked he gradually became aware of an enticing smell that slithered sinuously past his nose and he breathed it in with a little sigh. The hardness behind his head confirmed his suspicions and he couldn't help but arch his back in wanton surrender to what Severus's body was demanding of him.

Severus watched as Harry became aware of his excitement and he also gave in to the inevitable, if he were honest with himself he wasn't really adverse to it anyway and so fighting it seemed pointless.

Slowly he slid his hand through Harry's hair, rubbing the flat of his palm against Harry's scalp and watching as his lips parted to let out an encouraging whimper.

Tingles ran from Harry's scalp down his spine. He loved having his head massaged like this and almost purred in approval. Severus's other hand slid over Harry skin to caress his bared throat, skirting his fingertips across it in reverence to the almost impossibly soft skin he found there.

Harry felt the hand at his neck slither under his open shirt collar, it wandered lightly across his nipples, barely applying any pressure at all and frustrated he thrust his head back and whimpered imploringly.

Removing his hands momentarily the potions master scooped Harry up to pull him fully onto his lap, preferring not to be brought off via the back of Harry's head.

Before his logic intervened and he thought better of this entire scenario Severus unzipped his mates trousers and burrowed his hand under both the open vee of his fly and the waist band of his boxers, curling and twisting in his pubic hair as he moved gradually toward Harry's need.

Harry's head fell back onto Severus's shoulder as he felt the potion masters warm palm encase his cock as the pads of his fingers danced across his sensitive flesh in a tantalising jig.

Severus watched as a deep red flushed down the lines of Harry cheekbones and his eyes colour changed to a vivid crimson. Luckily however the transformation halted there and neither wings nor plump lips put in an appearance, Severus supposed this was probably because he was already seeing to Harry's needs. But the smell was there, that wonderfully enticing smell, rolling off of Harry in pungent waves, calling to Severus and causing him to react accordingly.

Harry sighed and slid down in the other man's lap slightly, spreading his legs and keening as Snape gripped him tightly and began to stroke him firmly, although not roughly.

It felt as if that hand was somehow encasing him and not just his cock, the pleasure flooded through him as if indeed he was his member and made him thrust and arch into Severus's hand and grind his bottom back into the other's own arousal.

Harry's entire body rocked back and forth and his head thrashed from side to side, his body never ceasing to move, caught as he was in the throes of pleasure. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open, emitting near constant moans and grunts of pleasure, his hair mussed and falling onto his sticky forehead.

Severus's eyes became lidded and heavy and his focus homed in on the enticing throat bared before him, he felt his fangs protrude and he wanted nothing more than to place them at Harry's jugular, feel the skin before them give way as would the skin of a peach when similarly bitten into.

He wanted to feel the warm, wet liquid run down his chin and his own neck. Wanted to wallow in crimson smudges and trails of scarlet fluid as he drunk like he'd never drunk before.

Harry let out a harsh moan and his pants increased as he neared his peak, his pelvis thrusting almost franticly into the hand around him, rubbing his backside forcefully against Severus's own erection.

Severus closed his eyes to block out the enticing stretch of pale skin before him, he wouldn't feed just yet, Albus was right about waiting for that.

Suddenly he felt the pleasure consume him and burst from his cock outwards, ricocheting inside his body and flooding it completely as he crested and came hard in his trousers and forcing his eyes open he watched as Harry gave a throaty scream and thrust his hips up one last time and hold them in the air as he came forcefully all over Severus's hand.

Slowly Harry trembling body slowly un-kinked and lowered itself back to the floor.

His Cupido's needs had never been satisfied before and he found himself vowing to make sure they always were in the future.

Lethargically he sprawled across the other man's lap and basking in the afterglow that sent pleasurable tingles throughout his blood stream.

Eventually Severus straightened from his slumped over position and gently removed Harry from his lap.

Standing he moved gingerly over to the desk they had been working at and cast an anti-discomfort spell until he had the chance to shower.

Being moved from his former position and being removed from the potion master's direct presence seemed to wake Harry up to what had just happened. Flushing pink he quickly did up his trousers and carding a hand through is hair he snatched up his bag and outer robe, thrusting his arms through the sleeves jerkily and swinging the bag over his head to rest on one shoulder and nestle against his thigh.

"What are you doing?" Severus snapped sharply as he saw this.

"Going straight to professor Dumbledore's office! I told you this would happen but you wouldn't listen. I'm going to have him get someone else to help you, obviously you CAN'T control yourself around me!"

"I had a more than willing partner." Severus said quietly.

"Yes but I can't help it can I?"

Severus snorted, "You would have reacted in precisely the same way even were you not a Cupido!"

Harry flushed and his mouth opened angrily to retort, "You think I would have reacted like that to a greasy git such as yourself if I were in my normal state of mind? You've got to be fucking joking!"

"HOLD YOUR TOUNGUE!" Suddenly the vampire was looming threateningly over Harry as he found himself backed into a wall, against his own volition his gaze dropped and he whimpered slightly.

After what seemed like an age of Snape glaring down at him darkly, he stepped back and said commandingly, "Go."

Harry looked back up, something inside him was devastated at having angered and hurt the Potions Master and he desperately wanted to put it right.

The glower he received for his efforts however made him turn tail and run out the door, Snape's displeasure imprinted upon his very soul.

Leviticus Lied: I'm afraid that no, Dean doesn't get a sub-plot although now I think on it, I really should have included one. But don't worry, I think the story would be just to full with a sub-plot about Dean as well so it isn't too bad. Yes Harry was practically purring.

SilverDragonWings: AYYY I wondered when someone would mention Evanescence, thanks for the cheers, I'm very flattered now lol. Yes I hate that too, and freely admit that I sometimes don't update for a couple of months when I am in the middle of a story. But as I said this one is finished which is why it's a chapter a day or every other day.

* * *

Kin Pandun: Indeed she is! Hope you liked the chapter.

Vidalark: Why thank you, yes I quite liked that to lol and yes things would be smoother if Harry were to just get used to the idea; however will things turn out that way? Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

vampire-demon: Well I'm glad you do like it and yay for Evanescence!

Theoddguy: Oh me too lol, I put that in especially because it was just such an erotic thought.

luv-blonde-bunny: Lol glad you guessed, although I hope it won't be as easy for you in future though lol.


	8. Don't say I'm out of touch

haha, we meet again my fine feathered reveiwers lol and at 3 mins to midnight lol, I updated the next day so plz don't yell at me.

* * *

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos: your reality

Severus sat before the fire eating the simple meal he had cooked for himself quietly. Occasionally his hand would stray to the coffee table beside him to take a sip from the glass of red wine there, before carefully setting it back on the table where it glinted like the prettiest of rubies in the light of the fire.

Though the vampires eyes remained fixed on the heart of the fire, the cosy glow inviting to his tired gaze, his thoughts were elsewhere.

'A greasy git such as yourself'. The words had remained with him all evening, circling around and around in his head like the wheel of a bicycle when still ticking around slowly after a careless biker dismounts in haste. He was not an idiot, he knew what his students called him and thought this to be an indication of how dim-witted the majority of them really were if 'Greasy git' was the best they could come up with.

Severus was not a vain man, hence the reason he put the more important items on his agenda before washing his hair. He hardly thought it was worth it really considering that by the end of the day it would be dirty again due to potion fumes, so usually he saved that particular activity for the weekends, if he had time.

But now as he absently stroked a hand through said hair, he had the strange urge to wash it regardless and perhaps put a protection charm on it to keep it that way. Realising what he was doing and thinking he snorted and deduced that it was something to do with mating rituals and the need to impress his mate that had him contemplating ridiculous trivialities and attempted to go back to his meal.

But uppermost in his mind was the resolve to prove to Harry that he wasn't the greasy git people portrayed him to be despite his best intentions to go over his lesson plan for tomorrow's third years.

Looking down at the now cold remains of his dinner he sighed and downed the contents of his glass before picking up his tray and taking it into the kitchen.

The room was irritatingly bright compared to the living room and Severus hissed as it hit his eyes and made him flinch.

Shielding his gaze with his hand he was about to place the tray on the work surface when suddenly he hissed for a completely different reason as the dark tattoo on his arm inflamed and he vaguely watched the tray slip from his fingers and slowly flip in the air to crash into the floor with a metallic clang as cutlery and crockery rained down around it.

The Dark mark burned fiercer as if scalding metal had been applied to his skin to redden and blister it like a gruesome brand of ownership. As in effect it was.

Squeezing his arm in a vice like grip in an attempt to dull the pain he took up his mask and robes and was gone in a swirl of black tailored material.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly as the words on the printed page before him swam in his vision.

No matter how hard he looked he couldn't seem to find any information about Cupido's that was more than a paragraph long. He knew that he was a rare creature, knew that Cupido's had only really been around for about fifty years or so. But surely someone had studied them close enough to get some real information on them. Surely someone cared.

Closing the book with a heavy thud, he took up the lantern beside him and tucked the book under his arm.

The musty smell of the library invaded his nostrils like a dull chocolate, sweet and with a hint of brittle parchment.

The place was dark save for the moonlight shining through the medieval stone arched windows and illuminated the books in a ghostly glow.

He shuffled through the many rows of books, his invisibility cloak wrapped around his shoulders so that the upper part of his body appeared to be floating along in mid air.

Depositing the book in its correct place he made his way to the entrance and carefully peered down the hall to see if anyone was about. Seeing the hall was deserted he blew out the lamp and placed it back on the shelf where it belonged before drawing the cloak up over his head like an old beggar woman donning a shawl and quietly made his way back to Gryffindor tower.

Meandering along he thought back to his chat with the headmaster earlier.

Unfortunately Dumbledore hadn't seen things quite Harry's way. In fact he had simply seemed amused by Harry's heavily edited tale.

:Flashback:

"I fail to see the problem my dear boy."

Harry almost choked in shock.

"But sir, he's a teacher, what…what if-"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily in obvious mirth as he grasped what Harry was trying to say.

"Oh hush my boy, I have complete faith in Severus, things will not get out of hand."

"But that's just it sir…logical thought seems to go out of the window when…it…happens and before you know it your…well excuse me sir but literally screwed."

Dumbledore smiled a half smile as he clasped his hands in front of his nose. After several seconds he brought them down long enough to look at Harry seriously and say, "I see no reason to discontinue the help sessions, if you are ever in really serious trouble I will be aware of it and will intervene immediately. Now I believe it is time for you to return to your common room Mr Potter, no doubt Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are waiting for you and you all need a good nights sleep, this being your N.E.W.T year."

Harry stared at the Headmaster as a light switched on in his brain, Dumbledore knew! He knew what had happened.

Oh God!

:End Flashback:

Harry shuddered as humiliation swept through him in the aftermath of the memory. He didn't know how or in what way Dumbledore had acquired the information that told him of Harry and his professors 'adventure', but he sure as hell hoped in hadn't been detailed.

Putting the cringe worthy matter to the back of his mind he arrived at the portrait and spoke the password.

Now all he had to do was think up an excuse to tell Ron as to where he had been if he had awoken and discovered that his bed was empty.

* * *

Severus waited patiently as the Dark lord finished attending to what ever he was doing at his desk, his back straight and impending Severus's view of his master.

His master was dressed in a navy blue silk dressing gown that strangely enough had a hood and it unnerved Severus, change of any kind was unwelcome where the Dark lord was concerned and this indeed was change as the snake like creature only ever wore black, more elaborate versions of Death eater robes in front of his servants.

"As usual you answered promptly to my summons." Severus broke away from the heated tangle of his thoughts as the words floated out from the averted wizard's lips.

"Yes my lord, I try to be as punctual as possible."

The Dark lord chuckled. "Of course you do my Severus."

There was a brief silence and then, "I feel it is time to break Lucius out of Azcaban. He has paid for his crimes and managed to find out some rather interesting information from one of the inhabitants of the prison."

"Oh?" Severus inquired politely.

"Yes it seems there is a certain potion that when drunk changes ones life in dramatic ways."

Severus grunted in affirmation that he'd heard his lord's words and watched the tip of the elaborate peacock feather quill as it fluttered in the air over his master's shoulder as he wrote.

The Dark lord appeared to finish writing what ever he was writing and slowly placed his quill on the desk before him.

"Would you like to find out what these dramatic changes are?" His voice was quiet and seemingly laden with anticipation.

Severus cocked his head in sudden interest, this sounded ominous.

"But of course my lord, I am anxious to acquire all that you wish to bestow upon me in your generosity." He said becoming more agitated as his master rose from his chair to turn and strip away the shimmering silk that cocooned his body.

Silence lay in the air, thick and heavy as Severus took in his master's nude form.

It wasn't so much the fact he was nude that robbed Severus of his speech, it was the fact that he was nude and Severus didn't mind the view.

Gone was the pale grey, dried out skin. Gone were the snake like features of his face and the skeletal figure. Instead before him stood a tan, chiselled black haired youth with the body of a god. From his handsome features to his slender feet.

His eyes however were still the intense scarlet they had always been.

The vision before him turned to give him a sideways view and a glimpse of his round derrière.

Gliding his hand down just short of touching his body the dark haired Adonis quirked his brow, "Do you like what you see my Severus?"

Schooling his features back into his habitual mask Severus managed, "I do my lord."

Smiling his master turned his body back to face his servant and leaned down to retrieve his robe from where it lay rumpled upon the floor, the silken material shining in the light from the chandelier.

Severus tore his gaze from his masters swinging and ample sized member as his legs parted slightly and he raised his foot for balance and swallowed subtly.

"Need I bother to ask from your reaction whether you have found your mate?" His master asked as he wrapped his robe back around him and sat in the chair across from Severus.

"No my lord I have not." Severus lied smoothly, very glad that the former display had aided him in convincing is master that he did not have a mate.

For the first time he was glad that although he had no desire to bed anyone beside his mate now that he had found him, he could still look at and appreciate what he saw.

Deciding to change subject lest the Dark lord push further or attempt legmency to ascertain whether he was being truthful, Severus queried.

"My lord, am I correct in assuming the potion recaptured your youth?"

Crossing his legs and taking a sip from the flute of champagne beside his chair, the Dark lord chuckled indulgently.

"Yes my Severus, this is how I used to look."

"But why?"

The legs crossed the other way, "I have my reasons."

There was silence again as Severus digested this. His lord had never showed any inclination to vanity, indeed he had seemed rather pleased with the effect his former appearance had on people.

"Would you care for a strawberry?" The Dark lord asked proffering a red swollen berry to Severus.

"No I am afraid I must take my leave if you have no more need of me my lord, Dumbledore caught me leaving and I had to tell him that I was simply taking a stroll."

"Ah, then by all means Severus take your leave." His master said, biting into the berry Severus had declined and licking up the juice that spurted down his chin

Swiftly the vampire kneeled and kissed the hem of the Adonis's robes, consciously ignoring the fact that it was considerably higher than usual.

* * *

Harry could not help but think again of the matter that was deeply troubling him as he pulled the curtains around his bed shut and made himself comfortable beneath the covers.

He desperately wanted to know what it was that cancelled out the potion and caused him to react to Snape's arousal as he did.

Also what was altering his behaviour so significantly and making him 'snuggle' into the potions master. He was still troubled about angering his professor as well and no matter how hard he tried couldn't escape the niggling feelings of guilt and shame.

The events of earlier resurfaced in his mind unbidden and he relived the ecstasy that had consumed him as he was pleasured by Snape.

The sheets beneath him were warm in a poor parody of what the potions masters' torso had felt like behind him. Warm and hard and yet soft and sculpted at the same time and Harry groaned as his cock reacted accordingly as the memory played out like an x rated film before his eyes.

He ached as he felt the imprint of the hot and slender hand from his memory around him and his breathing became erratic as the need to touch himself grew.

Unable to resist any longer Harry's fingers skimmed his body to close about his cock in a teasing dance like the one that the potions master's fingertips had played out earlier.

Making a swift down stroke he gasped as pleasure surged through his cock and he brought his other hand down to roll his sack gently in his palm.

He stroked again and his mouth fell open, again and a grunt issued forth from parted lips. Again and his breath hitched and his hand sped up and soon he was thrusting uncontrollably into his own grasp to the memory of the fateful session earlier.

Almost forcing himself to release his member he brought his hand up to give it a good swipe with his tongue before returning it to his desperate organ.

It wept for him as drops of precome slid down the underside and he moaned at the added sensation and gathered them on the tips of his fingers to spread them across the sensitive head and slicked his thumb in the slit of his cock.

Becoming almost desperate he jerked harder and cried out as his orgasm shot forth hotly from his excited member.

"Snape!"

* * *

Harry concentrated fiercely on the potion before him as he stirred it in a clockwise direction. Every time he met the potion master's gaze he blushed heatedly and tried desperately not to think of what he'd done in the privacy of his bed late last night.

It was not as much of a problem as you might think, as the potion master was quiet and reserved. Speaking only to gently offer instruction.

Harry knew it was because of his words yesterday and was deeply aggrieved when he wasn't feeling embarrassed about tossing off with his Potions mater's name on his lips.

Barely twenty minutes into the session Harry came to a decision and checking his potion was stable, turned to Snape.

His eyes fell on the soft, silkiness of the raven hair of his professor and he marvelled again at the difference clean hair made to the man.

"Professor…I am sorry – for what I said yesterday. I was simply reacting to the rather embarrassing occurrence and did not mean for my words to come out as they did."

"They were true none the less." Snape said, keeping his eyes on the cauldron before him.

"Well yes, but it has more to do with the fact that you are my professor than anything else."

Snape raised his eyes at last and a strange light shone in their depths as he raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes sir…really."

* * *

Thanks to:

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you like my story.

Kin Pandun: lol mentally violated, ok then. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Vidalark: Excellent, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Parvatti: Yay I'm glad you did.

SilverDragonWings: lol your update as requested, yes I did think myself that Harry sill wanting to please Severus was a good touch, not of course to blow my own trumpet

Leviticus Lied: Vampire seduction, yer…love it.

Silvermane1: Thank you.

Nickole Riddle: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

luv-blonde-bunny: Well it won't take amazingly long but it will take some time, but yes I suggest you just sit back and enjoy lol.

Reveiws as usual would be much appreciated as author is peckish.


	9. Fearing you, loving you

Fearing you  
loving you  
I won't let you hold me down

Interactions between Harry and Severus became far less strained after Harry's hesitant confession as to why he really bolted after they're little adventure in the first potions session. Gradually they had started talking over steaming cauldrons of whichever potions they were making and Harry had discovered a lot more about his potions master. Such as, that despite the fact he coveted the Defence against the dark arts position with a passion, he did have a great skill and love for the art of potion making and likewise cooking.

To his surprise and subsequent pleasure he also discovered that Snape didn't at all mind discussing his private life and what he enjoyed doing in his spare time. He had found out titbits over a lengthy discussion about magical history that Snape loved to read and would often spend an evening reading historical or potions texts before the fire and his favourite listening material was – surprisingly Beethoven. Apparently despite the fact that he was a muggle Snape admired his work and likened him a little to himself who had been almost a Dark arts and potions genius in his educational years at Hogwarts.

But Snape was not all about the quiet life as Harry had discovered in their fourth session when they'd been chatting about Harry's summer holidays.

Flashback:

"And then Fred fell off his broom just as I caught the snitch! Oh he was so gutted because if he hadn't of fallen off he'd have scored the goal that would have meant his team would win instead of the game ending in a tie!"

Severus chuckled lowly and there was a comfortable silence, then. "So…you don't go to clubs then?"

Harry frowned as he carefully tipped in a small amount of puffapod seeds. "Clubs? What you mean like sports clubs or…"

Severus chuckled again, "No silly boy, nightclubs!"

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small round O. "Night clubs? Well no…I mean you have to be eighteen don't you?"

"Not in the magical community" Severus smiled thinking fondly of some of his own excursions into nightclubs. Of course he'd been considerably older than Harry was and had tended to frequent Blood bars more than nightclubs although they were essentially the same thing except that it was not only alcohol you could purchase at the bar.

"In the magical community of course wizards and witches come of age at seventeen." Severus said after reflection of his own adventures.

"Oh" Harry whispered, "Should I be frequenting nightclubs then?"

Severus smirked, "Not if you don't want to, though I can say with personal experience that one such as yourself would not regret it if you did."

Harry's eyes widened.

"What? You think me too…quiet, old…sensible perhaps? To go to nightclubs?"

Harry averted his gaze, "No, no not at all."

"Liar."

"Perhaps it is more that you would admit that you did go that has me shocked." Harry said quietly stirring shavings of Thestral hoof into the potion he was working on.

"Remember four stirs in an anti clockwise direction is best. Perhaps it does have something to do with that. But I am no fool, I know what the students think and say about me and a 'greasy git' and nightclubs do not mix well."

Harry thought it best that he didn't answer that seeing as he had called Severus that himself and for a while after that there was a companionable silence as they worked on their respective potions before a completely different topic had been introduced.

:End Flashback:

But Harry was becoming increasingly confused, what with his strange reactions to Severus (which try as he might he could not bring any light to) and their budding friendship and of course his now frequent wank sessions to the image of his professor, he was beginning to worry that he might actually be beginning to fall for Snape.

And much as his heart told him this was something to be happy about…his head did not.

* * *

Symptoms to look for to out a vampire

Vampires are not considered to be wizards, although many wizards have and continue to be 'bitten' so many of the undead do have wizard's powers.  
Most of the vampire's powers increase with age and experience

Vampires may appear to age if they go sometime without feeding however, the vampire can also undergo a rejuvenate of youth with a blood supply or feeding. Vampires may go through almost PMT like symptoms once a month if they do not feed for the entirety of month. If they go for eight months or longer without attaining blood then these symptoms will become constant and the vampire is either forced to feed or face death.

During the day in light, the vampire is severely weakened. Most will not leave the dark but the experienced vampire is able to move and act as a human. Nevertheless, he loses his supernatural abilities except smell and mortal weapons may harm him.

Hermione stared at the page before her in breathless excitement. "Yes, yes I've done it!"

At a fierce "Shh" from the librarian, Hermione ducked her head but her eyes retained their excitable glow.

Hermione had in no way believed that she had had a 'funny turn' the day that Harry had cut his finger. She was knowledgeable enough to know one did not just lose a portion of their memory suddenly or fade out completely from a conversation. So of course like the sensible witch she was, she had immediately looked up the famous memory charm that the golden trio had come across so many times before and had deduced that she had had a mild obliviate charm cast upon her.

At first she had been outraged, how dare somebody…most likely the Potions master, remove a portion of her memory without her consent!

But after a cooling off period and some careful deliberation she had deduced that yes, it had to have been the Potions Professor that had cast the charm on her and that it had something to do with Harry or perhaps his cut as she had no memory of what happened after that up to the time when she had been conversing with their professor, except a hazy memory of banking and freezing their project.

Therefore obviously something had happened that only she had witnessed in that period of time that the professor had wanted to hide. But what was it?

To find out she had returned to her faithful books and discovered that being as the memory charm that had been cast on her was only mild, she could in fact probe lightly at it and break through it partially without suffering any brain damage through a process of very concentrated meditation and certain appropriate charms. After a few nights of this she had finally managed to remember a small fragment of the memory she had lost, which was a single sentence spoken in the smooth, deep and admittedly silky terms of Snape.

'Had I known you were taking such an interest in my daily activities I would not have been so obvious, although of course anyone less nosy wouldn't have been paying that much attention to me in the first place.'

This had puzzled her greatly, why would she admit to noticing anything about the professor? Being naturally inquisitive she noticed many different things about many different people but what was it she had noticed about Snape that warranted having her memory modified?

But the fragment of memory HAD provided her with a clue and so she had watched the professor closely over a period of a couple of weeks.

This had been enough for her to start questioning a number of things such as,

-When, if ever did the professor leave Hogwarts?

-How was it that he appeared weary and slightly haggard one day and then on the day after he appeared almost youthful in appearance?

-When did he eat the amount he should be eating for a fully-grown wizard, because he certainly didn't eat that much at meals?

Armed with these questions and a few other smaller clues she had holed herself up in the library and had started with curses. Finding no luck there she had moved on to magical illnesses. Finally she had looked up magical, part human creatures for she knew via Harry that they did indeed have different lifestyles.

Finally, finally, she had come upon this page on vampires and finally she had her answer. Harry's cut must have triggered a blood lust or something and obviously the professor would not want anyone to know that he was a vampire because he was a danger to his…

Suddenly her head flew up and she dropped the book on the table with a resounding thud.

"Harry!"

* * *

"Well Mr Potter it appears we have a free half an hour to while away before the next ingredients need to be added. Would you care to partake in some tea in my office?"

Harry bit his lip, an office was much smaller than a classroom…what if?

Pushing his doubts aside and instantly quashing the idea that he might not be adverse to being in a more intimate space with Snape… no matter what the outcome, Harry smiled. "Okay"

Nodding Snape led them through the interconnecting door to his office and waved to the seat opposite his desk.

Snapping his pale slender fingers he sank back, with a sigh, into his chair.

"Yes Mr Snape sir?" Harry recognised the elf when it arrived to be Winky and smiled at her, there was no noticeable sign that she'd acknowledged him but he thought he saw a small lifting of the corner of her mouth before her gaze was once more trained on the professor.

"Tea, for two please."

"Would you be wantin' your usual as well Professor sir?"

"No, no thank you, just tea."

She curtsied and then apparated away with a crack in the way that only house elves can.

In a moment she was back again with a tray holding two cups and saucers, sugar, milk and a steaming pot of tea upon it. Harry was pleased to note that there was also a plate of biscuits too. Potions making could make one dreadfully hungry, as on occasion appetising smells would arise form the cauldrons at different stages of the brewing process.

After helping themselves to refreshment Harry sipped on his tea and nibbled on a biscuit as his eyes travelled about the office.

He had of course been there before for occlumency lessons and the like, but never before had he really taken in his surroundings and he did so now with interest.

It was unsurprisingly, quite bare of personal artefacts or much personal input at all really. The walls were left as rough grey stone bricks and they shone in the lamp light from the moisture droplets filming lightly over them. There was a threadbare carpet covering a portion of the floor and of course the worn mahogany desk with untidy piles of parchment and empty inkwells sprawled across it.

Perhaps the most interesting part of the room was the wall behind Snape's head on which a rack of potions hung. But not just any potions, these potions glowed luminescent oranges, greens and blues and their intermingled light cast an eerie glow on Snapes features, making him seem almost…supernatural. Harry chuckled to himself at this, what was he thinking? Hogwarts WAS supernatural, along with the whole wizarding world.

Snape's hand paused its journey to his mouth as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"And what Mr Potter, do you find so amusing?"

" Oh nothing much and it's 'Harry' by the way."

Again the eyebrow was suspended higher than the other, "Oh? Am I to suppose that we are…friends, now Mr Potter? Does this mean I shall be sitting on the Gryffindor side of the stands and cheering you on despite my duties to my own house? Am I to…" Here he shuddered delicately, setting down his cup and leaning in closer to Harry, lowering his voice almost seductively, "God forbid, start conversing with Weasley over hyper-active owls and joining in group activities with the Harry Potter fan club?"

Harry giggled helplessly at the image of Snape doing any of these things whilst firmly denying to himself that the tingling that had consumed almost his entire body was anything to do with the professor's sudden close proximity.

Straightening his face he looked Snape in the eye and said seriously, "Would you like to be my friend then?" Breaking into a teasing smile he pretended to pose like a super model, raising one hand up to the back of his head, turning his face slightly to the side whilst plastering a simpering smile to his lips. "Can you forgive me for bearing an uncanny resemblance to one Mr James Potter? Your once mortal enemy?"

Snape smiled and then it to faded to be replaced by an intensely dark look, "Oh I think I could forgive you many things… Mr Potter."

"H-Harry" Harry stuttered his body beginning to tremble under the almost predatory gaze the dark man before him was giving him.

He couldn't help but lean closer as a familiar scent began to unfold and coil sensuously about him and his eyes slid shut, a whimper escaping his throat.

A sudden loud 'Bang' tore them from the intimate moment and a truly unwelcome voice called "Harry? Harry where are you?"

Running footsteps rang over flagstones drawing ever closer to their private haven and Severus growled in annoyance, so close, he had been so close to…

"Harry?" Hermione's figure barrelled to a stop at the door as she took in the scene before her and with a darting movement she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of his chair, the legs screeching noisily across the floor.

"Hermione what are you-"

"He's a vampire Harry! Come on we have to go – he's a vampire!" She said shaking him before quickly dragging him behind her as Snape rose quickly to his feet in the face of the threat he perceived to his mate.

Severus growled low in his throat and his voice was gravely as he demanded, "Unhand him!"

"No!" She said defiantly standing her ground, her chest heaving from her frantic dash down to the dungeons. Her eyes alight with protective fire.

He glanced at her hand still placed on his mate and watched with growing fury as she pulled the still confused Harry into a protective embrace.

Growling once more he knocked her to the side, heedless of the resulting crash as she hurtled into a workbench, pulling Harry flush against him he slammed the door in her face.

Looking down he took a moment to smile as the boy rubbed his cheek against the vampire's robes with a contented sigh, but frowned angrily as he caught HER scent on his mate.

Turning he knocked the contents of his desk flying with one sweep of his arm, the empty potions vials smashing brutally against stone, parchment flying abruptly into the wall.

Harry gasped as his back was slammed against hard wood and in a moment of clarity he got out, "Professor what-" Before he moaned wantonly and became a gibbering pile of slush as Snape leaned over him and that infernal scent recaptured him once more.

"I think," Snape began, licking the side of Harry's neck, "That it is past time I claim you so that," another bone melting touch of tongue against pale, quivering skin. "Incidents like this are far less likely to occur."

Harry's legs fell open in need as the scent ensnared him further and he gasped in shock as two pointed canines sunk into his flesh and then…then the most wicked heat sung through his veins, drawn to that wonderful point on his neck where a moist cavern was sucking his life essence out of his body, pleasure coursing through him in a never ending stream.

Severus groaned as the sweetest crimson flow washed against his taste buds and he leaned in to suckle harder and attain the maximum he could of the salty elixir flowing over his tongue.

Vaguely, Harry noted that an obliging leg was thrust against his groin and he ground against it helplessly, his eyes sliding open to reveal deep crimson irises and wide glinting pupils.

Reluctantly Severus extracted his fangs from his mates neck, but only for a moment as he twisted his head and thrust them beneath the soft skin once more at a new angle, creating the mark he had so longed to bestow upon his mate, claiming him once and for all as his own.

A little longer of feeding and groaning and grinding and sucking and Severus felt with jubilation, a hot flow of a different kind gush against his leg.

Gently extracting his fangs he licked at the punctures to help them in the healing process, whilst a hand slipped beneath the waist band of his trousers and in a few strokes on his own throbbing member he was also granted a much needed release and he fell over his mate again with the force of it, riding on the intense waves of pleasure, his arm braced, holding him bare inches above the dazed boy below him.

Drawing in deep lungful's of air Severus stood and watched as Harry resurfaced gradually.

Blinking as his surroundings came back into focus, Harry became aware of a dull throb at his throat. Bringing his hand up he felt the newly made holes and his eyes widened in wonder…and then the recent events fully hit him.

With a cry he leapt from the desk just as the door crashed open to reveal a dishevelled and bruised Hermione. Pushing past her he ran swiftly from the room. Sparing her professor a quick glance, Hermione hastened to follow.

"Damn!"

Fell angrily from Severus's lips before he gave chase, his robes swirling in a black sea of tumultuous waves behind him.

* * *

Leviticus Lied: Oh isn't it delicious though lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

SilverDragonWings: Ah yes sorry you may have had to camp out for awhile lol. Um I can't tell you that but doubtless you've read it already so it won't matter lol. I know it was short this time but I hope the chapter you read just now was better, unfortunately yes, for some reason I always leave a chapter on a cliff hanger, don't ask me why for I do not know and yes I suppose it does keep readers interested. I'm glad my update cheered you up too btw.

DestinyEntwinements: Hmm dunno actually, keep reading, and why would I hit you? Chh not like you gave up my story voluntarily lol. But I'm glad you're back.

Vidalark: Yeah, me too, but um he maybe finding out soon so it's not all that bad, (wink, wink)

Kyer: No I'm afraid that like all men Severus has no clue when it comes to these things, either that or he's to horrified of the thought to acknowledge it, which ever you choose to prefer.

Parvatti: lol well I cldnt hav them fighting forever now could I? That would just be mean.

luv-blonde-bunny: I'm glad you liked it, questions are always good things I find.

Author is only vaguely hungry since demolishing an apple turn over, but her hunger for reveiws is still going strong.


	10. Frozen inside without your touch,

Hey peeps, I know, I know it's a little late but here you are, this should be a good chapter or at least what you've all been waiting for so...

Enjoy!

* * *

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love,darling  
Only you are the life among the dead 

The three figures ran at a terrifying speed through the corridors of Hogwarts, up stairs, round twists and bends and past curious suits of armour. Harry was in the lead, tears streaming down his face and his body operating on automatic pilot as his brain whirled in confusing turmoil.

Hermione, believing that Severus was after their blood…literally, was running faster then she ever had before, her heart pounding somewhere in her throat as she skidded round a corner after Harry.

Severus was gaining on Granger and closing in at a fast pace…but it wasn't her he was interested in, so on the next corner he gained momentum and sped past her.

"Harry!" Hermione barely had time to wonder where she found the breath to speak as the cry was torn from her throat when she saw the vampire closing in on him. Harry however paid her no mind, his brain had numbed over in shock and the only thought in his head was that he must get to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore would sort it all out…he had to.

Suddenly the toe of his shoe brushed the ground before it was supposed to and the air was punched form his lungs as he lunged forward, arms outstretched as he desperately fought to right himself by trying to grip onto thin air.

The ground came speeding up to meet him as his limbs flailed in panic and in that moment he was certain that his nose would be crushed against unrelenting stone and burst in an awful shower of blood.

But just as that very event was about to occur, the tip of his nose hovering barely inches above stone, strong arms slid about his middle and after a pause lifted him back to stand upright against a soft black wall of comfort.

Inhaling deeply Harry's nose registered the smell of Christmas pine and a hint of Rosemary. The arms about his back were strong and close, keeping him in a haven of heaven.

"Let him go!" Severus dragged his eyes from his mate to the girl now staring before him. Her wand was pointing straight at his heart and was held firm in her sweating grip. Her lower lip however, wobbled dramatically and he sneered in disbelief.

"Or what?" His brow lifted and he huffed disbelievingly, "Or you'll Avada Karada me? Is that it?"

She gulped but stood firm, her body arranged in the classic duelling stance, "W-what do you want with him? Y- you can't eat him you know, he's the, the boy that l-ived."

She inhaled deeply once she'd finished, trying to force herself to calm down.

Severus shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Miss Granger calm yourself, I assure you I have no plans to…" His top lip curled derisively, "Eat him."

"You can't suck his blood then!" She shouted, her face red and her voice hasty and panicked. "Just let him go!"

"Does he look unhappy?" He asked calmly.

"No but-"

"Does it look like I wish to harm him?" Her gaze flitted to Harry, who was purring happily, his face buried in Severus's neck.

"No…" Her eyes narrowed, "What are you playing at?"

"MISS GRANGER! I may be an inhuman blood sucking fiend," He said, his voice low and his teeth clenched, "But I am STILL your professor! Show a little respect! Now unless you leave and go back to your common room right now, you will be serving detention for the next month and I shall be seeing your house into negative points!"

Something flickered in her eyes and she faltered. He could tell she was torn between house loyalties, keeping her reputation intact and making sure her best friend would be okay.

Apparently coming to a decision she said, "I'm going to Professor Dumbledore right now." She slowly backed away, her wand still raised. "He'll stop you!"

Rolling his eyes again he waited until his innate hearing could no longer pick up her hurried footfalls and then he looked back down at the figure in his arms.

"Harry?" The boy gave no response. Moving backwards a little he tugged his head up via his chin and said again softly, "Harry?".

The dazed look in his mate's eyes cleared a little, then he frowned, realization dawned and he quickly pushed Severus away from him.

"What…I-" Frustrated he dragged his hair back from his forehead and moving further away from Severus and began to pace.

Without looking up he began speaking brokenly, trying to voice the confusion clouding in his brain.

"I don't, don't understand what's going on here, why is it that you're the only one I can't resist despite taking the potion? How come I can't get close to you without becoming befuddled by your scent and touch? How come you BIT me? Why didn't you TELL me you were a vampire for that matter? I thought we were friends."

Coming to a stop before Severus he let out a frustrated exclamation, "What's going ON?"

Severus watched his mate helplessly, upset by his growing panic and confusion.

Sighing he said, "Harry I-"

"Ah Severus, Miss Granger has come to me with a disturbing tale of vampire's and helpless students? Would you like to enlighten me of the events of this past evening with Mr Potter?"

Severus sighed and went to thrust his hand through his own hair but stopped when he remembered how quickly it became greasy.

"I am afraid that this conversation is to delicate for a corridor where unwelcome ears may listen."

"Then by all means let us adjourn to my office."

* * *

The party was silent as it ascended the revolving staircase to Dumbledore's domain. There was a weight that lay heavy upon Severus's heart and he could not help but  
watch his mate as he walked quietly ahead. He hoped desperately that he wouldn't have to reveal to Harry that he was his mate in that office. This was not the way he wanted Harry to find out. 

If he was honest with himself he would admit that he should have never claimed Harry, as inevitably an explanation as to why would have to follow.

But not like this

…Not like this…

They passed through the recently repaired door and into the office beyond. Dumbledore waved the students to the chairs facing his desk but Severus refused to sit and remained by the door, head down and arms folded across his chest.

"Tea anyone? No? How about some lemon drops?"

Hermione, who's face had slowly been growing more ruddy by the moment could contain herself no longer, "Professor Dumbledore! Sir, I'm sorry but I must insist Professor Snape to be removed from the school at once!"

Snape snorted loudly but did not look up.

"And why should he be removed Miss Granger? I trust Professor Snape more than-"

"Because he's a vampire Sir! I told you before, if he is not removed then he will remain a danger to the students!"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Hermione, "I know that Severus is a vampire Miss Granger, I have always known and I stress again that I trust him implicitly and he would never harm a student."

She sprang from her chair and paced, her chest heaving with the fury. "But he has harmed a student! Look!" And she sprang forward and grasped Harry's chin firmly and jerked it upwards. Harry whimpered as it pulled taught the tender skin there and closed his eyes in shame. He had not known that she'd seen it. That she knew.

Severus's head sprang up and he growled as she laid hands on HIS mate. But Dumbledore held up his hand and swept around the desk to examine the mark upon Harry's throat.

"You have marked him!" He glanced almost accusingly at Severus, "Did our discussion fall upon deaf ears?"

"I grew tired of waiting." Severus stated simply.

"Waiting for what?" Hermione asked wide-eyed, her hand falling from Harry's chin. "You mean you knew he was going to do this? Why? Have you no sense!" She spat at Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, you grow increasingly disrespectful. But you are right and I feel the time has come for you…and more importantly Harry to know the truth."

Harry looked up hopefully. Finally was someone going to tell him what was going on?

"Harry is as you know destined for a mate as a Cupido, he has a life partner waiting for him out there somewhere. Severus," The Headmaster gestured toward the vampire. "Also awaits a mate. For a long time he has suffered through periods called, 'Circumferences,' where every ten years he is made aware as to whether his mate is alive out there somewhere in the next generation. They were…but they were not of age and so Severus was unable to claim them as such. Indeed he didn't even know of their identity. This time however his mate was of age…and it is Harry."

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at Dumbledore, "Pardon?" He said disbelievingly.

"You are his mate Harry, as he is yours. Unfortunately he has been a little hasty and claimed you ahead of schedule but in reality it doesn't make much of a difference."

Harry himself got out of his chair then and mimicked Hermione's pacing action from earlier.

"Yes, I tried to research it, the reason I could still sense his arousal, the reason I become mere putty in his arms…it all makes sense now. But I was supposed to have other partners first, you know like it said in the book. I'm too young to be bound to one person for the rest of my life already. Aren't I?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I think it is time we gave these boys some privacy." Dumbledore said guiding a strangely silent Hermione from the room. Nobody commented on the fact that the Headmaster had called Snape a boy.

There was silence after the door was quietly shut. Neither form moved until finally Harry put his head in his hands.

"I'm to young for this." He whispered quietly.

Severus shifted slightly, then his silky tenor floated across the room.

"You were to young to lose your parents, to young to become a child star and are still to young to defeat the darkest wizard of these times. But you have survived it all and become the most beautiful, strong and relatively normal teenage boy that you are. Believe me when I say that you may be too young but you are not too weak."

Harry smiled at these words, they were only too true and they comforted him, but still…

"Would it be so terrible?" Severus's voice was quiet and very slightly anxious.

Harry thought of his growing suspicions that he was falling for the austere vampire before him.

Pushing all else aside he said, "No, it wouldn't."

Severus smiled…properly smiled and said, "Come here then."

Harry got up and melted into his mate's arms, purring contentedly.

"I promise you Harry, I will treat you as you deserve."

* * *

Harry sat in potions impatiently jotting down notes from the board. Beside him Ron was doodling a snitch with fierce concentration, an ink smudge on his nose and his tongue poking out from between his lips. 

On Ron's other side sat Hermione. She hadn't said much to him since she had found out that her best friend and her Professor were mates. In fact it almost seemed as if she were giving him the cold shoulder.

Sighing he turned back to his notes, glancing briefly at Snape before he did so, it seemed the vampire was not going to treat him any differently than he did his other students in class and Harry was glad. He would have been extremely disappointed in Snape had he shown him any preferential treatment in light of the new developments.

Glancing at the clock he saw that there was only eight minutes left of the lesson. It was the last lesson of the day and Snape had formerly invited him to join him in his quarters afterwards via owl this morning. He had been interested to note that upon the envelope the letter had been sent in, there were five dots, arranged to make the shape of a square, the dots being in each corner of the square with one in the middle.

This was the same mark that was upon Harry's throat, currently concealed by a glamour charm except for the dot in the middle.

The mark interested him greatly, he knew it was a claiming mark of course but he wondered if his was special. Did every mate have the same mark? Was it a universal claiming mark… to mean one has been claimed? He'd have to ask Snape later.

He was a little annoyed that he could not mark his mate in a similar way though, after all this was meant to be an equal relationship. He vowed to do something about that after more thought on the matter too.

He was still uneasy about this new development, he didn't like the fact that he was bound to one person for the rest of his life already. But he'd decided to take the mature approach, He could have screamed and shouted, he could have had a proper tantrum. But what was the point? These things happened, especially to him and he was just going to see how it went.

"You may pack up." Sighing with relief he packed his parchment and quills away and noted down the homework.

The rest of the class filed out of the classroom and Harry moved shyly over to his mate. When the last person's footfalls had faded, Snape gestured to the door and they walked a little way down the hall and after saying the password Snape lead them through into his quarters.

To his left a large fireplace sat, before it a green velvet couch and scarlet armchair off to the side. There was a distinct green colour scheme to the room and deep oak coffee tables and side cabinets were placed here and there throughout the room.

At Snape's invitation Harry sank down on to the edge of the couch edgily and watched as Snape poured himself what looked like a tumbler of scotch.

Nervously he fingered the mark he could still feel through the glamour on his neck. It had quickly become an unconscious habit and it was only Hermione who glared at him knowledgeably when he did so.

"Does it still hurt?" Harry jumped as Snape spoke and the shook his head.

"No."

"It's not finished you know, there should be a puncture mark in the middle." With a wave of his wand Snape took off the glamour and Harry felt cold tingle over his skin briefly.

"Right here." His fingers brushed the space between the already made puncture holes reverently and Harry's skin tingled in the wake of his mate's fingers.

Looking up and willing Snape to stay where he was Harry asked, "Is it the mark all vampires make when they claim their mates?"

Severus shook his head and drained his scotch in one before saying, "No, each vampire has his own individual mark, usually left on first kills, important victims and of course their mates."

"Oh."

"I would very much like you to call me Severus…Harry"

"Ok" Harry dropped his head as craning up to look at Sn- Severus was hurting the back of his neck.

There was a silence and Severus moved off to the side to replace his tumbler back on the drinks cabinet it came from.

Before Harry had time to miss him he was back and kneeling before him on the floor.

"Would you like me to complete it now?" Severus asked softly.

Harry's eyes widened, "Um, well if you want." He said uncertainly.

Severus chuckled lowly. "It would help if you wanted me to."

Harry shivered in the wake of that chuckle and remembering the last time he'd been bitten by Severus he said barely audibly, "Yes…yes I want it!"

Severus smirked and leant forward slowly, breathing softly on Harry's throat and sending warm tingles across his skin.

"Only the puncture I make in the square will be permanent." He said in his deep, silken tones, sending even more tingles across the quivering flesh on Harry's neck.

Harry nodded impatiently and leaned toward Severus, offering himself to him wantonly.

Severus breathed in deeply and plunged forward, sinking his teeth beneath skin with a deep groan.

Harry's eyes slid back as once more he felt his blood answering the call to his mate, slinking insidiously through his veins and flowing into the hot chasm latched onto his neck.

He felt the pleasure coil around his very soul and he clung to his mate helplessly, moaning, panting and quietly writhing in intense ecstasy.

He felt a pale, slender hand creep up his thigh, cup him and squeeze gently. Three fondles later and his cock pulsed, spilling his seed warmly against that wicked hand.

Severus detached himself from his mate and watched as he fell in a pleasurable stupor back onto the couch. Glancing at the mark he smiled, watching the unneeded puncture close up before his eyes.

"Mine!" He growled.

"All mine."

* * *

DestinyEntwinements: Yes a little as you've probably read lol. 

MeaghanPotter: lol I did.

Vidalark: Lol minus ten points for letting him get away. I like that.

Kin Pandun: No she rushed to his rescue because he's a vampire; remember when Snape first talked to her about him being a vampire? She threatened to tell Dumbledore because it was too dangerouse? Well that's why she rushed to Harry's aid, because she thought Severus would kill him. You probably gathered all that from this chapter but yer…there you go.

Silvermane1: Thanks.

SilverDragonWings: Lol no need to say sorry, yes he did indeed, I hope this chapter was just as good for you.

Silver Tears 11: Aha! I bet you call it PMS don't you, as in pre menstrual stress? You know cramps, bad temper and stuff; well in my neck of the woods we call it PMT - pre menstrual tension. And yes I said PMT LIKE! Lol but yes there you are.

Leviticus Lied: Lol there very sexual magical creatures…of course they have stamina. wink

darkmistwolf1991: Aww no need to whimper, you're updates here.


	11. catch me as I fall

OMG! YES! I am so sorry but fanfiction would NOT let me update since like saturday and I amso pleased that I have finally mannaged it so I am sorry but it wasn't my fault I swear. But however I feel it will be worth the wait as things are hotting up soon.

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers

Enjoy!

…

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now

Harry's mind cleared and he stared at the vampire looking lustfully back at him. Shakily he brought his hand up to his neck and felt the completed mark there. He smiled, it felt good to have a mark…to be claimed.

Severus smiled back and Harry couldn't help but catch his breath at how much it transformed his face. If Harry was honest Severus was by no means an ugly man, but when he smiled he was utterly gorgeous.

Harry's eyes widened fractionally as the vampire brought a hand up to touch his chest, right over his heart.

"Your heart beat has risen, what are you thinking?" Harry felt himself begin to slip into the safe place he felt whenever Severus was close, unknowingly a purr escaped his throat. The older mans palm was warm over his heart and felt so right.

Tipping back his head he said lazily, "You look good when you smile." Looking back at his mate he said, "Your doing it again, you should smile more often, you look so…" He lifted a hand as if to cup the other's cheek, but dropped it again with a flush and looked away hastily.

"It's alright," Severus said capturing the hand before it hit the sofa, "you're my mate, as I am yours…you can touch me whenever you like." With that he lifted Harry's hand and placed it back on his cheek.

Harry bit his lip nervously but soon the feelings of safety and warmth were flooding through him again and he moved closer despite himself, drawn by the sheer need to be with his mate.

Wrapping his other arm about Severus's neck he licked his lips, his gaze unwittingly drawn to the other mans chiselled red lips. "Can…can I kiss you as well?"

Severus didn't answer, simply stared at him with his dark gaze.

Unable to wait any longer Harry leaned forward and tentively pressed his lips to the other mans, ever so slightly, feeling tingles of pleasure sweep across his lips. Parting them slightly he let his tongue explore the seam of his mate's lips before darting it inside the hot cavern allowing him entrance. Carefully he slid it over the other's tongue and then up to caress the roof of his mouth. Bringing his hand up to the back of Severus's head he leaned in impossibly closer and coaxed the other man to respond by slipping his tongue beneath his mates.

Before he knew it he was being pressed back into the couch with Severus's tongue thrusting deeply into his mouth and he could barely think due to the emotions coursing through him.

That heavenly scent sought out his nostrils and he keened softly in response pushing back even further into the cushions and slipping a hand down between Severus's thighs.

He whimpered in loss as his hand was caught in a slender grip and that wonderful mouth with its sinful taste was removed.

"Not now Harry, we haven't the time and I don't want to rush this." Harry barely heard him and pressed closer to Severus, wanting him, yearning for him.

"Harry-"

The flush on Harry's cheekbones was darkening and his already plump lips were swelling further, when Harry's eyelids slid open they revealed impossibly wide pupils with a scarlet rim. Under his arms that were currently locked round his mate Severus could feel two hard lumps forming.

Damn it he had wanted to wait but it seemed like that wasn't going to be an option. Not really reluctantly he allowed himself to be pushed firmly onto the carpet, Harry's hand catching the back of his head before it hit the floor and his lips swooping down to claim his own.

Harry rubbed himself happily against the erection he could feel through many layers of clothing but soon grew impatient with so many barriers. Quickly he shucked off his robe and then brought his hands down to unbutton his fly, his fingers almost a blur in their haste.

Stilling his hand before it could release the desperate organ beneath the clothes Severus brought Harry's head back down for another kiss and then wrapped his hand around the hot and dripping shaft between his mates legs and stroked gently, listening to Harry's whimpers and happy groans.

Severus was about to divest himself of his own clothes with a handy spell when a fierce pain shot through his arm. "Ahh!…Excellent timing as usual."

Harry being to deep in his sexual haze to notice the change in Severus's mood, continued to writhe and groan, thrusting into Severus's hand desperately as all movement had stopped on Severus's part.

Gritting his teeth against the stinging burn, Severus decided he could not leave his mate like this and so moving quickly he gripped his mates cock firmly and stroked it hard and fast leaving no room for mercy. Harry responded favourably, thrusting just as hard into the tight circle of his mate's hand, rising up and away from Severus with his hands flat to the floor so as to get better leeway.

At any other time Severus would have taken the time to enjoy the wonderfully animalistic picture his mate made but the burn in his arm was rapidly becoming unbearable so he increased the speed of his hand and threw in a twisting motion just to make sure.

Soon enough Harry was spilling into his hand and onto his robes with a lusty shout, collapsing on Severus in exhaustion.

The smell of blood tinged the air and Harry's wings rustled as he breathed raggedly. It was only when his mate made moves to return the favour that Severus found the heart to gently remove his clinging form from his person and casting a cleansing charm on his robes, stand.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." His little Cupido stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"Duty calls," Seeing Harry nod in regretful understanding he strode into his bedroom and retrieved his robes and his mask. "go back to your tower, I probably won't be back until late so I'll see you tomorrow."

Deciding not to give his mate a kiss or go near him at all due to his still hard member he quickly left his rooms. Arousal trailing after him like a seductive mist.

Harry sighed, that would probably ensure that lingering enticing scent would probably ensure that his Cupido form wouldn't recede for quite awhile.

…

Severus strode angrily through his master's domain, the pain in his arm receding with every step. It had been utter torture to leave his mate at such a time, especially as he had just decided to claim him in a more intimate way then biting.

Taking the white marble stairs two at a time he quickly strapped his mask into place and turned into the large hallway that lead to the Dark lord's room.

Knocking a house elf out of the way and ignoring its pained squeal as it slammed into the wall he banged open the door and charged into the room, a snarl upon his lips.

His master was not alone. Three other death eaters stood, dark robed and masked before his master whilst one knelt before his master's chair as the dark lord thrust his penis leisurely down their throat.

"Ahhh Severus, you're here. If you'd like to wait just a moment."

Severus remained where he was and averted his gaze from the site before him, wondering why his master would choose to make such an open exhibition of himself before his servants. It wasn't usually he masters style.

He couldn't help but look up again though as his master gave a strangled cry, gripping his kneeling servant by his chestnut locks as his thrusts quickened and he presumably came, with an expression of what looked like intense pain on his features.

The other three Deatheater's shuffled awkwardly and it could be presumed that their faces were red behind their masks.

"I apologise," The Dark lord said, tucking himself back in an arranging his robes back into some semblance of order. "Avery was so eager to please me weren't you my pet?" he smiled and placed a hand on said Deatheater's cheek as he said this.

He turned to the rest of them as Avery stepped back behind his master's chair and donned his mask.

"Severus I am glad you decided to wear your mask today as I am sending you all on a little excursion of which you are in charge of.

As you know Azcaban is much easier to infiltrate what with the Dementors on our side now and so there are only a few paltry auror's left to keep the prisoners in check, armed with several vicious weapons of course but nothing we can't handle if we tread carefully."

Turning he treated Severus to the full blast of his smile, "By we I mean you and your group, obviously. Here is a map of the prison and upon it is marked the route I wish you to take. If you follow it you should only encounter maximum six guards with the worst weapon being a recaptured Dementor.

I have no doubt you all know whom you are breaking out. Just remember I want it done swiftly, smoothly and kill whoever you must."

With that his master sent another smirk Severus's way indicating that he may bite the hapless guards if he wished.

Severus nodded once and left. Excursions were always fun, he got to bite people guilt free. Besides he would do almost anything for Lucius Malfoy, his child hood companion and dear friend.

…

Severus twisted the brawny auror's arm and slammed him into the wall with one hand, almost in a bored fashion.

"It's always the big ones, thinking they can take on the mean ol' nasty vampire," He smirked, "Guess again" and with that his fangs dropped and he latched onto the guards neck, drinking his fill before leaving him on the floor in an unconscious heap, his neck a bloody mess.

Wiping his mouth he licked his fangs clean, not bothering to withdraw them, as he could smell the next man just around the corner.

"Obliviate him!" He snapped to his fellow Deatheater's and strode silently on, his robes barely whispering across the floor.

Quietly he hugged the wall, smelling the strong stench of fear, as he got closer to the guard. Stopping just short of the corner, his back flat to the wall he chuckled lowly and heard the little hitch of breath he was waiting for.

Without even looking he stretched his arm around the corner and snagged the guard, swinging him around to face him with his hand about his throat.

"Tut tut, hearing all this commotion and not coming to investigate, we are a naughty little guard now aren't we?"

The guard didn't respond simply kicked out, catching Severus in the leg with his boot whilst at the same time hitting him viciously on the cheek with his fist. Severus hissed and pinned the other man to the wall with his own booted leg.

"Now for that, I'm going to kill you" Dropping his foot he lunged for the mans throat, sinking his fangs deep into the guards neck and drawing deeply. Despite his earlier death threat his conscious pricked him in the form of Dumbledore's voice and Harry's image and he dropped him not long after his first mouthful. The man fell like a rag doll from his fingers and Severus sneered at the waiting group of deatheater's.

"Eugh I doubt they even bother to wash anymore? Obliviate him."

"Sir, don't you think we should kill them? Obliviate could be too risky to your status as a spy and the Master did say..."

"FOOL! Do you not think that if we killed them and some one either witnessed or got away it would be even more damaging for my status as a spy? At least if I have them obliviated then it will look like I at least tried to save them!"

The other man dropped his head, "Yes sir."

"Do not question my judgement again!" He hissed turning and stalking off in search of his last victim.

Finding him he knocked him about a bit in his anger, relishing in the splatter of blood as a nose was shattered and the satisfying sound of skull meeting iron bars before he ravaged the mans neck, almost destroying his wind pipe before he could force himself to let go.

Flinging the man to the ground he quickly cast a spell to staunch the blood and an obliviate before the others caught up with him.

Standing he checked around via his nose for any more guards but as his master had predicted he scented none in the immediate vicinity.

Waiting for the others to catch up with him he had to visibly restrain himself from finishing off the man on the floor, the scent of blood was proving fatal to his resolve.

Thankfully his motley crew of weaklings showed up and he snarled at them before whisking down the hallway. Coming to a locked and barred gate he restrained one of the younger and more eager members of the group from trying to kick the door in and gestured for Macnair to bring forth his axe.

With three blows the lock was little more than a hunk of scrap metal and holding his hand up for silence Severus waved them through.

Quietly they crept down the hallway looking for cell FH10, ignoring the stench of unwashed bodies and people too gone to even stand, despite the fact that the dementors were no longer in residence. Some of the more lucid stuck their hands through the bars and asked them for freedom, bartered with them for it and even plain begged for it. They didn't seem to mind that the group were obviously Deatheater's but then it WAS a prison and these were, for the most part, criminals.

They ignored them all and kept going and when it became evident that the group of Deatheater's were going to be of no help to the lucid prisoners, things like the contents of chamber pots and spit flew there way and unfortunately Nott was unable to avoid a flying piece of excrement.

Sneering in disgust at him Severus came to a stop beside a cell where a man sat wearily on his pallet, his now dirty blond hair tangled and course.

"Lucius?" Severus called into the cell, wondering if this gaunt figure could really be the man he had grown up with.

The man slowly lifted his head and glanced out through the bars.

"Severus?"

"Yes, yes it's me just hold on, you'll be out of there in a second."

Turning to Nott he told him to go and look out for any signs of trouble from the other guards, which he did whilst still trying to clean his face off with his robe. Turning back to the cell, Severus hunted in his pockets for the acid he'd hidden there especially for the purpose of eating through the bars.

Finding it he took it out and threw it over five of the bars, intending to make a hole big enough for a grown man to pass through.

The acid hissed and within minutes the bars Severus had thrown the acid on were nothing more than a few drops of sizzling iron and making sure that none of the still dripping metal came into contact with his skin, Severus passed through the hole and came to kneel in front of his old friend.

"Not really in keeping with your usual venue's is it?" He asked teasingly with a raised brow and a glance about the filthy cell. Lucius smiled weakly but didn't answer.

"Come on." Severus said hauling the senior Malfoy into his arms and helping him to the hole, "Step through, that's right just mind the acid." He said steadying Lucius with a hand on his back. He was just about to step through after him when in flurry of hurried footsteps Nott was back and through panted breaths he managed to reveal, "They've discovered us sir! Sixty maybe seventy guards are on their way now!"

Swinging round to face the rest of the group, dark eyes frantic he yelled, "RUN!" before hurrying through the hole, barely aware of a stinging pain in his shoulder as he grasped Lucius about the shoulders and half pulled, half dragged him down the hallway.

In the distance Severus could hear the frantic shouts of the guards as they gained on them swiftly and suddenly his innate hearing picked up the sound of air being displaced in a way that a running guard could not achieve.

"They've got brooms! Run, Run, RUN!" He urged his fellow servants as glancing behind them he caught the flicker of metal shining in the light.

Everything seemed to move into slow motion as his own slightly laboured breaths and the wheezes of his friend reached his ears and they tore through the mutilated gate of earlier, freezing it shut with a hurried spell behind them not even stopping to check if it had worked.

They were gaining ground and the adrenaline coursing through their blood was allowing them to continue at the fast pace they were as they flung themselves round corners and down stairwells.

They were on the very last stretch in a tiny hallway when Lucius tripped and fell on the rugged stone floor, his hands and legs splaying out to the side and the air rushing out of his lungs with a loud "Oof!"

Severus slowed from his head long dash with much difficulty and doubled back for him, ignoring Lucius's weak attempts to get up by himself, he scooped him up and glancing back, his hair swinging in a wide ark about his face he realised just how close the approaching guards actually were as he quite literally saw the whites of their eyes. Making a decision he did something he hadn't done in years and kicked into the supernatural speed all vampires possessed but not often used, due to its ability to be incredibly draining.

In a dark blur he was gone and as the air flattened his hair to his head and his side vision blurred into grey he zoomed past the rest of the Deatheater's and out into the courtyard, apparating in mid dash.

…

Harry sighed in relief as his wings retracted and the red flush receded. It had taken two hours for him to return to human form and he had been so bored with waiting.

But now he realised how sticky and dirty he felt and making a quick decision deduced that Severus really wouldn't mind if he took a quick shower before he went. Besides he probably wouldn't even realise seeing as he was probably going to be gone for quite awhile if his meeting with the dark lord had taken this long anyway.

Quickly he moved in to Severus's bedroom and couldn't help but glance around, as he had never been in there before.

The theme was cream and dark chocolaty brown. There was a brown carpet that took up a good portion of the floor and had a cream border. There was a pine dresser to the side with various paraphernalia upon it such as a hairbrush, tiny mirror and several cream pillar candles.

It smelled of sandal wood incense and very vaguely of pine. But what really caught his eye was the huge pine four poster bed with cream drapes and linen coverlet with an ivy pattern weaved upon it, chocolate brown pillows and piping on the coverlet.

It looked so comfortable and inviting that he was very tempted to lie upon and simply breathe in the scent of his mate but he resisted. Although Severus might not mind him taking a shower he did not know how he would react to coming home to find Harry sniffing the private sanctuary of his bed.

So shedding his clothes he walked towards the white and black tiled bathroom and slipping inside, took off his final article of clothing as he adjusted the temperature of the small shower to suit his tastes. Stepping inside he grinned, it was actually far roomier then it looked on the outside he realised and flinging his head back he raised his hands and ran them through his now dripping locks as the warm water spilled down his front, caressing his belly and soiled member, cleansing him and making him feel a lot better.

…

The Dark lord almost spilt his brandy all over himself as quite suddenly his two most faithful followers suddenly apparated in the form of a blur before him, before sprawling upon the floor at his feet.

Raising his head Severus said, "I have him my lord."

The dark lord's bemused expression did not waver as he indicated, "I can see that, problems?"

Severus nodded and explained that the rest of the group were not far behind and that they would explain in more lengthily detail.

"Alright then, if you would I would appreciate it if you took Lucius to the snakelet sweet and had the house elves attend to him. Then you may go."

Severus nodded at swept from the room, unaware of the Dark lords scarlet gaze following him out.

Laying Lucius carefully upon the bed he called for a house elf and sat carefully upon the bed beside him.

The broken man rolled his head to the side and stared at Severus with a dulled silver gaze.

"You should have left me, saved yourself."

Severus nodded, "I should, but the Dark lord would not have been best pleased if I had done that now would he?"

Lucius shook his head and chuckled weakly before raising his head for a house elf too give him a glass of cool water.

Once this was finished he said, "You know that wasn't the only reason Severus, as do I. You hold our childhood close to your heart, as I do also. But I wouldn't let anything stand between my service to the Dark lord or my own survival… I would have left you."

Severus nodded, "I know."

Lucius chuckled weakly once more, "I'm sure you do, is their nothing you would risk my life for Severus?"

Severus answered without pause. "You know there is nothing Lucius, you are held very dear to my heart."

"You are a fool, but a caring one. Now if you don't mind I would like to rest and I am sure our Lord has finished with you for the evening." In an extremely rare display of affection he placed his hand upon Severus's and smiled, "Go home and rest my friend."

…

Severus traipsed wearily into his rooms and flung his robe and mask upon the couch, running his hand through his hair he headed straight to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a stiff scotch. Downing it in one he sighed and popped his neck several times with a roll of the neck before checking that the hidden compartment in his cabinet still held what it was designed too, as he did nearly every night.

Pouring another scotch to sip more leisurely at, he wandered into his bedroom only to stop dead as he saw piles of clothing littered upon the floor and heading in a trail toward his bathroom. Registering that the sound of running water hitting the tiles of his shower could be heard he moved to go and investigate when suddenly the water was shut off and the sound of his shower cubicle opening and closing reached his ears.

Suddenly the scent of his mate engulfed him and he waited whilst the sound of bare feet sticking to the tile and towel nestling against bare skin reached him.

Then the door opened and his mate stood there in all his pale, wet and dripping glory with a flush about his cheeks and a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Severus, I'm sorry it took awhile for my Cupido form to recede and then I felt all sticky and I didn't think you'd mind if- Agh!"

Harry was cut off mid sentence as his mate threw his glass away and grabbing him about the hips flung him on the bed and preceded to drape himself over him hungrily.

Neither registered the sound of glass hitting the wall or the heady scent of spilt scotch.

…

Kin Pandun: I'm afraid that I can't tell you about Hermione, however the last puncture mark, the one in the middle of the others that is, has significance because it simply completes the mark. The mark in its entirety is also permanent. That's all I can really explain right now but if you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask, anything for my faithful reviewers.

DestinyEntwinements: lol cant tell you that, just enjoy lol.

Dangelic Fantasy: lol yes indeed he is.

Leviticus Lied: Do you know, I don't actually know why, it just seemed right to me somehow to have a mark that looked like that. Why does Severus never get any satisfaction? Hmm…because he's a gentleman I suppose. But as you observed from this chapter he's not always left unsatisfied.

speed2: Lol me to.

Drakeluvr: Hello there, wow what a lot of reviews! Um no Harry would not be calling Severus by his actual name, simply because he has never thought of Professor Snape in an intimate way before and just isn't used to thinking of him as Severus.

Silvermane1: Thank you.

Silver Tears 11: That's ok, sadly I can't tell you about Hermione or Ron. But you'll find out soon.

TammyLynnSlark: Lol sorry about that, I've been in that sort of situation many times before. Thank you I'm very chuffed.

MyEmeraldEyes: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed the update.

SNAPEISMINE: Oh, why thank you, I fear you'll fond my other stories terribly disappointing but you're welcome to look lol.

SilverDragonWings: Yes indeed it does look like that, he got the puncture in the middle by using both of his fangs and one pierced in the middle and one outside the mark entirely, the one inside the mark closed up entirely as it wasn't part of the mark.

Author is hungry, reviews would be humbly appreciated.


	12. Don't let me die here

So here it is! My personal favourite chapter and also a VERY significant one!

Just a few facts:

1. I listened to Aragorns short song at his crowning ceremony in R.O.T.K and that is the tune the song is based on.  
2. I listed to Kathleen Battle's 'lovers' song when Severus is running through the fields so if you want to look them up feel free. It would probably help. (no worries you will understand all in good time)  
3. Hermione's standoffish phase WILL be explained!  
4. I know I am focussing a lot on Severus at the moment but please bare with me, Harry will get his turn soon, promise.  
5. I hope you all like it and YOUR ALL GREAT!

Enjoy!

* * *

Don't let me die here

Severus just couldn't help himself, the sight of Harry in just a towel, water dripping down his pale chest and firmly muscled legs, the flush across his cheeks and those almost fearful big green eyes all the clearer because his glasses were hanging loosely in his left hand, just made him want to jump him, which he did.

Flinging him on the bed, Harry hardly had time to get out a surprised, "Sev-" before his mate covered his mouth with his own and his towel was unceremoniously whipped from about his hips.

Shocked but not unhappy at this sudden turn of events Harry felt the exhilarating feeling of air breezing across his skin before that enticing scent made it self known once more and he lifted his arms to wrap them tightly about his vampire's neck.

Severus, feeling that he had entirely too many clothes on, felt one handed in his pockets for his wand and finally having found it, fumbled, also one handed, to get it the right way up before he spelled his clothes off with a muttered incantation between frantic and clinging kisses and, before setting it down, lowered all light as well.

And then the wand was lost in the increasingly twisted sheets as Harry wrapped a leg around him and Severus suddenly found himself on his back, looking into scarlet edged eyes and panting desperately as his mate's sinful mouth found its way to his neck, sucking and licking along his collar bone, down between his nipples and then – Oh Christ around his nipples, until each nub had been sucked and nibbled and even slurped as Harry looked up at him with a teasing glint in his eye before moving even lower to his pale, trim stomach, sucking, licking and creating patterns with his tongue.

Severus thought fleetingly that Harry must be feeling like his needs were being met already as his wings had not put in an appearance, before he lost his train of thought as a warm gust of air rippled through the tight curls above the base of his erection.

And then he was writhing, literally twisting and turning on the sheets in ecstasy as a teasing tongue ran over his length, completely coating it in saliva as Harry's curious nature encouraged him to discover his mate's penis in the most intimate way possible.

When he felt the tip of Harry's tongue press into the small opening at the tip of his cock Severus moaned and reluctantly brought Harry's head up and away from his cock. Moving swiftly he jack knifed up and pushed against Harry's chest, causing him to fall back on the bed leaving Severus in control, they were lying upside down on the bed.

Gently he lifted each of his mates legs so that they were bent, Harry's knees were practically touching his ears and after tenderly kissing the side of one calf he drove down to lick the head of his mates dripping member before moving his head down even further.

He was greeted with the sight of Harry's hole winking teasingly at him as Harry clutched his legs to his chest.

Without hesitation Severus leaned forward and firmly grasping his mate's cheeks and pulling them apart he thrust his tongue into the puckered entrance and made love to him relentlessly with his tongue alone before closing his mouth about his entrance and sucking on it strongly.

Harry keened and thrust his ass back against his mouth, moaning and groaning all the while.

When he'd manipulated Harry's most private place until Harry was arching and writhing and screaming quite pleasantly and without pause, Severus withdrew his mouth and promptly sunk his fangs into the inside of his mate's cheek.

Harry screamed at the top of his lungs and bucked uncontrollably off of the bed as the vampire drunk deeply from him.

Severus was keening himself as the crimson elixure flooded his mouth and burst over his tongue. Securing a firmer grip on his mate's hips he drew deeply from him, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as the salty, metallic fluid invaded his senses. He only just remembered to grasp his mate's member and pull on it hard several times. Extracting his fangs he continued to pull on his mate's cock as he leaned up to whisper in his mates ear, "Just to let you know, that bite mark is permanent."

With a lusty groan at this Harry threw back his head and came all over Severus's hand and his stomach.

Severus almost lost it right then, almost tore into Harry's virgin entrance and fucked the ass off him right then. But he held back…just.

Leaning forward he sunk his fangs into the previously made punctures and drew another tiny mouthful of blood from his mate.

Harry moaned weakly and Severus smiled, keeping the blood in his mouth he withdrew his fangs, savouring the taste for as long as possible, sweet elixir swilling in his mouth.

Then he gently leaned in and closing his lips about his mate's entrance, let his precious load pour inside.

Harry jumped in shock as something warm, wet and liquid trickled inside of him and he lifted his head in surprise.

Severus simply smirked at him before gently and carefully inserting a finger inside of him.

Harry gasped but didn't tense, it didn't hurt, just felt a bit strange and different. Seeing no discomfort on his mate's face Severus slipped another into the mix, twisting and scissoring them gently.

Harry did feel pain then and brought his knees up against the intrusion, hissing and trembling just a little.

"Shh," Severus said, the sound slightly slurred around his fangs. Bringing his hand up he stroked Harry back to hardness as to distract him from the pain.

It worked until he then added a third finger and Harry full on cried out and arched his back, trying to get away from the invading digits.

Immediately Severus stilled his finger and moved to lay over Harry, nipping at his skin gently and licking the lone tear that rolled slowly down his check.

"I'm here, shh, I'm here. It will hurt for only a little while Harry I promise and I shall hold you close the whole time." He said, distressed at the pain his mate felt.

Pursing his lips Harry nodded and slowly Severus completed the act of stretching Harry out with only a few small winces and hisses on Harry's part.

Then taking his fingers out of Harry he lined himself up and calmly entwined his fingers with Harry's, looming over him and staring deep into his eyes.

Then slowly, slowly he pressed forward, holding back a groan as inch by inch he was held in a warm, moist cradle of pleasure.

Stopping when he was balls deep he kissed Harry's cheeks and nose and eye lids, murmuring sweet words of comfort and smiling as his mate sought out his mouth.

Then quite suddenly he withdrew and angling his thrust he hit home hard and fast and smirked when Harry jumped and cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back, mouth open and panting his need.

After that Severus was steady but firm, keeping them at a speed between slow and fast and drawing on Harry's moans and whimpers of encouragement.

Feeling his orgasm coil like a burning snake in his lower belly, Severus slowly started increasing the pace, pistoning his hips faster and faster until Harry was wailing, thrashing, arching and almost crying with pleasure and suddenly after one particularly vicious thrust Harry erupted between them and Severus came hotly in the warm encasing of his mate.

They lay there for a few minutes, Harry panting harshly and the blood Severus had drunk settled as a warm weight in Severus's stomach.

After a while Severus rose and pulled his robes back on and gently waking Harry he cleaned him gently with a warm flannel, noticing with relief that despite the fact he'd lost control at the end Harry had not torn. Applying some cooling paste he urged Harry up and helped him dress. Then grabbing Harry's hand he pulled him out into the living room.

"Are you alright?" He asked still slightly concerned as he drew Harry into his lap as they settled on the couch before the fire.

"More than alright!" Harry enthusiastically intoned despite his obvious lethargy.

"Good, now I plan to cook some dinner, would you like some?" He asked gently brushing some hair away form Harry's face.

"Mm yes please," Harry confirmed, eyes still closed. "then bed?" He asked cheekily opening one of them.

Severus chuckled squeezing him closer, "Yes then bed, but only for sleeping. I want to keep your discomfort at a minimum."

"Oh!" Harry pouted.

This time Severus out right laughed, "Your insatiable!"

"Ahh but you love me anyway right?" Harry teased, meaning to simply peck Severus softly on the lips and moaning as Severus goaded the action into something more.

"Well, well, well, we have been a naughty vampire now haven't we?"

The occupants of the sofa jumped simultaneously and Severus froze, his arms instinctively drawing Harry, if possible closer to him as he recognised the cool tenor.

Leaning casually with his elbows on the mantel-piece behind him, stood Lucius Malfoy. His beautiful, if now a little gaunt, face arranged into an expression of polite incredulity.

It was at times like these that Severus wished he had not learnt legimency along side this man, so as he might have a chance to glimpse what was going on behind the deceptive features.

As it was he had no idea what Lucius was currently thinking, nor what he planned to do. But he did not like the idle threat that lay loosely in the form of a wand between the senior Malfoy's fingers.

Pushing Harry gently from his lap, he stood up warily.

"Lucius, recovered and visiting so soon?"

Lucius smirked, "Hmm yes I thought I'd come and visit my oldest and dearest friend. However he seems to be quite preoccupied at the moment."

He smirked fingering his wand almost lovingly, a strange gleam in his eye. Harry wondered what kind of game he was playing and why, surely he wasn't really going to sentence his best friend to death by telling the Dark lord what he had seen.

"Tut tut Severus, I was under the impression that you informed the Dark lord that you had not found your mate… but what I just witnessed quite obviously suggests the contrary." He examined his nails briefly, "What will he do… I wonder upon discovering that not only did you lie to him…but that your mate is the golden boy himself?"

Severus turned and walked over to his refreshment cabinet, pouring himself a scotch he turned to lean against it, also nonchalantly.

"What do you plan to do with this information?" He asked almost casually taking a sip from his tumbler, though his eyes never left the blond Adonis.

Harry wondered how Severus could feel safe in turning his back on the dangerous death eater before him but kept quiet, he was pacified a little by the fact that his mate never strayed far from him and kept himself in between Harry and Malfoy at all times.

"Why Severus, you know what I have to do. The dark lord must be informed"

Severus seemingly placed his hand on the cabinet behind him and quietly said, "Indeed and by Merlin I hope you forgive me…for what I too, have to do."

It was so quick Harry almost missed it. Suddenly Severus brought his arm forward and with the words "Avada Kedavra" and a green beam of light, Lucius Malfoy, Voldermorts right hand man, lay slain on the carpet before him.

"You…you killed him…how…"

Severus ignored Harry's shocked stutters and stumbled blindly over to Lucius to fall on his knees beside him and reached trembling hands out to gently close his eyes.

"…Severus?"

The vampire didn't answer, he simply knelt with his hand resting upon his victims face and gradually the most beautiful sound Harry had ever heard reached out to caress him.

"Rãzboinic plecat, prieten eliberat, în tãrîmurile întunecate - cãlãtoria sã înceteze  
(Warrior gone, friend released, into the dark lands – journey to cease)  
Prietenul sã fie protejat, îngrijit de cãtre dânºii  
(Friend be safe, looked after by they)  
În tãrîmurile întunecate, faþa de-acum acoperitã  
(Into the dark lands, face now veiled)  
Deoarece el e deja mort  
(For he is dead)  
El e plecat  
(He is gone)  
Trimis pe tãrîmurile întunecate...  
(Journeyed into the dark lands…)  
N-ar fi trebuit sã cadã niciodatã, mortalitatea furatã  
(Should never have fallen, mortality stolen)  
Crimã comisã pentru a-i fura sufletul  
(Murder performed to steal the spirit)  
Amicului meu  
(Of my kinsman)  
Deoarece el stã culcat, rece  
(For he lies cold)  
El e mort  
(He is dead)  
Trimis pe tãrîmurile întunecate...  
(Journeyed into the dark lands…)  
...De cãtre propria-mi mînã  
(…By mine own hand)"

There was silence, total and utter silence, Severus sat with his head bowed, his midnight black tresses falling softly over his face, hands folded demurely in his lap and Harry could swear he saw a tear drop fall silently onto his dark robes and seep into the fabric.

Time dragged on and Harry grew worried by his mate's quiet manner. He placed his hand on his arm gently, "Severus…?" The vampire shook him off in an irritated manner and turned his head away. After a moment his voice, husky but steady was heard behind his hair.

"I need to…dispose of the," He took a deep breath, "the body." Standing he scooped his former friend into his arms and headed towards the floo. Flinging some powder into the grate he said, "Stay here." Before stepping through the grate and disappearing in a billow of green flame.

Harry was left on the floor looking after his mate forlornly.

* * *

Severus flood to a tiny inn in Wales he knew well, the floo connection was thankfully in a separate room to the bar and before he stepped through into the main area he cast a glamour over Lucius's body to make him…it, look like a travelling cloak.

This done he moved into the bar and nodded a greeting to the innkeeper, ignoring his gestures for a more in depth conversation. Moving swiftly he crossed to the door and stepped out into the night.

It was raining heavily and his boots sunk deep into the rough dirt track that served as a road away from the village. Ten minutes later and he was far away from the village, half running half stumbling in his haste and it was then he gave in to his grief, warm salty tears mixing with the cool rain running down his cheeks and though the sobs were torn cruelly from his throat, he stumbled onwards, heedless of the mud staining his robes and his hair flapping wetly about his shoulders.

It was utterly dark and he could see but vague shapes in the gloom, he knew only that the smelly Muggle contraptions named cars never came out this far, the ground being to volatile at the best of times.

Awkwardly he negotiated a sty to his right and half tripped his way into the field beyond. Vaguely making out the trampled strip of terrain masquerading as a path before him. His mind shied away from the enormity of his actions as he jogged onwards. If he thought too much upon it he was likely to kill himself and that was not an option, all this was in aid of the safety of Harry. If killing his best friend meant he could keep his mate safe then that was what he had to do…and had done.

Looking up he realised he was heading towards the forest he'd been planning to dump the body in and crashed gratefully into the trees. Taking a route he knew well he jogged through the foreboding trees and looming branches until he came upon a clearing not too far in.

Setting the bundle down carefully he removed the glamour and looking away from the angelic face upon which an expression of shock was still frozen in place, he stripped it gently of all clothing.

The moon shone brightly overhead and the body before him shone with the pale light of death, ethereal and beautiful as it had always been and Severus felt almost filthy as he sullied it with his traitorous hands.

Finally he stood and gathering the clothes took one last look at his long time friend, swallowing back the tears as they threatened to fall like the rain from the trees about him. He couldn't bear to leave him, open to attack from the elements and wild animals and so he cast a protection spell about him…it.

And with that he slowly turned…and left.

* * *

Harry looked up as the grate flared almost angrily and Severus strode through it.

"What…"

"Not now, wait!"

Without even hesitating Severus stalked to his drinks cabinet and picked up the fallen wand that lay beside it and then cast a strong cleaning charm upon the whole room, paying special attention to the area about the fireplace.

Then pouring himself a stiff scotch he downed it in one and hid it back in the hidden compartment he kept it in on the side of the drinks cabinet.

With that he collapsed back onto the sofa and placed his head in his hands…sighing deeply.

Crawling from his spot on the floor Harry placed his head on his mate's knee in sorrow. He felt a gentle hand being placed on his head and purred slightly as it ruffled his hair, caressing softly.

"I'm sorry Harry, it had to be done."

Harry sighed, "I know…but Lucius is a prominent person and if you're discovered you'll not only have to answer to the Ministry but Voldemort too."

"There is no way of hiding it, so I left him…the body, where it will be easily found. I used my other wand so that even if my own is checked for an unforgivable it will not be traced. I stripped him of clothing and burned them and have cleansed the room so that no fingerprints will linger. I have done all I can. Now we can but wait."

Silently Harry stood and held out his hand and after a moment of hesitation Severus took it and they went to bed.

* * *

A boy with golden locks tumbled about in the snow, red cheeked and glowing with happiness. "Come and play Severus." He said over the wind.

"I don't like it," Severus said, "it's cold and wet." The boy laughed and tumbled backwards, creating a snow angel with his arms and legs.

"Even Malfoy's can play in the snow, you're so uptight and proper, lighten up and have some fun!"

"No"

The boy frowned, "Always doing what's right aren't you?" His head turned and he pinned him with an icy gaze, "Was it right to kill me Severus? Was it right to kill you're best friend? Was it right? Was it!"

Severus felt tears clog the back of his throat, "I didn't mean to, I had to do it…I…"

"You HAD to do it? Why don't you ever ..."

Severus awoke with a start and flung the covers off of himself. Leaping from the bed he headed straight for his drinks cabinet and downed three stiff scotches in a row, pouring out his fourth he sipped more leisurely at it, his eyes falling reluctantly to the carpet before the fire.

Swallowing back the tears that again threatened to consume he turned and flung his glass at the wall.

The dream had been part memory and now a beautiful memory was ruined.

"Severus?" He turned to the bedroom door and saw Harry standing questioningly in the doorway. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok…you did what needed to be done Severus, ultimately he would have killed you if you had not, even if it would have been indirectly. He would have told Voldemort and you would have died, you know it, I know it…and he knew it."

Severus nodded and the weight about his heart lifted marginally.

"Come to bed."

And he did.

* * *

There we go, your thoughts would be most humbly appreciated. 


	13. oh how we love you

Oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending

Severus awoke as his internal body clock alerted him to the fact it was time to get up.

A heaviness lay upon his heart and his cheeks felt dry and sore from the salt in the tears he had shed last night. Sighing and running a hand over his eyes disgustedly, he finally turned his attention to the bundle of warmth curved into his side.

He wasn't resentful towards Harry for what he had had to do, it was in no way his fault that Severus had had to kill his best friend to keep Harry safe. Lucius had appeared without warning and had uttered no empty threats. It was certain that if Severus had let him go the Dark lord would have known within the hour and all hell would have broken loose.

No it was himself that he despised the most and had he not sworn to Lucius that there was nothing in the world that would induce him to betray him then perhaps the guilt would be marginally less.

Sighing he extracted himself from Harry and headed briskly for the shower, there was but one way he knew how to deal with his grief and he as going to put it into effect immediately.

* * *

Harry frowned in consternation as once again his mate let fly at another hapless student. The vampire seemed constantly short tempered lately and everyone was suffering for it. He moved through the halls with quick and movements, his robes swirling behind him like a black storm and woe betide anyone who got in his way.

Harry could handle all of this, after all only he knew what had caused this sudden increase in snarkiness. What really hurt however was that Severus had shut him out completely and hadn't even bothered to talk to him at all since the night that had caused this behaviour.  
It was now more than a week later and Harry had made an alarming discovery, apparently Cupido's suffered from withdrawal symptoms upon being separated from their mates for long periods of time. During the last couple of days Harry had been experiencing severe trembling fits at random and unforeseeable times and was overly emotional for no reason. He also craved Severus's presence with a vengeance and was ashamed to admit he had actually been following Severus around at a safe distance on his nightly rounds of the school.

It was now almost the end of the lesson and Harry had resolved to hang back and talk to his mate if it was the last thing he did, which in Severus's current frame of mind was not so inconceivable.

Packing up his writing tools and parchment he shuffled nervously next to his desk as the rest of the class filed out slowly. He gasped in surprise as his shoulder was knocked into by another passing shoulder and looked to see Hermione stalking past, her nose in the air and her hair bouncing in time to her steps.

Rubbing his aching shoulder he held back tears at her hurtful behaviour and concentrated on not embarrassing himself like he had in Herboligy earlier by bawling all over the place in his over emotional state. Suddenly his knees began to shake and his hand tremble on the desk before him, damn it what a time to have a fit.

Severus briskly shuffled and rearranged the papers on his desk, luckily it was the last class of the day on a Friday so he had the whole weekend off and he planned to completely ignore the piles of paperwork on his desk until at least Saturday afternoon, preferring to stay in bed and wallow for awhile.

Looking up he noticed the lone figure standing forlornly at the other side of the room for the first time and sighing he raised an eyebrow.

"Was there something?"

Harry's eyes widened and seemed to sheen over and become glassy for a second before he blinked and started talking.

"Y-yes there was someth-thing! You've b-been shutting m-me out and I-I'm not g-going to take i-it anym-more!

Severus frowned, "Why are you stammering?" He said rounding the desk quickly to move closer to his mate in concern.

"Why do y-you c-care?" Harry said glaring at him defiantly even as his legs felt as if they would give way under him.

Pursing his lips Severus reached his mate quickly and scooping him up in his arms walked quickly with him out of the door and along the hall to the door of his rooms.

"Of course I care. Dittany." He uttered before stepping through the door as it opened in acceptance of his password.

Moving swiftly through the living room he set Harry on the bed in his living room and knelt down in front of him.

"Now why are you trembling, are you ill? If so I may have a potion that could help."

"N-no potion can help m-me. I f-fear that I am experiencing s-side effects of n-not being with you for a long period of t-time actually."

Severus frowned, "Side effects?"

Harry nodded.

"What do I need to do?"

"Ju-st stay near me."

Severus nodded and sat on the bed, pulling Harry to him and lying down with him.

Severus simply lay with Harry, his arms held tightly round the slight figure and his hand gently carding through his dark tresses.

After a while the trembles started to recede until they were almost gone save for the slightest shiver every now and then.

Harry felt a kiss placed gently on his forehead before he heard his lover's tantalising tones in his ear, "I'm sorry Harry, had I known my actions would have this effect on you I would not have committed them."

Harry pursed his lips at the pain he felt still from Severus ignoring him as he had.

"Why did you shut me out? I-I want-ted to help I could ha-ve-"

Severus tightened his hold on his lover and whispered soft words in his ear as Harry's trembles started up again as he worked himself into a state.

"Shh, I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again, I'm here my love and I wont distance myself again, shh come on now."

"I wanted to h-help!" Harry insisted, refusing to be molly coddled into avoiding the issue.

Severus sighed, "I know and I'm sorry, I was dealing with my grief in the only way I knew how and that is through strict routine and life as normal and…well you are not life as normal."

"Bollucks!" Harry shouted, his trembles subsiding as he forcefully clamped down on the need to shake. Levering himself up on the bed he looked at Severus straight in the eye, his face red and streaked with tears. "You can't stand to be around me because I'm the reason you had to kill Malfoy! Come on admit it, you just can't stand to be reminded of the fact that you KILLED your dearest FREIND!"

"ENOUGH!" Severus roared leaping off the bed and rounding on Harry with fury churning in his dark eyes, "I did what I did for YOU-"

"You didn't have to KILL HIM!" Harry screamed angrily, on his knees now facing down Severus.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"

Silence met Severus's tortured cry until after a short pause he spoke in a quieter and much more weary tone.

"If I had let him go the Dark lord WOULD have known about us, whether it be a minute or a day later and then not only my status as a spy would be ruined but any small measure of safety we have here with it. Dumbledore thinks this castle is safe but he is wrong, the master went to school here and considered it his home just like you do now. Do you not think he would have explored and decoded Hogwarts to the best of his ability? A genius like him?"

Severus paused again and dug his knuckles into his eyes wearily, "No he knows something we don't, a chink in Hogwarts armour or something of the like I'll be bound and as soon as we give him reason to he will be upon us like the mightiest Avada Kedavra. So you see I really had no choice."

Harry frowned helplessly, "You could have begged, bartered even-"

"No…I couldn't."

Harry sat back on the bed with a thump, rubbing his slightly sore knees.

"Fine, I can see you had no choice and really I would forgive you anything, I trust you implicitly. But I know that despite your best intentions you blame me in some small way for th-"

"NO! Look it wasn't in any way your fault! How could it have been? It wasn't your fault Lucius dropped by when he did, nor what he saw and it wasn't your fault that he would have told the Dark lord."

Harry bit his lip, "But I can see it in your eyes Severus, every time you look at me, the longer you keep me out, I know that at least subconsciously you blame me for being the boy who lived and for taking so long to destroy Voldemort. After all things would be so much simpler if I were someone else…would they not?"

Severus couldn't deny anymore that indeed this was true if he was honest he'd known it in the back of his mind and sighing he realised that despite his best efforts he had been blaming Harry in some small way for Lucius's death.

Dropping to his knees before the bed he held out his hands to Harry and whispered, "I'm sorry, I understand that I've been a heartless, unfeeling and uncaring bastard and that

I've been shutting you out. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can, just please don't do it again."

Severus sighed in relief and shook his head, indicating that he wouldn't before reverently kissing the palms of Harry's hands.

There was a small silence and then, "Severus, you haven't fed this past week have you?"  
Severus looked up with a slightly confused expression in his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Harry shifted closer, tipping his mate's chin to get a good look at his face as he answered, "Neville lent me a book on vampires his Gran sent him from on holiday in Romania, although I don't know anything about your history the general information helped in that it said Vampires age increasingly the longer they go without feeding and I notice you have a few more wrinkles and your skin is slightly duller than usual."  
Severus's eyes widened at how well Harry must have memorised his face for him to notice this.

"It could just be grief." He said testing him.

"No," Said Harry still scrutinising his face, "Vampires usually only age from lack of blood."

Ending his examination of his mate's features he dropped his hands and turned his head to the side and exposing his neck and dropping his glamour with a flick of his wand.  
Severus's eyes glazed slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly.

"Of course." Harry said beckoning him forward.

Severus practically leapt forward aiming so that his fangs sunk deep into two of the puncture holes. It was true he had missed blood the last week, having fed frequently recently, the blood thirst was much stronger than it would normally be and he moaned in an almost ecstasy driven state as the blood washed over his tongue, salty and hot and saturated with the taste of his mate.

Harry writhed with desire as his blood was sucked almost forcefully out of him, he'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be fed off of and keened with the shock of it.

As one they collapsed back onto the bed undulating together as Severus fed hungrily, almost ravenously.

Harry could smell his mates arousal and a pleading cry ripped from his throat as his own desire rose to meet Severus's and he angled his legs so that Severus's knee was settled snugly against his groin and proceeded to thrust his hips against the firm, warm limb.

Severus moaned once more his voice husky as he detached his mouth from Harry neck, crimson fluid glistening on his chin and dripping down onto the bedspread like paint marking a clean canvas.

Harry's breath quickened at the sight of his own blood spilling from his mate's mouth and if possible he thrust harder, unaware that his skin was already flushed scarlet and his eyes were a fire engine red.

Wanting, no, needing more Harry reached down between them and almost tore the fly of the vampire's neatly pressed, black trousers open and pushed them forcefully down his hips before struggling out of his own, feeling almost naughty as the cool air brushed across his heated skin.

Severus pulled himself from his blood induced haze and reaching his own hand down and enclosed both their heavy, throbbing cocks in his hand, encouraging the dripping fluid leaking from the tips to lubricate their lengths and excite them further.

It didn't take much longer for Harry to thrust his head back and shoot his seed into his lover's hand with a hoarse cry, riding on the intense waves of his orgasm.

Severus trembled as he felt his mate's ejaculate wash over his seeping cock and with a couple more thrusts his semen joined and mixed with Harry's on their spent cocks.

Collapsing onto Harry, Severus thrust his head into the other's shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"Remind me never to be an insensitive ass hole again."

Harry chuckled, "No, you weren't insensitive just grieving, but if you ever are I'll let you know."

Severus smiled and licked Harry's neck clean of blood reverently but stopped when Harry moaned and his cock twitched between them.

"Now, now, none of that, we have to make an appearance at dinner and before that we have to wash ourselves off."

Harry pouted but complied nevertheless, waiting patiently for Severus to lever himself up off of him.

But before he did so Severus leaned down and gazed into Harry's eyes, "You know I feel better already, thank you."

* * *

Harry couldn't hold back the happy grin that consumed his face as he shovelled runner beans into his mouth. It felt so good to be reconciled with his mate again that he doubted a dementor could have brought down his mood right now.

Therefore it was only understandable that it took him awhile to notice two pairs of eyes boring into him from across the other side of the table.

Smiling weakly and remembering the bruise on his shoulder he said, "Hey Hermione."

She pursed her lips and folded her hands demurely in her lap.

"I suppose I have no need to enquire as to where you were this afternoon after potions?"

He couldn't help but grit his teeth at her pious attitude, "I don't know, do you have the need?"

Again her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. "I suppose now you have a Professor for a lover, you believe you're better than us mere students, not only because you're the golden boy but because you're fu-"

"Shh" He glanced around furtively, hoping no one was listening but knowing he couldn't be so lucky.

Hermione however made no effort to lower her voice, in fact quite the opposite, "You ARE fucking a professor and no doubt your marks are benefiting from it!"

"You jealous cow!" He hissed, "You know as well as I that Se- he would never condone-"

"Never condone sleeping with a student?" She laughed bitterly, "It seems that he would and the rest of us less privileged students don't even get this courtesy." Her glance flitted momentarily to the top table before landing back with a narrowed glare on Harry.

"Hermione what on earth is this all about?" Harry asked still in a whisper, trying unsuccessfully to hide behind a particularly large roast chicken.

"What is this about?" She screeched hysterically, "I'll tell you what this is about! YOU are currently fucking the man who modified my memory and that" Here she dropped her voice to a low whisper, "is a vampire to boot and don't tell me you don't get special treatment because of it! I saw how he chewed everyone else out and yet SUPRISINGLY not you!"

"Look it isn't my fault he is my mate" Here his voice rose from its hissed whisper to a loud and confident tone, "and there is nothing I can do about it and nothing I WOULD do about so quite frankly you can shove that in your pipe and smoke it!"

Her mouth dropped and suddenly out of nowhere her palm came speeding towards his face and delivered a stinging slap to his cheek.

The great hall had long since fallen silent and the slap resounded sharply throughout the hall.

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he fought valiantly to hold them back.

Suddenly a soothing hand fell upon his shoulder and the deep but very angry tones of his mate sounded somewhere above his head.

"Miss Granger! I have no idea who or what you are talking about but whatever it is does not give you reason to physically assault another student! You will receive a months detention with Professor Lupin and fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor!"

The great hall remained deathly silent as she rose and stalked from the hall.

* * *

Hey peeps, I'm soz it's late again and THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed.

Crimson Regret


	14. Immobilized by my fears

Hey me lovelies, I know I know it's been far too long but in my defence I have just been through a pretty hefty examining week. Therefore I will be updating another chapter a little later this evening.

Things are really hotting up now so...

Enjoy!

* * *

Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears

"How could you be so thoughtless!" Severus hissed dragging Harry into his quarters by his arm.

Severus had left Harry to finish off his dinner after the fight with Hermione and then practically kidnapped him as he was on his way out to visit Hagrid afterwards, taking a firm grip on his arm and using it to pull him down into the dungeons.

"How could I be so thoughtless?" Harry asked incredulously, "I was trying to shut her up!"

"Well you failed didn't you?" Severus sneered, "Why didn't you silence her as soon as she opened her self righteous trap? A simple charm would have done it, or are you so incompetent that you can't remember a simple spell?"

Harry gaped, "I am not incompetent! Look things just got out of control! I didn't even start the conversation in the first place and-"

"There were better ways to deal with it Potter!" Severus snapped, sick of listening to his mate's excuses. "Now I've obliviated all within hearing range, don't" He said holding up a hand, "ask me how, I don't have the time or patience to explain how I did it, I'm just warning you that I did. Now let me see your face." He said then moving to tilt Harry's chin so his face was in the light.

"It was only a slap." Harry said nervously after a couple of minutes of scrutiny.

Severus remained silent, but Harry noticed that his gaze got darker and darker with each passing second.

"The bitch bruised you," he said at last through clenched teeth. "I have some salve that will help but by gods she better not cross my path anytime soo-"

He broke off with a hiss as his mark enflamed and his arm fell from Harry's chin sharply.

They shared a look of fear and foreboding before Severus whisked into the bedroom to fetch his mask and robes.

Harry wondered whether he should go after him but dismissed the thought as Severus emerged almost immediately.

"The salve is on the top shelf in the bathroom cabinet, apply it liberally and rub it in gingerly, I would prefer that you return to Gryffindor tower tonight for there is no knowing what time I shall return." Harry grimaced, he knew the real reason Severus was sending him back to his bed in the dormitory was because he feared this meeting may end in his being beaten or worse.

"Sev do you think-"

"Yes, I do" His mate said sending him a knowing glance and stepping up to him he kissed him gently on the lips before stroking his unbruised cheek with a sappy smile. That he would never later admit to.

"Please be careful." Harry said with all the emotion he knew, hoping that perhaps in some small way his request would solidify into a reality.

Severus nodded once and with that he turned and strode out of the door, Harry staring tremulously after him.

* * *

Severus trod purposefully up the stairs of the old mansion, his nostrils filled with the smell of stale air and rotting furniture.

He was nervous but attempting to calm himself as he walked, he was almost certain that he knew the reason for this visit to his master's place of residence.

Stopping outside the doors of the parlour he took a deep breath and with sturdy resolve to appear as if nothing were amiss pushed opened the ancient double doors and entered his masters current domain.

"Ahh my Severus, prompt as usual, sit down, sit down, would you care for a brandy?"

Severus nodded in affirmation and dropped to recline in a faded red armchair, wincing as the springs jabbed harshly into his rear.

The Dark lord poured two snifters of brandy and handing one to Severus, sat down in the only half way decent seat in the room.

There was a silence and Severus shifted marginally, impatient to get what was coming over and done with.

After a fashion the Dark lord appeared to finish an observation of his brandy and sat back even further, crossing his legs and stretching his arm out along the back of the couch.

"We are about to conclude long and laborious negotiations with a large portion of the vampire community, it appears as though they are willing to join with us and if they do, great things will be set in motion."

Severus was hard pushed to keep the lower half of his jaw from falling open at this.

Choosing his words carefully he said, "This is good news indeed, I had no idea they would consent to such a proposition."

"They stand to gain considerably if they do," The Dark lord said, apparently engrossed in assessing his fingernails.

"I should imagine they would." Severus said, taking a sip of his drink. The atmosphere was making him uncomfortable.

"I was rather hoping that you would lead the negotiations, but unfortunately something came up recently which caused me to reconsider this idea."

"Oh?" Severus said, fixing an expression of polite curiosity onto his face, inside he was quivering with suspense.

"Hmm, something to which I was for a time very puzzled at, now though I think I have worked out the reason for the act that was committed although I am not certain. Would you happen to know what I allude to Severus?"

"No my lord, I am afraid I do not."

The Dark lord took a calculated sip of his own brandy, his eyes never leaving Severus's as he set the glass down at his feet and leaned forward a little.

"Lucius Malfoy was found dead just inside a little forest in Wales, near a local inn called the 'Rusty Dubloon', did you know?"

"No sir, I'm afraid I wasn't aware of that." Severus said, fighting desperately to keep his breathing calm and even.

"You don't seem very surprised by the information, indeed I would expect a little more reaction seeing as he was your dearest friend."

Severus's pursed his lips as the Dark lord rose and walked over to stand once again by his drinks cabinet, his back to the wary vampire.

"I am simply shocked my lord, Lucius was an important and-"

"I think your lying Severus," his master said, running his fingers down the intricately carved glass neck of a decanter near to him. "I think that you already knew of this occurrence because…" here he spun round to stare directly into the vampire's eyes, "I think you killed him."

Severus spluttered on his mouthful of alcoholic beverage. "No, my lord I-"

"I think you killed him and left him somewhere where he would be easily found, more easily found by one of my men than the one of the ministery's and I don't think it was a planned event. Do you deny it?"

"Yes!" Severus said forcefully, "Vehemently!"

"Hmm, I thought you would." Here the Dark lord chuckled, "Admittedly you were very clever, you'd covered your tracks well and even had me fooled for all of a minute. There were no fingerprints or anything of the like on the body, no clothes and evidence as to what had happened. You didn't even try to hide the fact he was dead and hid him in a place know one would have associated with you. But…"

The Dark lord sauntered lazily over to Severus and knelt down before him and taking a slim, pale hand in his own he said softly,

"You left a protection spell on his body Severus, what murderer in his right mind would kill a man and then attempt to protect his body afterwards? Only you my dear little blood demon would have paid him that courtesy. No," He said holding up his hand as Severus went to delve his own in his pocket. "No doubt you used a different wand as well, it would be pointless me checking the last spell's you cast. Now be sensible and own up now, my Severus."

Severus sat stunned, such a simple thing, a tiny mistake. How to fix it?

Quite suddenly he slid to the floor on his knees and caught his master's wrist as he had stood and turned away whilst waiting for the Vampire's reply.

Allowing tears to flow from his eyes freely, Severus hung onto that wrist for dear life.

"Please master. It was spur of the moment, I…I just couldn't stand the thought that he would return to the position of right hand man again. That he…he would replace me."

He crawled forwards a little, his knees already protesting, "I want to be your favourite sire, your most trusted always…what right had he to be after he failed you so drastically?"

With this he lowered his forehead onto his masters hand, making sure some of the tears would flow onto some of his loosely curled fingers, it was his only hope. Normally his master was in no way moved by tears but after all, Severus WAS one of his favourites.

"Oh hush my love." Was spoken softly into his hair as his master kneeled down beside him, "I knew this must be the reason and rejoice in this knowledge." But Severus didn't hear the last bit, his brain was stuck on the 'my love'.

His master wrapped his arms about him and rocked him gently.

"You see I have loved you from afar for a long time Severus, unable to say anything because of the issue of your mate and it has been utter torture for me. Just being near your austere presence and dark soul lures me like a drunk to a bottle and I have often had to stop myself from seducing you.

But then Malfoy redeemed himself by informing me of the existence of two potions, he being the only one to know how I felt for you. One would return my body to its previous form so as to be more appealing to you and the other would…trick your mind, body and soul into thinking it was I who was your true mate."

Severus's heart stopped.

He was sure of it.

"You cannot comprehend how overjoyed I was to find out that you still had yet to find your mate this circumference. If you had I may have left you to it, but now…knowing how you feel."

"H-how I feel?" Severus said in a thin reedy voice, to shocked to take it all in at once.

The Dark lord tilted Severus's chin back and smiled fondly at him, "Do not lie to me Severus, I could see it in your eyes when you were telling me why you killed Lucius, you feel for me as I feel for you and now you will take the potion and stay by my side as you were almost meant to."

Severus squeezed his eyes shut as his master's face inched closer and suddenly he felt icy cold lips touched to his. The kiss was freezing, bitter and horribly unlike Harry's and he almost vomited when a slimy tongue slipped past the barriers of his lips.

'Well at least I'm not in trouble' he thought hysterically.

* * *

Harry groaned as a stabbing pain erupted behind his eyes, Voldemort was unusually happy this evening. Harry couldn't help but hope against hope it wasn't because he was merrily torturing his mate.

Trying not to worry himself further Harry thought back to his conversation with Ron not half an hour before.

:Flashback:

"I dunno what came over her mate I mean did you ever see Hermione slap anyone like that before? I mean the events leading up to it are pretty sketchy an'" Here he paused to stuff a handful of cockroach clusters into his mouth, "I can' really member but-"

"No Ron," Harry said tiredly, "I can't think what came over her."

"Well I tell you one thing," His red headed friend said glancing out of the window and up at the stars, absentmindedly fiddling with his coverlet, "She looked almost happy to get a detention with Professor Lupin for a moment there." Here his face took on an insecure expression. "You think she fancies him?"

:End Flashback:

Harry hadn't had the heart to tell his friend that he couldn't give two shits whether she did or not so of course he had said she probably didn't.

But he couldn't help but wonder if Ron were right, it sure would explain a lot and Ron wasn't basing his theory on just that evidence, she did seem to pay even more attention then usual in Lupin's class and her eyes would light up when ever he talked specifically to her for any reason.

Wearily he rubbed his head again as there was another stab of pain, he sure hoped Severus was alright.

* * *

Severus watched in trepidation as his master retrieved a vial from a hidden compartment in his bookcase.

"I had it made specially." He said with a grin, kneeling once more beside Severus and uncapping it.

A million thoughts ran through Severus's mind as the vial was raised slowly to his lips, he couldn't let this happen, but what was the alternative? He had to keep Harry safe and that wouldn't happen if the dark lord found out-

"Drink my Severus." Severus's eyes flicked to his masters and in that moment he knew, it was best to drink.

Slowly his lips parted and the bottle was tipped into his waiting mouth.

But before the hated drops of potion could spill onto his tongue the vial was whipped away and two fingers were pressing forcefully into his throat.

"What. Is. This!"

Severus fought to breathe, not that it mattered if he didn't, he was just uncomfortable.

"What sir?"

"There are marks on your neck Severus, marks made by teeth, a bite of love perhaps?"

Severus watched as the scarlet eyes staring into his own widened in recognition and before he knew it his head was crushed against the floor, blood seeping slowly into his right eye, staining his vision red.

"You lied to me!" He hissed. "Who is it? Who is the scum that dare claim to be more your mate? Legimens!"

Severus was caught off guard and before he knew it something was ripping painfully through his memories and a furious scream was heard above his own.

"TRAITOR!"

Severus just had time to blink before his head was being pounded into to stone again.

"YOU DARE TAKE THAT FILTHY HALF BREED CHILD FOR A MATE!"

Severus growled, how dare he insult his mate, how dare he harm him!

With a snarl Severus ripped free of his recent master's hold and pounced sinking his fangs into his neck. His blood tasted vile as it washed across his tongue, like snake venom and dandelion milk, but he persevered until the sound of several pairs of feet pounded on the stairs.

Snarling he ripped away from Voldemort, uncaring as the skin ripped and shredded under his fangs.

Using his vampire speed he turned and sped out of the room, knocking over several Death eaters as he left.

"Sire? Sire can you hear me?"

A raspy voice and much gurgling answered.

"Did…they ag-ree?"

"As you spoke sire."

"Good, br-ing th-the dates forward, we attack…tomorrow."

* * *

Author tentatively pleads for reviews (Big puppy eyes) 


	15. Fallen angels at my feet

Heya peeps, thanks for your fabulouse reveiws. This chapter happens to be one of my favourites as things are really hotting up now and I mean hotting up, so sit back relax and...

Enjoy!

* * *

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear 

Severus sped down into the dungeons, his heart pounding and his adrenaline on an all time high. This would be the ideal time to feed once more but unfortunately there wasn't the time.

The hall's echoed with his hurried steps, his hand swiping at his mouth to keep the almost black blood from staining his chin and without even deviating, stumbling, pausing or hesitating he swept into the potions lab and locked the door securely behind him.

Pulling down one of the larger model glass beakers he placed it before him and promptly stuck two fingers down his throat, wincing as the vile tasting life essence of his ex master flowed past his tonsils once more.

Having thrown up practically the entire contents of his stomach and feeling much weaker for it, Severus wiped off his mouth and placed a protection charm around the beaker and hid it under his desk. Now, a visit to Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry looked up from his breakfast again, his gaze skittering once more to the head table where not only Dumbledore was missing but Severus as well.  
In his humble opinion this didn't bode well and he would have asked his friends what they thought, but it was Hermione's turn to sit next to Ron today and so he was left with Seamus and Dean. 

Distractedly, his eyes wondered over to Ron ad Hermione and he noticed his red haired friend looking distinctly pink around the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was disgruntled, as Hermione simpered up at Professor Lupin who was currently explaining something about the last piece of homework set for Defence against the Dark arts.

Harry sighed, poor Ron if only-

Harry lost this train of thought as one of the school owls swept majestically down onto his plate and obligingly held out his leg to which a tiny scrap of paper was tied.

Hurriedly moving his pumpkin juice out of the way as it went for his bacon, Harry unrolled the note and glanced over what it said.

Harry,

Your presence is required immediately in my office.

Password as normal.

Dumbledore.

No sooner had Harry finished reading it then the parchment burst into violet flames that licked coolly at his fingers.

Despite the fact it hadn't burnt his hands, Harry practically leapt back in his chair from surprise. Dumbledore NEVER found it necessary to destroy the evidence of his notes and Harry liked to think it was because he trusted him. What could this mean?

"Hotmail!" Seamus proclaimed loudly, seemingly proud of his quickly thought up joke. Alas to most wizards this meant nothing and several eyes rolled at the seeming obviousness of this statement.

Harry however remained oblivious to this as he quickly tucked in his chair, grabbed his satchel and left for Dumbledore's office.

Speeding down the hall in which the gargoyle was situated, Harry skidded to a halt and smiled weakly as he came face to face with Professor McGonagall and she glared disapprovingly at him.

"I'd thank you to remain a little more dignified Mr Potter, you may be in a hurry but there are other peoples safety to think of."

Harry smiled winningly up at her and professed his deepest apologies and by the end of his charming spiel, Professor McGonagall was blushing and her Scottish lilt had taken on a softer edge as she told him to "Go on with you."

Heading up the stairs as sedately as possible seeing as his head of house was right behind him, Harry reached the top of the spiralling staircase and knocked softly upon the door.

"Come in"

Quietly pushing open the door he stepped in and stepping aside for Professor McGonagall he loitered by the door, waiting for instruction.

"Ahh Minerva, thank you for coming so promptly, could I ask you to notify the school as a whole that all lessons for the day are cancelled and the Hogwarts express will be arriving at seven o'clock tomorrow morning to collect the students. I will also being calling a meeting with all of the staff in an hours time if you'd be so kind as to inform them?" Dumbledore said a polite smile on his lips but his body language betraying his need to get on.

Professor McGonagall touched a hand to her breast and then up to clasp her throat, "But Albus, you can't be serious, I mean…what…?"

"You will be informed in the staff meeting with the rest of your colleagues Minerva, now please, we must get on, time I'm afraid, is not on our side."

She nodded jerkily and backed out of the door, pulling it too as she did so. Dumbledore looked up from some papers he was shuffling and as if seeing Harry for the first time said, "Ahh there you are my boy, please do take a seat, there are things in need of discussion, yes many things." The old, wizened wizard nodded his head sagely and briefly his eyes closed and his head nodded forward.

Dragging over a chair from a nearby corner, Harry sat down and glanced at Severus with a frown, was the Headmaster asleep?

Scowling Severus leaned forward and shook the Headmaster by the shoulder, "Come on Headmaster, there is no time for your games!"  
Dumbledore jerked and his eyes fluttered slightly as he mumbled like a man caught between sleep and reality.

"Hmm, yes, yes I…" Here his eyes snapped to Harry and suddenly he was much more alert.

"My boy, things have happened during the night, things that we had not foreseen and things that have the huge potential in ending in disaster. When Severus was called to the Voldemort last night it became apparent that he believes himself to be in love with our potions master and tried to convince him to drink a potion that would trick Severus's mind, body and soul into thinking that Voldemort was his mate.

Fortunately or not the Dark lord saw a bruise on Severus's neck left by you," Here Harry blushed, "and swiftly performed Legimens on him, the upshot of it is that he knows that you and Severus are mates Harry, and Severus feels that Voldemort will not hesitate to come after you for vengeance. Now we don't know when but both Severus and I feel that he will need a few days to organise the attack that will inevitably come and that leaves us with very little time to gather are forces and prepare for it."

Harry was stunned, "What?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry my boy I know this is a shock-"

"You know this is a- YOU KNOW THIS IS A SHOCK!" Harry said, leaping up from his chair, his whole body radiating his anger, "I've had no training! Nothing, zilch! I knew I should've demanded it, look where I am now-"

"Harry, Harry!"

Harry stopped his feverish pacing and muttering to stare murderously at Dumbledore.

"What!" He bit out furiously.

"Severus and I believe we have found a way to rid ourselves of him once and for all."

Harry stared in wonderment, "How?"

Dumbledore steepled his hands on the desk before him and gazed over his fingertips at Harry.

"Severus managed to feed from the Dark lord before he fled and we believe that using the small amount of blood he extracted, we can not only come up with a way to kill him but make it so he cannot touch you ever again."

Harry turned and glared at his mate, "You fed from him? After he tried to take you away from me? Why?"

Severus rose quickly from his own chair to wrap his arms comfortingly around Harry from behind, soothing and calming him with his proximity.

"Harry it is a natural instinct to protect myself from harm and as a vampire my obvious and most dangerous weapon is my bite, it does not mean however that I enjoyed it in any way."

Harry nodded through the haze of warmth that permeated his brain, barely able to grasp what Severus was saying to him.

After a time Severus stepped away from Harry in order for him to think coherently, after the boy started to keen and rub his cheek on Severus's arm where it rested.

"Now I am going to leave you with Severus to figure out the necessary potion and for him to explain the procedure needed for you to use Voldemort's blood to the maximum advantage. I am sorry to say that as much as it is imperative that I be there, there are other matters that urgently require my attention. I will try however to at least drop in from time to time."

Harry nodded, in a generally much calmer mood now that he had been exposed to Severus's reassuring presence.

"Come Harry, there is much to do"

* * *

"You can't be fucking serious!" Harry said, backing swiftly away from the silver bowl and dagger that lay on the workbench before him. 

"I am very serious, this will enable you to not only harm the Dark lord with a simple touch but also to ensure he can't touch you."

Harry gave a pained glance towards the work bench, "Yes but really…isn't it dangerous? I mean mixing his blood with mine…he's evil!"

Severus sighed and swept to the front of the classroom to retrieve the beaker of blood from behind his desk.

"Yes I am well aware of that fact Harry, but I can assure you that the little blood we mix into your system will be far outweighed by the protection your mother's blood affords you. However once reintroduced to an evil such as Voldemort's very essence, your blood will once more ensure that the Dark lord has no way of touching you and similarly will make the little blood of yours he has in his system null and void. Now will you desist with this pointless waste of time and allow me to perform the ritual?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, before nodding once.

"Right, come here then." Severus said rolling up his sleeves and performing a cleaning charm on his hands before tying his hair back with a leather toggle.

Harry stepped forward, rolling up his own sleeve and allowing his mate to similarly perform a cleaning charm on it as his eyes wondered to the bucket of blood standing on the table a little way away from him.

The almost black liquid looked to be thick and almost oily and was emitting a very foul stench, he wondered how Severus could have stomached it.  
Suddenly his eyes widened in realisation.

"Severus, do I even want to ask how that got from your stomach into that beaker?"

"No. Now try to refrain from speaking, this is a very dangerous business."

Shuddering at the thoughts now running through his mind, Harry once more squeezed his eyes shut as his arm was gently grasped and a swab of something was stroked gently over his palm and just above the inside of his wrist. Then picking up the dagger he made two swift cuts where the swab had been.

It stung, but Harry had known pain and this was but a pinprick compared to some of the things he had experienced in his lifetime.

Severus then curled his palm into a fist and squeezed tightly so a few droplets of crimson blood leaked out in the bowl. He then did the same with his upper wrist, squeezing the veins harshly so that the blood virtually flowed from the open wound.

Grinding his teeth but still able to bare it, Harry squeezed his eyes shut even tighter until they ached and he saw spots behind them.

Meanwhile Severus was desperately trying to stay focussed in the face of Harry's blood. His mates crimson pool of blood was tempting him far beyond his endurance, but he had to stay in control, if he got an erection now it could be fatal to Harry.

Breathing in deeply he took quarter of a ladle from the bucket and added the Dark Lords blood to the bowl.

Harry heard Severus mutter several intricate incantations, and then felt a wet touch to his wounds before a burning pain engulfed his arm. A terrible burning, stinging pain and he barely felt his jaw go slack and a tortured scream rip from his throat. He tried desperately to release his arm but Severus held on tight, mixing the dark blood on his hands into Harry's wounds and somewhere in the distance Harry could hear him uttering more incantations and see flashes of light from his wand.

The pain crawled up his arm like a flesh eating acid and seeped into every pore and crevice in his skin and he felt as is his throat was raw from screaming.

Eventually it died down and Harry became aware of strong arms surrounding him and holding him close. He stayed that way for a few minutes until Severus coaxed him to drink a potion to soothe his throat.

"Thanks, but you're an utter bastard for not warning me about the pain! It was meant to be like that right?"

"I wasn't certain but I realised it would be along those lines."

"YOU WEREN'T CERTAIN?" Harry screamed, and then coughed as it irritated his throat.

"No but I knew it wouldn't kill you Harry, you know I'd never put you in danger!"

"You just did." Harry turned as if to leave but was stopped as Severus swept him up into his arms again and kissed his forehead,

"No, I didn't, I was just unsure how much pain you'd be in and I'm sorry it hurt at all." He said huskily.

Harry simply nodded, caught up as he was in the feel and smell of his mate. Once again little keening noises escaped his lips and unable to help himself Severus captured them, plundering them softly, tasting the sweetness of  
Harry as his tongue slid moistly along the other's.

Finally forcing himself to pull away he took a deep breath and said, "Right, now the potion I plan to make is very complicated and takes precisely twelve hours to brew. Combining the Dark lord's blood with a few volatile ingredients, we should be able to concoct a potion that when applied to his skin, will eat

away at his life, magic and soul. Destroying him completely."

Harry nodded dazedly and went to help Severus gather ingredients needed.

* * *

Dumbledore slipped into the potions lab at about five o'clock and smiled at his boys as they squabbled over the ingredients. Pity they were wasting their  
time. 

"But if we add ginseng it will stabilise it!"

"And lessen the effect you foolish boy! Trust the boy who lived to think he knows more about potions than a potions MASTER!"

Harry looked away at this, but the Headmaster thought he saw his eyes glisten.

"That's not true," he whispered softly, "I was only trying to help."

"Now, now, no arguments boys, you must agree we haven't the time, now how far along are we?"

"About seven hours Albus." Severus said. Dumbledore was pleased to note that judging by the downward curling of his lips he was feeling suitably guilty about his previous words to is mate.

"Good goo-" The Headmaster began to say before a slight trembling started up in the very walls of the room.

Dust and cobwebs that had collected for years in the potions lab suddenly siphoned down in a thick cloud that penetrated the lungs and clogged up the nose.

With a cry Severus dived for the cauldron, protecting it with his body from the dust falling all around them, hoping against hope the trembling in the school would not upset it to much. Stone grated and wood creaked and the castle itself rumbled in dissatisfaction.

"Someone has breached the outer wards!" Dumbledore shouted over the din and with a flash of blue sparkly robes he was gone.

"What are the-" Harry started to yell when suddenly all was quite and the castle stood solidly on its foundations again.

"What are the outer wards?" He asked more quietly.

"They are at the edge of the grounds," His mate said, quickly casting a protection charm on the potion and grabbing Harry's hand. "Come"

Making their way out of the dungeons they were met with the sight of students and teachers alike running up the main stairs.

Frowning and shielding Harry from the jostling crowd, Severus led them right into the hub of the crowd and as one, the population of Hogwarts traversed stairs and hallways to reach their goal. Which Severus and Harry realised was  
the astronomy tower.

They had to keep moving for fear of being trampled and Severus was more than ready to carry Harry if need be. The panicked crowd were screaming and running blindly forward, heedless of obstacles or flying limbs.

Finally their section of the crowd reached the astronomy tower, which seemed to be able to hold the entirety of the school, and when Harry looked carefully he realised it was a lot bigger then usual.

As one the population of Hogwarts turned to stare at the dark mass that was the forbidden forest, Dumbledore standing on the surrounding wall of the tower, and staring with a fixed blue gaze at the trees.

And then it happened, dark blurry shapes sped from the shelter of the forest, fanning out across the grounds and heading for any available window and door, dark and ominous growls sounding from their throats, like dogs on a hunt.

Harry had a first class view as they were right next to the parapet and looking down he caught a glimpse of a pale face and dark pools of eyes as one of the blurs sped by underneath him. Sharp and pointy canines shone in the moonlight and Harry gasped, they were vampires.

Despite the crowd Severus hugged his mate closer, sensing his fear and feeling helpless in his inability to assuage it.

But their attention was transferred from the vampire's that were already trying to get in to the school. For the trees themselves were moving, swaying and cracking like great beasts and the ground shook to an almighty beat.

Out of the trees, came a huge, thick, grey, scarred and twisted arm. Curling round two almighty trees at once it ripped them from their roots and flung them high into the air, where they fell with an ear-splitting crash into the  
Quidditch pitch.

The crowd was silent; to shocked to scream, to stricken with fear, as the brawny arm was followed by a huge body, on which sat a small little head with black piggy eyes and a black expression.

And Harry was made aware, as terrified whispers swelled within the crowd, that there was more than one of these giants, ripping the forest to shreds.  
They trundled onto the grounds before the school, hurling trees about like play things as they smashed their way toward the school and the crowd.

And then through the remains of the trees, in clear formation, marched the Death eaters themselves, hundreds and thousands of them, the ground really did shake with there footsteps, their eerie white masks lit by the glowing tips of their wands held aloft above their heads.

All at once everything was still. The vampires, stopped beating at the school and the giants stood deathly still as the death eaters formed line upon, neat,  
orderly line of men, a black rectangle of terror.

Harry tried to protest as Severus pulled him through the petrified crowd, tried to struggle as he passed slack jawed and tear flooded faces, and side stepped in pools of stinking urine.

"I'm getting you out of here, now move!" Severus hissed.

A battle cry went up behind them, and Harry saw the grounds go dark as a cloud past over the moon and he craned his neck over his shoulder and then stubbornly grasped a jutting stone in the wall, refusing to let go, he pressed against the cool stone, grounding himself to it in the darkness.

And the cloud passed, and the moon swept the earth like an early dawn.

...And the Death eaters, giants and vampires, charged.

* * *

Author humbly seeks reveiws 


	16. I can feel you pull me down

Thank you, you fabulous reviewers you!

Enjoy!

* * *

I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loathing you  
I won't let you pull me down

Harry could hear the school trembling around them as they burst through school corridors, bathed in moonlight, pictures screaming and moaning around them as there portraits were jolted in their frames. Scarred, grey torsos could be seen pressed against the windows as by the sound of it, the giants pounded on the roof with gnarled knuckles, trying to beat out the magic holding it up.

Below them piercing screams could be heard from unfortunate students who had missed the excited crowd when they ran to the roof. Harry shivered in sympathy for those poor souls who had no clue what was going to happen.

They flew down staircases and pounded through corridors, all the time Harry's still painful arm being wrenched out of his socket because Severus refused to let it go and Harry didn't have the breath to protest.

Where they were going he had no clue, as the route was so complex that he hardly knew which way he was facing any more and he wondered what they would do when they got to wherever they were going.

Eventually he had to protest as his lungs and throat felt like they were in shreds due to the air that was roaring through them and he smacked Severus on the arm to let him know that he needed to rest.

Without even pausing in his head long flight Severus swept Harry up into his arms and carried on running, his boots pounding on the stones like foreboding drums and Harry could barely catch his breath they were moving so fast, the wind they made rippling through his hair and his eyes watering even behind his glasses.

Pounding down the last corridor before the entrance hall, they rounded the corner and on down the marble staircase…and stopped dead.

Before them, lay a siege, a one sided massacre. Unfortunate students were fighting for their lives and failing as they were swarmed by a never ending sea of dark robed men, flying curses rebounded off the walls and terrified screams bounced off the ceiling as many fell in the face of such darkness, such pitiless horror.

Harry barely had time to gasp in shock and horror before his mate turned and fled back up the stairwell, diving into the first corridor they came to they followed it for a while before Severus began rifling behind a tapestry, and suddenly they were sweeping through a tiny door hidden behind.

It was utterly dark, and the air was wretched with the stench of staleness as they crept down a tiny passage, heading who knew where. It was dark and close and unimaginably tiny, just big enough for Severus to stand up in and Harry's body width to fit through and still he could feel the very tips of his hair brushing against the stone behind his head.

Harry simply clung on to his mate, too stricken with fear and wracked by guilt to do much more as the pitch black caressed them like cloying velvet. Severus was strong and silent, speaking volumes by saying nothing and Harry wept silent tears for the massacre to come.

Soon a light formed in the dark, growing stronger and brighter until it formed into a flaming torch and stopping before it Severus stroked the nearest brick in a caress, speaking a muttered password as he did so.

The wall slid aside with an ominous grating noise and they emerged into a poorly lit dungeon corridor, their ears immediately assuaged by the sounds of prowling vampires.

Silently they melted into the shadows and Severus hugged Harry closer still as their growls reverberated off of the walls.

Trying to remain as quite as possible and highly aware of their enhanced hearing so much like his, Severus brought his lips to Harry's ear.

"Harry, these creatures will not hurt you, drop the glamour and they will know you are marked, they will care little for the Dark lord's vendetta and so that the fact it is my mark will not change that… but there are other things they can and will do. They are dangerous creatures Harry; they are a vampire cult called the Luminou, most effective on the full moon, most dangerous on the full moon. Which is tonight."

Harry nodded and despite the conflicting feelings of fear and comfort running though him he noted Severus's words and filed them away for later use.

Slowly the growls receded and when they were sufficiently dulled, Severus turned and swept down the corridor. Soon they were in the main corridor outside his rooms and creeping to the door of his classroom he peered in.

It was in ruins, workbenches overturned and ingredients spread far and wide, something dark and red dripped from the walls and the stench of blood was heavy in the air, but the potion, the precious and worthless potions, lay in ruins upon the floor.

Severus closed his eyes in despair; it had been useless anyway as it could not have been ready on time. But the hope, the hope it had carried had kept him going.

Gritting his teeth he straightened his back and entering the classroom set his dazed mate on his feet by the door.

"Lock the door and run through to me, if you here the slightest noise!" He barked lifting his robes and picking through the ruins of his workplace towards his office.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, standing small and alone by the door.

"To get some weapons, we must get out of here and we must survive." Severus said without a backward glance sweeping through his office and into his rooms.

Running feet were heard behind him before his mate came barrelling through the door and into the room behind him.

"NO! I have to fight him! I have to stop this! Look what's happening Severus." Severus didn't acknowledge him, simply swept the contents of his meagre breakfast to the floor and flung open the chest he usually used as coffee table, to reach the weapons within.

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry screamed wrenching him round via the arm and shaking him where he stood. Severus growled in warning but Harry paid no heed to it.

"Look what I've done! This is all my fault! I have failed time and again to kill the menace who is bringing destruction to the school, I caused him to attack us by stealing you away from him! I am causing this merciless massacre by simply EXISTING and you expect me to run from it like a frightened coward!"

His face was red and his breathing laboured as he stood his ground, his fists clenching spasmodically and tears, desperate tears coursing down his cheeks.

Severus snarled, "The potion is ruined Harry! You know this as well as I! You think I am going to allow you to face him and die, you think I'm going to lose you so soon after I've found you?"

A terrible growl ripped from his throat as he in turn grasped Harry's arm, "You'd be wrong! This ship is sinking fast Potter! And I'll be damned if we're on it when it hits the bottom, now come on."

Harry's jaw dropped, and then shut with a snap as he tried valiantly to control his tremulous expression.

"Potter now is it?" He asked softly, unable to disguise the slight hitch in his voice.

Severus sighed and stopped what he was doing to cup his mate's face, "I am sorry, truly, but I refuse to lose you, I REFUSE! So please…please understand that right now my only instinct is to protect you, I NEED to do this."

Harry nodded, swallowing heavily and resignedly.

Smiling reassuringly and grasping as many daggers, swords and other weaponry as he could Severus hid them under his robes and thrusting a dagger into his mate's hands with a serious, "Conceal it!" He snagged his hand and dragged him to the door.

As Harry concealed the small but deadly weapon, he unlocked the door with a flick of his wand and carefully stuck his head out sniffing the air as he did so.

It appeared that they were safe for the moment so quietly he led them out and hugging the wall they headed down deeper into the dungeons.

Despite the lack of bodies or evidence of torture, the scent of blood lay thick in the air and even Harry picked up the salty tang as it crashed upon them in putrid waves.

Soon, little could be heard as the hallways grew darker and the torches dimmer, silent tears tracked their way down Harry's cheeks as the guilt of many deaths lay heavy upon his heart and he couldn't help but feel resentment towards his mate at this time as they fled like ghostly rabbits in the gloom.

Suddenly Severus froze, his innate hearing picking up the tiniest of sounds. Silently perusing the darkness around him his gaze fell upon a tiny huddled figure upon the floor.

A sniffle erupted from it and quietly he bent down and lifted the hood of the figures robes to reveal a wan little face with the darkest eyes he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Harry whispered from behind him.

"Simply a Vamperie," He said dismissing it quickly and turning to move on.

"A what?" His mate said curiously, stepping around him to get a closer look at the tiny bundle upon the floor.

"A vampiric child, now come we must move on!" But he could see it was little use as Harry's face melted into an expression of awe and wonder.

"Oh, oh isn't it beautiful, why would the Luminou bring a child here?"

Gritting his teeth Severus bit out, "Because they protect their young with their lives and do not leave them totally alone for a second until they reach a certain age."

"Well obviously they aren't that protective-"Severus cut him off with an impatient flick of his head to two slain figures on the floor a little way away.

"Oh, oh that's terrible, are they-"

"I don't know but we will certainly meet the same fate if we linger here much longer!" Severus almost shouted finally at the end of his tether.

"Well we can't leave the child here, we must take it with us." Harry said.

"We are not-" Severus began furiously.

"Please Severus? Please allow me to save at least one life here tonight!" Harry said, his eyes imploring as he gazed up at Severus, his teeth peeking out to gnaw at his lip.

Squeezing his eyes shut with a silent groan Severus finally swooped down and picked the child up with a quietly controlled "Fine!"

Settling the child comfortably on his hip and glancing up to start forward once more, he caught something move a little way in front of him, and then the point of a wand protruded from the gloom.

Turning with the disgruntled and already sniffling child in his arms, his hair swinging in a wide arc about his face he yelled, "Run!" and he fled, making sure Harry was behind him as he did so the child in his arms barely heavy enough to make a difference to the speed of his flight.

But no sooner had he taken barely a dozen steps then a terrible boom resounded in the hall around him and he careened to a stop as the very walls shuddered with it.

Frowning he slowed to a stop and carefully looked up as if his gaze could penetrate through the very ceiling and show him what had made the noise.

The child peered around also, swivelling its head to look behind Severus and put a slender thumb between it's lips. Half expecting to hear a sound of delighted awe from Harry at the sight of this, he was surprised when none was forth coming. Figuring his mate was to scared by the mysterious sound to speak he turned in order to comfort him, and fell back a few paces when instead of being greeted by the sight of his mate he was instead confronted with a solid stone wall.

* * *

"Harry? Shit HARRY!" Frantically he kicked out at the wall, half hoping it was an illusion. But judging by the pain in his foot it evidently wasn't. Pressing himself to the wall as if he could connect to his mate he called out desperately, pressing his ear to the stone, determined to hear something. But alas no sound reached his straining ears and finally he spun around, frenziedly trying to figure out a way to reach Harry. The child discontent whimpers got louder and he glanced once more at the wall before turning and making a headlong dash, down the hallway. He had to find Dumbledore.

There was no other way to reach Harry save from deeper in the dungeons, the only way to reach him now was through that wall and he needed to help to do that.

So he ran on, heedless to the noise he made as he pounded through the halls that were growing brighter now by the second, the child wailing loudly in fear.

His mind was filled with thoughts for Harry, what had trapped him behind that wall? Would he be able to defend himself or… but no he could not think like that, he HAD to find Dumbledore!

So his thoughts spurred him on and he lamented the painful distance that was between him and the headmaster, the headmaster and Harry.

So far he had encountered no opposition, had not even been thinking about the possibility that there might be any opposition, he was so desperate to reach the headmaster. But he soon remembered as he rounded a corner at a swift trot and suddenly before stood someone he once knew very well.

"Well, well, if it isn't the domesticated vampire himself, with something of mine it seems."

Severus frowned, "Dillon? I did not think this type of thing was your style."

The vampire before him shrugged, "Lord Voldemort was very persuasive, even I could not ignore the benefits of his bargain. But I haven't the time for idle chit chat, the child you have by rights belongs to me, I am his next of kin, so if you could hand him over we needn't prolong this meeting of ours."

Severus frowned and hugged the now strangely silent child closer, by the way the little boy was actually clinging to him now he wasn't as willing to go with Dillon as Dillon was to have him.

He'd first met the other vampire on one of his many interludes in Transylvania, the other vampire was very fond of socialising in the local clubs. He had no morals where feeding or sexual pursuits were concerned and if Severus remembered correctly, had a taste for young children in his sexual exploits.

"I think not," He said slowly after a time.

The unconcerned look fell slowly from the other's face to be replaced by a scowl, "Excuse me?"

"I remember your tastes Dillon, I will not leave this child with you."

The other Vampire's lip curled, "You think I would harm my own kin!" He growled.

"I'm not sure, but I'm taking no chances."

Severus was unsure as to why he even cared what Dillon did with the child, perhaps it was Harry's last plea to him that made him so protective over him, he had said that he'd take the child with him…and he planned to do just that.

"Give, the child, to me!" Dillon said slowly, his dark eyes fierce in the gloom his hand running agitatedly through his short, spiky hair.

Severus eyed the other vampire's bulk warily; it was artfully hidden beneath coal black attire with a slimming cut to it. But Severus had seen the other male in action before and knew that he would have to be quick on his feet to get what he wanted. He debated just acquiescing to Dillon's request, after all Harry needed help and fast but the likelihood was Dillon would simply turn on him anyway, as soon as he had the child anyway.

Turning he placed the child around the corner and keeping a wary eye on Dillon, conjured a toy to at least attempt to occupy him, then casting a silencing charm about them he faced the other vampire squarely.

"No."

A growl emitted from deep in the other's throat and suddenly he was upon him, slamming him into the floor and punching him squarely in the face as he did so.

Severus was prepared for physical combat but not for the speed of the attack and he gasped as the other collided with him, his ribs protesting at the force with which he was knocked to the ground.

His eye was the next to explode with pain, then his cheek and there came the fleeting thought that perhaps he hadn't quite thought this through.

But there wasn't time for thought as he heard mocking laughter above him before the face looming over him became feral and long incisors dropped slowly from exposed gums.

In response his own showed themselves and before Dillon could react he bucked him off and dived in to rip a hunk of flesh from a black clad shoulder, blood bursting on his tongue, thick with the taste of his own kind.

A cry ripped from Dillon's throat and he retaliated by going for Severus's own shoulder and it was the potion master's turn to scream in agony.

But it was done, their mouths were filled with the taste of vampire, a forbidden but quite delicious treat and neither one could help their hardening reactions to it.

Dillon grinned lecherously eyeing Severus's reaction and licking his fangs for more of the other's blood.

The atmosphere was now changed noticeably and trying to temper his arousal, Severus watched Dillon slide insidiously across to him on his hands and knees and licked his shoulder as it bled copiously from the fang-inflicted wound, the little rivulets of blood shining erotically in the torch light.

Dillon chuckled lowly, moving closer to capture a tiny drop of blood beading on Severus's split lip with the tip of his tongue.

"Perhaps we could settle this in a much more pleasant fashion?" Dillon asked silkily, His eyes lingering on Severus's mouth before he closed the minute distance between them and pressed their lips together quite softly.

Severus permitted himself a few seconds of enjoyment, before his hand started travelling slowly up the sleeve covering his other, slowly he felt with his fingertips until instead of encountering smooth skin they came upon the weapon concealed there and under the pretext of bringing the other vampire closer, Severus wrapped his other arm round the his back and pushed the wooden steak in his hand through his breast bone with a loud crack and on into the long dead heart of his once friend.

The other's face registered mind-numbing shock for a second.

"Come now Dillon, there's a child present." He grinned maliciously, before the vampire before him exploded in a shower of dust.

Getting up and dusting himself off, he stepped round the corner and lifted the child once more into his arms. It seemed the child had actually been successfully diverted by the toy and hopefully had not witnessed any of the fight.

Sighing he wearily hoisted the child more securely onto his hip and carried on up the hall at a relatively swift pace.

"Look at me, I really am domesticated." He muttered disgustedly as the child buried its head into the crook of his neck.

Severus travelled the halls as quickly as he could, peering around every corner and preying with all he had that he'd encounter no opposition. Thankfully he actually didn't…until that is he came to the hallway that contained the stairwell that led up into the main hall.

Water poured down the stairs like an ever-increasing water hall and filled the hall before him in almost knee high torrents, gushing and swirling and roaring in his ears.

The child in his arms whimpered pitifully and he comforted him by stroking a hand through is hair, refraining from uttering a few choice words as the water surged forward curl round his ankles in the coldest of caresses.

Venturing forth he waded into the water up to his knees, testing his balance before beginning to unsteadily negotiate his way through the hall. Each step was an effort and with nothing to hold onto to help him stay up right it was a laborious task. But eventually he made his way to the stairs.

Standing to the side and out of the way of the continuous flow of water, he stared up the stairs, considering how on earth he was going to handle this. Finally shrugging out of his robe one handed and gritting his wand in his teeth so that there was no chance it would get wet, he began to haul himself up through the water, tentively feeling the way as he did so.

The unrelenting flow threatened to send him slipping and sliding backwards several times. But with a hand on the banister, he laboriously dragged himself up the stairs, clutching the child close all the while.

The water was tinged with pink as it flowed past his feet, reminding him of the destruction to come and he pointedly ignored it, staring straight ahead as he put one foot unerringly in front of the other, his trousers, clinging wetly to his legs and his boots ruined beyond repair.

He stopped to rest halfway up the stairwell and looked behind him to check his progress, and realised with shock that somehow the water was rising behind him. How that could be he did not know, there was no obstruction for the water to resist, it would have to fill the entire dungeons for this to occur, but nevertheless it was rising and rapidly, swirling and churning beneath him in an ominous pool of swirling terror.

Turning he continued up the stairs, the water steadily rising to his waist and then his chest as it crashed and roared in his ears. It was loud in that tiny stairwell, the water twisting and churning, raging in his ears until he felt he could hardly think for the noise. He knew he had to hurry, lest they be drowned, but it was a tiring process and soon despite his best efforts the water was threatening to engulf the child's head and he was literally swimming against the constant flow of water.

But he refused to give up and so despite the soreness in his aching muscles, and the terrible cold seeping into his bones, he battled on and on relentlessly until eventually he reached the top and with his remaining strength flung himself against the door that strangely enough, was closed.

It didn't budge. Severus's eyes went wide with panic, he had no idea if vampires could drown but he didn't want to hang around and find out. Beating against the wood with flailing fists he tried to open it, but the water slowed his movements and it made no difference.

The child was screaming and wailing beside him as the water once again neared his head and in a desperate move Severus snatched his wand from between his teeth and uttered "Alohamora" in a gasping breath.

It worked and he fell through the door with a relieved cry, sheltering the child from impact as he fell to the ground, the water crashing over and above him, swamping him, filling his mouth and stinging in his eyes. He couldn't rise above it for the sheer amount of water crushed him and kept him pressed to the ground. It went on for so long it seemed that he started to panic until suddenly, it was no more and he was left dripping on the floor, with a tiny but silent child in his arms.

After recovering from his panic slightly, Severus turned to said child to check he was all right. Small, dark eyes stared dazedly up at him and he assessed that the child was drenched but otherwise fine, and so slowly arose from his position on the floor.

The sight before him, was enough to knock him back a few steps and he swiftly shielded the child's gaze form the carnage in the in front of them.

Water lapped lazily across the floor, pink with blood and littered with long dropped and shattered wands, and surrounded by it, were…a lot of bodies, bodies of students he knew there hands unfurled in the fragile light, faces fearful in rest.

One of the Patil twins, her pretty face marred by pain, body crumpled upon the floor by the wall. Theodore Nott, one of his own Slytherins, face down in the water, blood dripping from the back of his head into the water beside him, and there a first year Hufflepuff mouth still gaped in protest against his attackers. The chaos and destruction was so vast and as he walked through the room, his eyes grew increasingly moist with tears, for there were no survivors in this ruined place.

…No survivors.

So slowly he walked up the stairs, looking for hope, salvation, he knew not what and once at the top he turned and gazed once more.

There in the place where pure blood met mudblood, and it made not one of iota of difference in the world, lay the carnage of principles…and he hoped it was significant.

* * *

Harry ran after his mate, knowing not what they ran from but knowing it must be pretty serious. Running swiftly and purely on adrenaline he barely watched where he was going and stumbled on an uneven flag stone, just managing to right himself he let the momentum of his stumble carry him forward until looking up at the last minute he heard a huge bang…and there was a stone wall before him.

Crashing into it and almost breaking his wrists, he leaned against it in shock for a moment, and then it sunk in.

"Sev? Severus?" He pressed himself to the wall desperately, and then pounded against it, "SEVERUS?"

After a couple of minutes of this his fist was sore and he realised he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Shit!" He half whispered, turning and staring about him.

The corridor was eerily empty and silent, very silent and carefully he took a small step forward…and the lights went out, without the slightest flicker.

He gasped and stood stock-still, he was engulfed in velvety blackness and suspected that he could not even see his hand in front of his face if he tried.  
But he could not try, could not even move, because he was in the dark and something or someone had made it so.

He took in a shaky breath and called out tremulously, "Hello? Hello is anyone there?"

No answer was forth coming.

He felt so frightened and so threatened. All he had was his tiny dagger to protect him and no way to use it should he need to, blind as he was.

Suddenly his ears picked up the minutest of sounds, a whisper of cloth against stone.

He stood stock still holding his breath and slowly he became aware, or rather sensed that someone stood before him.

He gasped and backed up a step, moulding himself to the stone, feeling the cold against his back.

And the lights came on, with a slap of skin against skin and he shielded his eyes from the glare.

And slowly, slowly from the blinding light emerged a figure, a shadowy, tall and recognisable figure.

"Hello…Harry Potter."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it and please, Author is perishing, reviews would be welcome. 


	17. Forsaking all I've fallen for

Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

"Hello…Harry Potter."

Harry swallowed and wet his lips nervously, "Hello Voldemort."

The Dark lord smiled a half smile, "So you recognise me, even though I have changed?"

Harry hid a hand behind his back and clenched it into a tight fist, careful to keep his other hand relaxed. He was incredibly scared but there was no way on earth he was going to show Voldemort this, so his fist bore the brunt of it.

"Of course I recognize I you, how could I not?"

The dark lord chuckled and circled round to Harry's right, stopping just short of him he raised a hand to his cheek but didn't touch it.

"You don't have to pretend Harry, I know you're afraid – shh" He said when Harry moved to say something, "…I know"

Pulling his hand back, he turned his back and paced away, his robes dragging across the floor in a whispered caress that Harry found strangely ominous.

Without turning the dark lord stopped and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Such pain," He said quietly, "Your parents, your Godfather, your dreams and now Severus. Such pain I have caused you."

Harry gasped inaudibly, how had he-

"I can read you- no, no I can hear you as clearly as if you were speaking to me Harry. I am a brilliant Legimens as you know, you were never taught how to block your thoughts properly or automatically and our bond makes it even easier for me to read you. You are an open book."

Here he turned his face to the side, so that his smiling profile was visible to Harry. "In answer…to your question."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to clear his mind and block his thoughts. Immediately he felt an undeniable wave of pressure flood his mind.

"If you fight it, it will hurt" He heard distantly through the pain as he slowly sunk to his knees searching blindly for the wall behind him with fumbling hands, clutching at it and trying desperately to keep himself from collapsing.

"Oh Harry, Harry, so stubborn."

Harry knew he should just stop fighting it, but something inside him balked at the thought of willingly allowing Voldemort access to his thoughts.

He heard the whisper of cloth against stone once more and suddenly a driving force jerked his chin upwards, and he was staring directly into pools of scarlet.

"And yet you WILL allow me access" He heard before the pain became so intense that he blacked out.

* * *

Severus raced through deserted hallways as the battle raged within and out of the castle. Occasionally he'd stumble past a body or group of body's and he'd hide the child's face and move quickly on. It was obvious these poor souls had been trapped and played with by members of the Luminou before they were killed. The Luminou loved to play with their victims and preferred dealing with their enemy in small groups so as to fully enjoy the pleasure of killing.

Some of the more horrific sights, such as students lying with half their larynx and a fair few litres of blood on the floor before them, caused even his stomach to turn a little, simply because many of them he had at least knew by name, if not taught himself.

However thankfully these sights were rare, which was encouraging as it meant he was travelling through a part of the castle that was currently largely unaffected by the battle and therefore less likely to contain the enemy.

His little burden soon fell asleep in his arms, lulled by the constant silence and the slight rocking motion that Severus's jog caused. Severus couldn't help but smile at this; at least one of them remained unperturbed by the events of the day.

It was awhile before they encountered anything living and even then it was only a frightened house elf who just managed to tell them of a passageway that would lead them to the top floor of the castle in half the time it would take them otherwise, before it disappeared with a terrified pop.

Severus reckoned that this was where he would find Dumbledore, as the man would be reluctant to leave the majority of the students. Also if the Dark lord's forces had ANY sense at all they would trap the Headmaster there, preventing any and all attempts of escape.

Taking the passageway, he was almost at the top floor when Professor Flitwick passed him on a tiny staircase with fifteen or so first year Hufflepuffs.

"Severus! - Oh-my!" The little man said, trying to catch his breath after having almost tumbled down the stairs to greet his colleague almost ecstatically.

"I am most delighted to see you, I need help with this lot, if we are attacked there is no way I'd be able to defend them alone, we'd be picked off easily. Do you think you could help me lead them out of the castle without detection?"

"I'm sorry old friend but I MUST find Dumbledore, Potter is trapped in the dungeons, possibly with the Dark lord himself, unprepared and unarmed."

The little man's face fell but concern shone in his kindly eyes nevertheless as he craned his head back to look up at the usually forbidding potions master.

"I see, well in that case you best leave the child with me, no use exposing it to the fighting unnecessarily."

Severus looked down at the sleeping Vamperie, on the one hand he was loathe to part with his tiny companion, for it seemed that in the last couple of hours he'd grown fiercely attached to him, but then it would be folly indeed to knowingly take him into a battle.

Making a hard but necessary decision he nodded curtly and handed his sleeping bundle to one of the taller first years.

"Very well, take him to safety then, but I want your vow that you will take the utmost care of him, I want to see him safe and unharmed once this is all over!"

Flitwick readily acquiesced with his request and after exchanging news and making a request himself for Severus to send help after them, Flitwick hurried off, taking his quiet little group with him and looking after them, Severus was saddened to see a pair of dark eyes peeping at him over the tallest Hufflepuff's shoulder. He hoped the little one didn't think he was abandoning him.

Once they were out of sight he turned, and unimpeded by the extra weight of the Vamperie, sped up the stairs to the top floor.

* * *

Harry resurfaced what must have been only minutes later screaming in agony, his throat was raw and his ears numb with the sound of his own pain by the time Voldemort had finished rooting through his memories and he found it a tad ironic that his life was literally flashing before his eyes.

Slowly, wearily, he pulled himself up via the wall and turned to face his enemy, the damp, cold stone gritty beneath his palms.

"So he hasn't told you he loves you yet?"

Harry frowned and gazed blearily across at the Dark lord at where he was now standing several feet away, "What?"

"Severus, he hasn't told you he if he loves you yet." Voldemort repeated, idly slipping his wand back and forth between his fingers "Doesn't bode well in my opinion."

Harry sneered, "What so you think he's really harbouring a hidden love for you, that despite the fact I am his destined he's secretly heartbroken because he cant be with you." he smiled smugly, "I think not."

Voldemort started forward, "Why you cheeky little-"

"Not so little," Harry interjected defiantly.

"Insolence! Crucio!" Voldemort roared, losing his cool in one fell swoop and cursing Harry so harshly that it felt as the flesh were melting off of his bones, that his very bones themselves were shuddering and shifting in their sockets, as if the world were coming to an end in one fiery finish.

Finally the agony ceased and after a short pause, Harry climbed, trembling and shaking back to his feet.

"You may make fun of me Harry Potter, but I will have the last laugh," Voldemort said, fury blazing from scarlet pools of rage. "If Severus truly loves you, why would he come so close to drinking the potion that would replace you as his mate, that the drops were literally trembling over his tongue?"

"You lie!" Harry said hoarsely.

"You'd think so wouldn't you," The Dark lord said now examining his nails disinterestedly; apparently torturing people calmed him down. "In fact I was so convinced by his little performance that I genuinely believed that he wanted to spend the rest of his life beside me, as my mate. And if it convinced me…" Here he looked up and pinned Harry with his own smug smile, "The likelihood is that it wasn't entirely an act."

Harry straightened and raised his chin defiantly, "It was an act, every second of it was an act, he loves me! And if you think he would ever look twice at a bitter twisted mad man like you you're a more little screwed up than I thought!"

It happened in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, one moment Voldemort was at least three metres away from him and the next he was right in front of Harry and had a choking hold on his neck, his scarlet eyes burning directly into Harry's jade.

"How dare you!" He hissed, tightening his grip until Harry wheezed with the effort of trying to force air into his lungs. "So hard done by aren't you Harry hmm? Poor Harry Potter, Nasty Lord Voldemort killed his parents, made him an orphan and the most sort after little boy in the wizarding world, Nasty Lord Voldemort comes after him every year and tries to kill him well nasty lord Voldemort couldn't give a fuck!" Here the Dark lord pressed in closer until his face was simply a blur to Harry's tired eyes, his glasses had been knocked off partially when the other wizard had grabbed his neck and he was now also valiantly trying to fight the darkness that was taking over.

"You see what your fans fail to take into account is what Harry Potter has done to Lord Voldemort hmm? I had to live as something no better than a common garden snail for fourteen years! You took my life away from me Potter! You took my life, my power, my very existence to the wizarding world…and now you've taken my only true love. You've taken all I hold dear from me Potter, don't think I'm not going to repay the favour. So don't stand there with that hard done by, lost little boy look and come the brave hero with me! Because you're going to die anyway and there isn't any smart aleck comments you can make that are going to say otherwise!"

These last words echoed in Harry's head as his eyes slipped closed and darkness took over once again.

"Oh no, your not going to have it that easy, enervate!" He heard as if from a great distance.

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes again, unfortunately due to his missing glasses his vision did not come back into focus.

The floor was damp and cold beneath his aching body, his face and hands felt grimy and dirty and he could not see a solution to the situation at hand no matter how hard he tried.

There came the awful thought that he was going to die here in this dungeon, alone and cold with no help anywhere near, he was going to die when he'd just found someone who-

"Oh spare me please, yes your going to die and you'll be all alone when it happens, accept it and we can move on to me killing you. Not that it makes much of a difference whether you accept it or not but it would be a lot easier on the both of us if you did." Voldemort said walking a little way away and standing directly opposite Harry.

Slowly, wearily Harry reached up and repositioned his glasses so that he could once again see. Then he once again forced himself onto his feet and stood straight and tall looking his enemy straight in the eye.

"My parents sacrificed their life for mine; I would never give it up so easily!"

"So be it, Sectumpsempra!"

Harry just managed to fling himself out of the way of this unknown curse, knowing it to be something he didn't want to make contact with, being as it was Lord Voldemort that threw it.

Pulling out his own wand, that he realized belatedly would have perhaps alleviated a lot of pain and confusion had he pulled it out of his back pocket earlier; he aimed and shouted "Relashio!"

A string of fiery sparks shot out the end of his wand, unfortunately Voldemort was to far away for them to reach their target and they fell weakly onto the floor between them.

Voldemort laughed, "Is this the great Harry Potter? Come on show me what you're made of!" With that he shot a blasting curse Harry's way.

Harry felt it impact with his stomach as his feet left the ground and he slammed into the wall with an explosive sound, bits of stone falling down around his ears as he slid slowly down the wall, limp as a pancake.

But now he was really angry, how dare this jumped up excuse for a great wizard try to end his life simply for existing? He loved Severus and wanted to be with him, was there anything so wrong with that? Was there anything so wrong in surviving? No…there wasn't!

Voldemort looked about to sneer something at him but Harry cut him off with a roared "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

The spell stunned Voldemort for all of five seconds but it was enough for Harry to fling an Incarcerous at him, and then another, watching with no small amount of joy as the ropes bound up his enemy tightly.

He knew it would not restrain him for long, however it did give him a chance to really think, how on earth was he supposed to destroy this man?

"You're not serious," Voldemort sneered, "You kill me? I think not!"

"Oh I think so, you say I've taken everything from you? Well not quite…yet."

In that moment, as he was saying the words, Harry realized what Dumbledore had always told him he would. He had love, the one thing he had over Voldemort, he had love, the love of his mother, the love of the headmaster and no doubt…no doubt, the love of Severus too.

And so with all the love he had received and all the love he felt in his heart, he said the famous words that others had only ever said with hate.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green beam of light edged with gold, shot from the end of his wand and pierced the Dark lord in the heart.

The sneer…faded from Voldermorts lips, faded to a heart-rending scream, before that too froze into place and the darkest lord the wizarding world had known, fell to the floor of Hogwarts, dead at last.

From his body arose a silvery mist, which solidified into the shape of his long, lost self, Tom Riddle, until that to faded into nothing.

He was gone.

Harry breathed a sigh of utmost relief and fell back to lean against the damp stone wall behind him, his eyes closing and his wand clattering from his limp hand to the floor.

They snapped open a moment later however as a terrible rumbling filled his ears and the wall behind him shook alarmingly.

Pushing himself upright again he bent down shakily and retrieved his wand. He had to get out of there.

But before he could take a single step forward, dust filed the hallway in billowing clouds and his eyes grew wide in terror as it filled his lungs and stung his eyes. Coughing and hacking he clutched a hand to his chest as cracks appeared in the walls, wide cracks like black lighting bolts on a stormy day.

And as the ceiling caved in he held his arms up as if to fend it off and gave a spluttering cry as he disappeared in a pile of growing rubble.

* * *

Severus dropped the unfortunate death eater and wiped his mouth absently on his sleeve. Glancing up the stairs to the moonlit sky he straightened and glanced about him, checking to see if any of his previous attackers were left. It did not take him long to ascertain that he was alone, and silently, he made his way up the stairwell and out into the cool night air.

He had eventually made it to the top floor of the school, only to be surrounded by a seething, teeming battle. After sending McGonagall after Flitwick he had quickly made his way to the astronomy stairs, ruthlessly killing anyone who blocked his path until he was attacked by at least twenty Death eaters at once, all of them seeming quite surprised to see him. Now that he was this close to reaching Dumbledore and consequently saving Harry…there wasn't anything that was going to stand in his way.

There was silence on top of the astronomy tower; even his acute hearing could pick up nothing from the surrounding darkness, apart from the chaos below. Hiding just in the shadow of the doorway for a moment, he waited to see if anyone had detected his presence.

When no speedy attackers rushed his way, he stepped out into the moonlight and scanned the gloomy expanse before him. For anyone else the enlarged astronomy tower would be difficult to scan, for the sheer size of it well exceeded the limits of human eyesight, but for Severus it was an effortless task and he immediately picked out what he was looking for.

Dumbledore lay crumpled on the solid stone that made up the floor of the astronomy tower. His head was bloody from a wound near his hairline and his eyes were closed from a mixture of pain and weariness, but Severus was relieved to hear his strained and feeble breathing as it escaped through his cracked and parted lips; Relieved for at first sight he might have believed the old man dead. The older man made no attempt to move, or even to prop himself up, nor even to keep his head from the surely freezing stone beneath him. Severus hazarded a guess that he was unconscious. A Death eater stood over him, wand drawn as if half expecting the Headmaster to leap up and attack him where he stood. Little did he know, he had more to fear from behind.

Making a quick decision Severus kicked into his vampire speed and silently traversed the wide expanse of stone over to the Headmaster and his assailant. His journey was silent and the air displaced by his movement barely enough to make the slightest of breezes. The Death eater thankfully did not feel it and remained with his back turned to the approaching vampire.

Stopping just short of them, Severus continued his attack a little more stealthily, his fangs extending and his mouth watering hungrily.

"I'd rather you didn't Godfather, you know how I hate love bites."

Severus froze, "Draco…?" He asked with trepidation.

The death eater turned and with a graceful swipe of his hand, the hood of the cloak he wore fell away to reveal white gold locks and a disarming smile.

"The very same,"

Severus smiled back, trying to keep the confusion from marring his features. "Why Draco, I had no idea you had returned from your term at Durmstrang, it was my understanding that you were to be further occupied for a couple of weeks yet."

"I was but unfortunately my father's death forced my swift and early return, but come let us not talk of such things just yet, look what I have here for our Lord."

Severus glanced back down at the Headmaster's prone form and smiled for lack of any other option, "I'm sure he will be most pleased." He said genuinely.

Looking covertly across at Draco from under his lashes he tried to discern any sign of animosity in his features. Did he know? Had the Dark lord informed his godson of recent events?

"I'm sorry for almost feeding from you Draco" He said, beginning to test the water for how much Draco knew, "My orders from our Lord are to act as if I am still on Dumbledore's side and bite as many death eaters as I can, not turn them, just leave them with nasty wounds so it looks as if I'm still a member of the order."

"Hmm" Draco frowned yet his gaze never left Dumbledore's face, "That's strange, after this attack the order will no longer be a problem, there will be no more need for you to serve undercover and considering Hogwarts won't-"

Here he broke off and his frown deepened.

Severus waited, resisting the urge to lick his lips fearfully as was his habit when things appeared to be taking a turn for the worst, where the Dark Lord was concerned.

"Hogwarts won't…?" He prompted after several minutes of silence, unable to handle the suspense much longer.

Draco's expression cleared and he lifted his head with another charming smile, "But of course you already know the plan don't you, no need to go over it again, here help me get him up, I find it so much less entertaining if they don't at least put up a little fight when they're killed."

Kneeling they both hoisted the Headmaster into a sitting position and propped him against the wall, as they did so a mumbled word escaped his lips, so distorted that even Severus could not discern what it was.

Draco chuckled in amusement, "Look at him, the only man able to frighten the Dark lord and I reduced him to a twitching mess in the space of half an hour. If it weren't for the fact I value my life I would go so far as to say that I were a better wizard than the Dark lord."

With that he back handed Dumbledore swiftly across the cheek and smirked as the older man's eyes twitched and opened blearily, "Come old man, rise and shine, time to meet your maker."

"Draco, do you think it wise to kill him? Would our Master not want to kill him himself?"

Draco shook his lowered head, his fringe swaying alluringly in front of his eyes as he reached for his wand, which he had stowed in his pocket after his Godfather's arrival.

"Oh no, he's to busy with Potter at the moment and then there won't be enough time, besides just to know that the old man's dead will satisfy him."

Eventually securing his wand from where it had been caught up in his robes Draco palmed it and pointed it at Dumbledore's forehead, his lips moving to form the famous words.

For Severus time stood still, Harry was trapped in the dungeons with the Dark Lord, on his own, it had been confirmed and the only person who could save him was about to die.

"Avad-"

"NO" Without even thinking about it the ex-death eater lunged at Draco, his shoulder connecting with the junior Malfoy's with enough force to send him sprawling to the ground beneath him.

They lay there in stunned silence for a second whilst Severus contemplated the possibility that he could have handled the situation slightly differently.

"You fucking idiot!" The blond beneath him gritted with a ferocious snarl, his Adams apple bobbing violently as he attempted to speak past the fury clogging his throat.

Curling his hand into a fist he swung it quickly behind him and punched Severus in the stomach, which was currently exposed due to the awkward position he'd landed in.

Severus flew back and landed with a brutal smack on the cold stone a little way away, his eyes bugging and his body cramping in pain.

"I suppose it's your corrupted, twisted, two faced nature that states that you have to wait until the very last SECOND before you decide to protect your master, your REAL master." Draco flung out angrily as he dragged himself to his feet on a twisted ankle.

"How dare you stand there and attempt to have a civil conversation with me after what you've done? How dare you try to subtly drill me for information minutes after you'd tried to kill me?" Angrily he aimed his wand ay his ankle and gritted out a spell to heal it.

Then he sneered and kicked the vampire at his feet in the ribs, causing him to double over in pain once more.

"And how fitting it would be if you had, you, Severus Snape, Vampire, potions master and the man who eliminated the Malfoy lineage," The fake smile he wore collapsed, "I think not!"

Severus wheezed in pain and tried desperately to keep it manageable and his head clear, this however was made a lot more difficult by the strain that his body had already been subjected to that night.

"Did you enjoy it Godfather?" Draco asked as Severus tried to lift himself from the ground, only to have Draco's foot connect with his chin and send him spinning backwards.

"Did you enjoy killing my father just hours after saving him? You two grew up together, you were the best of friends! How on earth could you look him in the eye and cut short his life at the same time?" He sneered walking after the spinning vampire, "You corrupt, putrid little parasite."

Severus felt his heart break at these words, after all they were true, all of them were true, and yet…there was a reason he had done these things, and that reason was currently facing off the most dangerous wizard in the world down in the dungeons. He didn't have time for this infantile revenge.

"So…what? You obviously used Albus as bait to lure me here, set all this up as a trap, so what happens now? Are you going to kill me? Because if so, I wouldn't be wasting my time talking about it…I'd be getting on with it. All this procrastination just makes me wonder if you have actually have the courage to do it, to murder!" Severus sneered up at the junior Malfoy, pulling his energy reserves together and getting ready to pounce.

"Why you- Avada ked-" The rest was muffled as Severus leapt up and slammed his Godson back against the stone wall, his arm pushing the younger man back until he was bent painfully over it, his eyes glaring stormily up at Severus.

"What is the first rule Draco! Tell me WHAT THE FIRST RULE IS!"

Draco snarled and clenched his teeth, only after Severus put more pressure on the base of his spine by bending him further, did he grit back, "Never let your prey goad you into attack and consequent death."

"Exactly, how can you even hope to outwit the person who taught you everything you know about hunting and killing when you can't even remember the first rule."

"I won't follow the rules set down by a traitorous vampire, especially when that traitorous vampire killed my father!"

"Then you will die and won't have to follow them anyway!" Severus growled down at his godson.

"FUCK YOU, I HATE YOU, YOU KILLED HIM AND I HATE YOU, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" His Godson finally shouted up at him through sudden floods of tears, struggling desperately in Severus's hold, putting further pressure on his back as all his grief and hurt escaped him all in one moment, revealing the tortured little boy who was hiding just below the surface.

Severus couldn't help but answer his Godson's silent plea for comfort and he held him close whilst he released all the shock, grief and bewilderment he suspected he'd been bottling up inside since it happened.

"H-how could you snake?" He eventually managed to get out quietly, calling his Godfather a nickname from when he was little and couldn't pronounce Snape.

"I had to do it, to protect Harry, your father never held me in as high regard as I did him, he was perfectly willing to throw my life away, it was just a case of pre-empting him and throwing his away first."

He felt Draco stiffen and then tear away from him roughly, hastily scrubbing away the tears so visible in the moonlight, his Malfoy mask falling to replace what it hid everyday.

"You make it sound so clinical, I really do think you felt nothing as you killed him didn't you?"

Severus rose to face Draco quickly, "You know that isn't true, I mourned for him as I once told you vampires do, paying him the utmost respect. I may have killed him, but had there been a choice you know I would never have done it."

Draco looked down and away, and as Severus had this chance to observe him he truly realised how desperately Draco strived to be a mature adult…and how far he still had to go to achieve that goal.

His Godson looked back up at him and squared his shoulders resolutely.

"I challenge you to a dual sir, in my father's honour, a fight to the death."

"Now come Draco, don't be foolish I-"

"I challenge you!" Draco screamed angrily, stamping his foot in an unwittingly child like manner. "Now fight me like the respectable wizard but altogether putrid parasite that you are!"

With that he let lose a stinging hex that caught his opponent across the shoulder, shredding his robe with an ominous ripping sound and grazing the skin there.

"A stinging hex?" Severus laughed, "I really don't think you're the killing type Draco."

"Oh yes Severus, first I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill that sad excuse for a muggle loving fool at your feet, now are we going to do this the civilised way or am I going to have fun with torturing you first?"

Severus growled with frustration, the boy was actually serious. "Draco it doesn't have to be like this, I know what I did was wrong but you were never a killer, you never believed in the Dark lord's cause, I know you didn't because I could see it in your eyes every time Lucius mentioned it-No listen!" He shouted desperately as Draco raised his wand obviously incensed further by his Godfather's use of his father's name.

"NO! I've had enough of your lies!" The junior Adonis hissed and before he knew it the desperate potions master found himself on his back a little way away, a powerful razor curse having been fired at his chest.

Making a quick decision Severus leapt to his feet and shot three blasting curses his Godson's way, the last similarly catching him in the chest and sending him flying backwards. If Draco wanted a fight he'd get one, then when Severus had beaten him and taken him somewhere safe for the remainder of the battle, they were going to have a long chat about allowing one's rage to get the better of one.

No sooner had his body smashed into the ground then Draco rolled to the side and screamed "Crucio!"

Severus dodged this by a hair's breadth and barely took heed of it partially destroying the wall behind him as he shot back a conjunctivitis curse. Draco, who by this time has risen to his knees, sneered, dodged it and uttered the incantation for the entrail- expelling curse.  
Severus flung himself to the side in order to avoid this, catching himself from falling by leaning heavily onto the wall. Flinging the strands of hair that were falling into his eyes back he grit his teeth in anger and frustration.

"So you want to join the big boys do you Draco? Welcome to the club- Sectumsempra!"

Almost immediately huge gashes appeared on the junior Malfoy's face, arms and chest, blood pouring in crimson moonlit streams down the pale features and Severus immediately felt a tug of remorse as the blood splattered with an awful pattering sound onto the cold stone below.

But his Godson didn't follow it down, instead with shaking figures he raised his bloodied wand and staggering forwards a few feet, he choked out, "Av-"

"Stupefy!" His Godfather rapped out, desperate to put an end to this foolishness.

"Petrificus totalus!" Cried another voice from the direction of the stairwell, and Severus watched with dread and horror as the curse as if in slow motion, sped towards his dear late friend's son, and as both spells were absorbed into his body with two successive flashes of colour.

A look of resignation, showed briefly through the cascading blood on the young man's face, before the last Malfoy heir, was tossed backwards, his back contorting grotesquely as it connected with a sickening crunch to the crumbling stone of the barricade, his neck snapping back sharply and his eyes taking on a glazed look.

Severus stepped forward, arms outstretched, but it was too late as his Godsons body almost slowly slid over the wall and out of sight to meet the awaiting ground below.

"NO!" He yelled charging forward and leaned over the wall to watch his Godson being swallowed up by the darkness as he fell.

"No, no" He shook his head in denial, tears falling singularly and slowly down his cheeks. Someone was tugging at his arm but he shook himself violently free and ran along the wall a little way in an attempt to see his Godson's body.

But there was no light, the darkness had taken him. Falling to his knees he bowed his head once more.

Rãzboinic plecat, prieten eliberat, în tãrîmurile întunecate - cãlãtoria sã înceteze  
(Warrior gone, friend released, into the dark lands – journey to cease)  
Prietenul sã fie protejat, îngrijit de cãtre dânºii  
(Friend be safe, looked after by they)  
În tãrîmurile întunecate, faþa de-acum acoperitã  
(Into the dark lands, face now veiled)  
Deoarece el e deja mort  
(For he is dead)  
El e plecat  
(He is gone)  
Trimis pe tãrîmurile întunecate...  
(Journeyed into the dark lands…)  
N-ar fi trebuit sã cadã niciodatã, mortalitatea furatã  
(Should never have fallen, mortality stolen)  
Crimã comisã pentru a-i fura sufletul  
(Murder performed to steal the spirit)  
Amicului meu  
(Of my kinsman)  
Deoarece el stã culcat, rece  
(For he lies cold)  
El e mort  
(He is dead)  
Trimis pe tãrîmurile întunecate...  
(Journeyed into the dark lands…)  
...De cãtre propria-mi mînã  
(…By mine own hand)

"Severus, Severus! We must-"

Finally irritated beyond reason by the annoying presence intruding on his guilt and grief he spun around and pinned a surprised Lupin to the wall.

"Don't you have any respect! I've just killed my-"Here he broke off and his eyes widened manically.

"No, YOU killed him," He said his eyes glowing frenziedly and his lips drawing back in an almost hysterical smile, "If you had not fired the second stunner then he would still be here!"

The ground was starting to shake beneath him but the enraged vampire took no notice as he in turn shook the startled werewolf before him.

"Severus! SEVERUS! The castle is going to collapse- THE CASTLE IS FALLING DOWN BENEATH US SEVERUS!"

Severus snapped out of his enraged haze with a start and spun round, "What- Headmaster?"

"There is no time Severus, please just help me up." The potions master quickly ran over to where the Headmaster lay and hooking his hands under his arms hauled him to his feet.

For the first time he heard the rumbling and felt the quaking and shifting of the castle as it groaned out its pending downfall.

"Headmaster, the children-"

"Yes I know, help me Severus, I am going to mass apperate everyone onto the lawn a little way away, I need you to apperate me."

"Certainly Albus!"

The old man closed his eyes, sticky blood rolling down his forehead from the wound below his hairline.

Suddenly the air about them shivered and shook as a blue glow filled the air and the familiar feeling caused by apparition engulfed the potions master and Dumbledore

With a pop Severus appeared on the lawn not too far from the castle but far enough for it not to be dangerous and he clutched onto Dumbledore as the old man crumpled in exhaustion.

And before his astounded eyes, Hogwarts fell under the constant barrage of the giant's fists. But as it fell it took them with it, burying them in piles of rubble and the roar that filled the gathered survivors ears as the school fell, was like a tormented cry of pain, this great school, one of the safest places in the magical world…was gone.

"Harry! Harry's in there!"

* * *


	18. And I'm pouring Crimson Regret

Well, it's been a long and interesting journey but now it is with sweet sorrow I proclaim that the journey is at its end.

Many, many, many thanks to all the people who reviewed and supported me, you are all amazing and I couldn't have done it without you.

To everyone who asked, the language Severus spoke in for the mourning song was ROMANIAN as was the Vamperie's name and a HUGE thanks to Alternate universe for the correct translation

So yes it is with sweet sorrow that I say good bye, but no worries, because my next fic which I posted the second chapter too at the same time as this, is out now, Severus and Harry again of course, 'I reach but I only feel air at night' so look out for it if you are interested.

Enjoy and Goodbye for now.

* * *

And I'm pouring Crimson Regret and betrayal

McGonnagol propped the Headmaster up in his chair and tucked the blanket in round his knees more securely. Then handing him a fresh cup of tea she nodded over to where Severus was scowling over his own cup at anyone who dared look his way.

"Do you honestly think it's the best option to place the child in his care Albus?" She said, attentively sipping at her own cup and wrapping her hands fully around it, so as to keep her hands warm.

"Absolutely," The Headmaster affirmed with a definite nod of his head, "He needs something to keep him occupied. The child will allow him to display some of the love he cannot show Harry."

McGonnagol sighed and then winced as another particularly large piece of rubble fell loudly from the large pile before them.

"But he's been like a bear with a sore head ever since Hogwarts fell, are you sure that he actually IS showing the child love?"

"I am, simply because he is already fond of him and the child reminds him of Harry, now be the wonder you are and go and tell him he may resume searching will you?"

McGonnagol sighed and setting aside her tea, made her way over to the former Potions Professor.

"Dumbledore thinks you have had sufficient rest Severus, you may continue searching for Harry."

Severus sneered, "Tell him I'm very grateful to him for allowing me to search for my mate." He said sarcastically already moving towards the rubble.

"You know he's only looking out for your well being!" She called after him, shaking her head and going back to Albus.

Severus kicked the door of his temporary accommodations closed and leaned back wearily against it, three days, three whole days and no sign of Harry. Although he hated to admit it he was losing hope of finding him alive, if at all. There had been only one other survivor, and he had been a Death eater, Severus felt it was a tad unfortunate that he'd survived having a building collapse on top of him, only to be killed by the ministry…but such is life.

"Severus your back, any news?"

"No not yet Poppy, how has he been?"

Poppy Pomfrey smiled indulgently in spite of her sadness at the lack of news.

"An absolute angel as usual, isn't that right poppet?"

The little vamperie nodded and then pulled on Severus's robes to get him to kneel down.

He did so and tilted his head to hear what was being said to him.

"We made a cake today, do you want some?" He whispered politely.

"Absolutely." Severus said just as solemnly, sweeping the little one up in his arms and taking him through to the now separate kitchen.

Formerly it had simply been a counter with a microwave and kettle, but thanks to a little magic it was now a fully equipped separate room.

Severus sat the child on the table before observing the chocolate cake sitting on a glass platter before him.

"Wonderful" He said ruffling the little vamperies's hair and smiling as he beamed up at him.

Taking a slice from Poppy after she had cut it he chewed elaborately and then rubbed his tummy, making the pensive expression on the child's face ease into another smile as he affirmed that it tasted just as wonderful.

Poppy left half an hour later and after they had enjoyed a meal of blood that Severus had managed to obtain from a local blood donor clinic, Severus sat with the child on the sofa and they enjoyed some hot chocolate in front of the fire.

"So," He said after a time, "Are you ever going to tell me your name?"

Big dark eyes looked up at him from the Vamperie's position on his lap and then a small whisper, like a breath of wind it was so quiet, escaped the child's lips.

"Alexandru."

Severus nodded, "Defender of mankind, that's a good, strong name."

"Papa loved the old ways." Alexandru said sadly.

"Well Alexandru, I love the old ways too, so we should get along famously."

The little Vamperie smiled his bright little smile and Severus smiled back, "Well Alexandru I think its time for bed."

He nodded and scampered off to get ready and Severus laid his head back tiredly against the couch. He missed Harry desperately and counted the hours till his next shift when he would go and continue to lift the rubble in search of his mate.

If he could, he would spend all the days and nights the world gave there, but due to Dumbledore's interference and the child he could not.

Checking the time once more he arose and went to tuck Alexandru in. The little one clung tightly to his chest before saying goodnight and Severus attempted to deny to himself the smile that blossomed on his features after this occurrence.

Moving back into the living room he sat back down heavily on the sofa. Now all he had to do was sit and wait until morning came. He could not sleep for he was afraid news would come if he did.

Angrily he arose from the settee and stormed over to where his drinks cabinet would have been if he was still living in his rooms.

"Damn it!" Bringing his fist down on the unfortunate vase that happened to be within fist range he left a shattered mess upon the floor when he realized yet again that it wasn't there.

Looking at the droplets of blood seeping gently from the small wound he had obtained, his eyes grew speculative with thought.

It was written that vampire's were forbidden from tasting there own essence, but why? What horror would occur if he were to just…

"Severus, Severus!" A swift pounding on the door preceded this anxious call as a most repulsive scent filed his nostrils.

Striding over to the door he wrenched it open and glared at the offensive personage on the other side.

"How dare you taint my lodgings with your putrid presence!" He growled at Lupin.

"Now Severus, I know I'm probably the last person you would want to see right now but I have-"

Severus's lips curled and his hand shot out, grasping the offending lupine by the throat and squeezing dangerously hard.

"Give me one reason why I should listen to any of your drivel, wolf."

The other man's eyes bulged at the pressure exerted on his throat and his knees slowly began to buckle beneath him.

The vampire mocked a yawn and sighed derisively, "Come on Lupin I know you can do better than this, use that animal strength of yours."

The other man's hands clawed franticly at his neck and his eyes pleaded for mercy.

Rolling his eyes in disgust Severus threw him back into the hall, smiling as he crumpled like a flimsy house of cards.

"What happened to you? There was a time when you could almost give me a decent fight Lupin."

The man's breath came in wheezing gasps as he pleaded, "W-ater,"

Again a sneer graced Severus's lips, "You think I'd allow one such as you in the presence of my child?"

"Please…Harry."

Severus's eyes widened and he quickly transfigured a nearby fruit bowl into a glass of water.

"Fool, why didn't you say so, what about Harry?" He questioned roughly as he thrust the glass into Lupin's hand, spilling half the contents in his haste.

The other man took a long drink, so long that Severus became frustrated by the wait and the other half of the contents went splashing on to the carpet as he back handed the glass out of the way.

"For god's sake man! Spit it out!"

"H…Harry, they, they heard some crying b-eneath the wreckage, they think that…that it might be him, but they can't find him and they need you."

Without a thought Severus got to his feet and ran to the temporary floo he'd installed a couple of days ago.

Flinging the emerald powder in from a small pouch he kept on his belt he hardly waited for it to activate before thrusting his head into the flames.

"Poppy?" He called as soon as he'd cleared his mouth of the ash he'd accidentally almost swallowed.

The kitchen was dark and silent besides a clock ticking lazily from the hall and a purring black and white cat to his right.

"Damn it Poppy I need you!" He yelled frustrated, but no answer was forth coming, so making a snap decision he crawled fully through into the kitchen, cursing as the cat hissed at him and then nearly tripped him up as it ran out into the hall.

Whisking out into the hall himself, he quickly took the stairs on his left two at a time and strode to the first door he came to.

Knocking softly before opening it, he quickly discovered it to be a pristine blue and white bathroom, the next door revealed an airing cupboard, which he almost slammed shut in frustration.

The next door thankfully opened on a large bedroom.

"Poppy!" He shouted without a thought to the consideration that she was asleep.

"Wh-what, oh my, Severus! Get out!" She screamed after a moment of shock, modestly covering her dowdy white nightie with the duvet and embarrassedly patting her curlers.

Almost growling now Severus closed the door and with a hand on the door knob shouted through it. "Poppy, Harry may have been found, they need me there and you are the only one I trust with the child."

He heard scuffling and shuffling in the next room before her voice could be heard, "But Severus they will need me there if…if he's alive."

Closing his eyes at his idiocy, the vampire realized she was right, "Alright I'll meet you there after I've sorted something else out."

It wasn't long before he was storming back through the floo and pulling the werewolf up roughly by the collar.

"How good are you with children?"

"Um, adequate I'd say, why?"

"Because you are to stay here and look after my child, not," Here he held up his hand to stall the useless words he didn't have time to listen to, "That I am at all comfortable with it, but Dumbledore told me of the new potion you are taking that severely prohibits your wolf, therefore the reason you were there the night the school collapsed. So it appears you are my only option."

"But I would like to be there when-"

"Tough! My mate needs me and you" His fingers clenched cruelly around the collar of the shirt he grasped, "will not prevent me form getting to him, now if I find, that you have left this room except to see to the child, I will kill you, mark me well, I WILL kill you!"

With that he threw the wolf on to the couch and grabbing his cloak was half way out of the door before…

"And Lupin, that potion, it makes you a sniveling wreck of a creature."

* * *

Severus apparated straight into the Hogwarts grounds, seeing as the wards had fallen there was no need to apparate outside the gate.

Striding forward a couple of paces he jumped faultlessly onto the rubble and half ran, half stumbled up to wear a group of people stood.

"Where is he?" He said desperately.

McGonnagol indicated the rubble beneath their feet with her illuminated wand.

"The noises came from here Severus, but we can't pin point the exact location, we've tried to lift the rubble but have found nothing, we thought perhaps if you could-"

"Why did know one notify me immediately? I am his mate godammit! Get out of the way."

Quickly he sunk to his knees and started sniffing the gaps in the rubble, occasionally pausing to listen for any sounds.

This went on for a good while or so it seemed, the air thick with tension as know one dared make a sound for fear of breaking the vampire's concentration.

Suddenly he paused, breathing in deeply over one of the larger cracks.

"He's here, dammit he's here! Help me!"

Franticly he began hefting huge slabs of stone out of the way with his bare hands, his vampire strength increased by the worry in his long dead heart. Soon the entirety of the rescue team was levitating rocks and rubble out of the way as Severus continued to do it manually.

Stone crumpled under the force of his movements and smashed with resounding crashes as a hole began to appear in the mass of grey matter and Severus movements slowed in order not to crush his mate should the stone collapse on top of Harry.

Soon the hole was wide enough for a two men roughly to squeeze through, and the rescue team gathered to look down into the gap they had made.

The dust swirled within, making it hard for the light from their illuminated wands to pierce through, but eventually it cleared and a dark, dusty head of hair could be seen.

"Harry?" His mate called down.

No answer was forth coming, neither then to the second and third call.

Clenching his fist in fear and frustration Severus ordered everyone back and slowly began to ease himself into the hole.

"Careful Severus, it's very unstable." McGonnagol called worriedly, as his head disappeared from sight and he dropped lightly down beside his mate.

The sight that met his eyes very almost made him weep; his mate was unconscious and very, very pale. For once the sight of blood did not excite him as it seeped from Harry's body. His legs were evidently crushed under a large boulder and a large bit of wood was jutting out from between two of his ribs.

The stench of blood was suddenly vile to him as it permeated his nostrils, the sight before him to tragic to see.

Taking a shaky breath he leant forward to stroke his mates cheek, noticing as he did so a wetness there, frowning he tasted it. It wasn't salty; therefore it could not be tears, looking up he noticed a dampness underneath one of the rocks there. Obviously a source of water was dripping through the rocks, and his mate being the clever person that he was had been drinking it.

Snape looked with pride at his mate before attempting to rouse him; alas everything he tried failed to waken Harry.

"Minerva, Minerva?" He called up to the hole. Soon a shadow of a person blocked out the night sky as an answering yes came down to him.

"Is Poppy with you yet?"

"Yes she's just arrived, should I send her down?"

"Yes, and hurry!" He called back.

It wasn't long before she was beside him with her calming presence and medical bag, carefully checking Harry's wounds and examining as much of his legs as she could.

"He's in a bad way Severus, there isn't anything I can do here, we are going to need to get him out of this space, it is far too small.

Severus nodded, "But if we move the boulder there is a chance the whole place could fall down around our ears." He said warningly.

"Oh I very much doubt that, Hogwarts was one of the safest places on earth and why? Because she protected her inhabitants. It is my guess that the charms in the stone were still active enough to at least partially protect anyone living, hence why Harry is in this space and why he is still alive.

With that she cast the appropriate charm on the boulder and lifted it several inches into the air, there was no room for more however and so she said, "Ease him out Severus, carefully as their might be some damage to his spine, but quickly if you could, this boulder is very heavy.

The sweat was already beginning to bead upon her brow as she said this so Severus wasted no time in hooking his arms around Harry's from behind his head and easing him as gently as he could out from under the boulder.

No sooner had his feet cleared the space beneath then Poppy dropped the boulder with a resounding crash.

"Right…" She gasped, "Your going to have to levitate him up Severus, hurry."

The vampire did so and watched as his mate floated, his head hanging sickly to the side, up through the hole.

There was a scuffle above as the other's caught him and then silence.

Turning to Poppy he did the same thing for her and then using his Vampire skills, jumped and grasped the edge of the hole, hoisting himself up carefully.

Poppy was already scanning him as he crawled over to where they were and there was panic in her voice as she said, "pass me my bag, quickly!"

"Oh goodness we shouldn't have moved him, who caught him up here? You dislodged the wood and its bleeding copiously now."

Wrenching open her bag, she rummaged around quickly and produced several bottles and a pot that looked like some sort of salve.

Severus looked on; panic clutching his heart in a grip of ice, Harry was in a very bad way, Oh gods he had to be alright.

Poppy worked ceaselessly for the next half an hour pouring potions down Harry's throat and casting innumerous charms on his legs.

"Right, his condition is relatively stable, I'm going to pull the wood out now."

There was utter silence as the little group watched, their breath misting as it left their mouths, signaling how truly cold it was out in the night air.

Poppy's hands shook as she leant forward to grab the wood, and she had to clench them and take a few calming breaths before finally gripping it firmly and beginning to ease it out of the wound.

Blood immediately spurted everywhere, splattering with sickening splashes onto Poppey's robes and the stone around them and Harry began to shake frighteningly, his body convulsing as the blood poured from him in waves.

They stood and watched, in horror and disbelief as in that one moment their savior died at their knees and feet, his complexion becoming waxen as his shudders abated, his eyes having never once opened again.

"I'm so sorry Severus, I…I'm so sorry." Poppy whispered, her eyes wide with confusion and horror.

Feeling his eyes tearing up he yelled at them, "Go! Go away you've seen what you came to see, he's dead! Isn't that enough!"

Not being able to handle anymore he picked up a nearby brick and threw it at them.

"GO!"

One by one they apparated away, their cheeks sodden with tears just fallen and their hearts in shreds.

Severus looked down at his mate as he lay under the moon, innocence itself, for what had he done? What had he done to deserve this?

Slowly his head sunk to his mate's chest and the tears he'd held at bay fell, what was to become of him now? What was he without Harry?

Nothing…

Slowly as shudders racked him and his own sobs filled his ears he poured out his hurt and his pain, soaking himself and his mate in his own tears.

Slowly as his sobs abated slightly, he became aware of the fluttering of something in the chest beneath him.

Silencing himself he pressed his ear closer. There he heard the weakest of heartbeats, so slight that only his innate hearing could have picked it up.

Gasping in shock he lifted his head and stared at his mate, he was not yet dead, although he was certain he soon would be.

Making a quick decision he slid up his mate's body, fangs extending slowly, and bit into the side of his neck, over the mark he had made what seemed like years ago.

The blood that flowed over his tongue, tasted stale, like death. But the sweetest hint of life permeated through to his taste buds, and he fed hungrily, as if this was to be his very last meal.

As he was doing so he rolled up the sleeve of his robe, and exposed his wrist to a piece of glass sticking up amongst the rubble and slashed his wrist brutally against it.

His blood trickled slowly from the wound and with a prayer in his heart he brought the wound to his mate's mouth.

The blood dripped onto Harry's tongue with tiny splashes and ripping his own mouth away he stroked Harry's throat, urging him to swallow it, and then listened carefully as the heartbeat he had heard slowly…stopped.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes with a snap, flinching as the light pierced them painfully. The new sounds and smells that invaded him frightened him as he had never experienced them before.

His skin felt sensitive and new, as if he were a new born babe and sitting up he flinched as the sheets chaffed against him.

His voice held a low growl as he called for somebody, anybody, his eyes slit against the harsh glow of the fire.

Resoundingly loud foot falls slapped against what sounded like a linoleum floor, and he moaned as he heard it through every recess of his head.

"Water!" he partially growled as he collapsed back against the strangely smelling sheets.

"Look at the state of him, I hope your happy you wretched monster."

The sound of water falling into a glass came next and Harry half heartedly attempted to cover his ears.

"No water! He won't be able to stomach it Poppy." The blessed sound of his mate's voice reached him just before the smell and comfort of his touch surrounded him.

"It will be alright, here."

Harry eyed the wrist held out to him hungrily as pain erupted in his jaws, hot needles it seemed pushed through his gums and he gasped in pain and without quite realising what he was doing, leant forward and fed hungrily from the proffered wrist.

It tasted so good, so sweet yet salty, so rich in everything he craved that he gulped it down like a sweet elixir.

"That's enough, rest now."

His lids dropped as he let go of that wrist, and darkness flooded him slowly.

"Everything will be alright my sweet, rest now."

THE END:

Well there you have it. Oh don't look at me like that! As if I'd leave you hanging, when there are still questions that need answers.

EPILPOGUE:

"Hawwy!" Harry laughed as the little Vamperie protested vehemently at the severe tummy tickling he was being subjected to.

"How many bags of blood did you drink last night you greedy little vampire, tell me and I shall let you go."

Alexandru pouted round his fangs, "two!" he said stubbornly.

"Liar." Harry said increasing the range of his tickling, "Why then are your fangs STILL extended this morning? So come on, how many really?"

Alexandru remained forcefully silent, "Five by the amount of empty packages I found under his bed, six if you count the one hidden amongst the laundry." Severus's deep tones drawled as he dropped the packaging beside Harry as he passed by.

"Six! Alexandru really! You couldn't possibly be that hungry!" Harry exclaimed as he glanced over the completely drained donor bags.

"Papa let me have babies! Bags aren't enough!" Alexandru wailed.

"Alexandru you know wizarding law prohibits us from feeding from humans."

"Doesn't stop us" Severus said sitting languidly on the couch with his morning paper, his legs crossed elegantly.

"You're not helping! And besides we only go after adults and we never feed to kill, Alexandru could not handle an adult and I refuse to let him feed on children."

No comment emerged from behind the newspaper at this and Harry sighed, "Ok you can have more bags, but don't come complaining to me when the weekly supply is gone."

Alexandru smiled cheekily and ran off to his cupboard to procure yet another bag.

"You indulge him way to much Severus, in fact I believe he is becoming quite spoiled."

The newspaper rustled in answer and Harry smiled, glancing in the direction the Vamperie had gone and then crawling over to his mate and slipping a hand up his leg, immediately a familiar scent engulfed him and he keened softly.

"Control it Harry," Harry's eyes were beginning to tinge scarlet and his cheeks to tint alarmingly, but he took a deep breath and reined it in.

One thing about being a vampire was that he could more easily control his Cupido side. He had been quite surprised to discover he could still be a Cupido and a vampire, seeing as he was technically dead, but it was possible, and he was very glad for it.

It had been eighteen months since the fall of Hogwarts and Severus and Harry had moved into a large manor house with Harry's inheritance, where they lived very comfortably indeed.

Severus had quickly made a name for himself as a dark arts advisor and a potions master in the highest sense of the word.

Harry however had branched into other fields, trying a number of things before eventually becoming a bestselling author, specialising in books about magical creatures and his first, 'Cupido, realm of the unknown' and second, 'Vampire's, the real insight' had been almost ground breaking in their popularity.

They had adopted Alexandru after much deliberation and it had taken only a few months to come through and the whole thing to be finalised. The little Vamperie had really come into his own now that he'd settled down and his antics were indulged by both Harry and Severus as they both utterly adored him.

The only low point was that the decision had been made to leave Hogwarts as it was and simply build a memorial to commemorate all the lives lost there. Harry himself had had a hand in this and often went to visit it.

Hermione had quickly made up with Harry after the battle, and strangely enough very soon it transpired that she had been secretly involved in an affair with Professor Lupin, and now they were happily married together with a baby on the way. Her behaviour, she had explained later to Harry was the result of envy and jealousy over the fact that Harry could legally be with a teacher where as she couldn't.

The atmosphere between Severus and 'that wretched dog!' as he called him had, if possible become worse and this of course made things difficult for Harry and Hermione, but Harry bore it quite well, as he did many other things for his mate.

Life, Harry often reflected, was on the whole, a dream come true.

"Severus?"

A sigh floated out from behind the paper, "Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

A pause, and then the paper was thrust aside and Harry found himself on his back quicker then he could say, oops.

The elder Vampire brushed his nose lovingly against Harry's and drawled, "Must you have confirmation everyday my sweet?"

Harry laughed, "Very definitely, and I shall continue to ask everyday until you say it spontaneously."

"Good, because I'd miss it if you stopped." He said nipping at Harry's ear gently.

Harry laughed again and then squirmed when the nipping didn't cease.

"Well!"

"Oh, yes…I love you Harry Potter, now and always."

…

"Eww, Sev'rus stop bein mushy, Hawwy I'm bored!"

THE END…TRULY.


End file.
